You Snuck Your Way Right Into Our Lives
by Naferty
Summary: Doofenshmirtz turned himself into a platypus and is found by the Flynn-Fletchers household. What could possibly go wrong with sharing a house with your nemesis? Perryshmirtz and Mpreg warning.
1. Prologue

**Note:** This story is based on my Fanart "Insanity" that I made. People seemed to love the idea and I decided to write a little story based on it. If you want a better understanding of what you are about to read check out my Deviantart folder named "PlatypFamily" There should be more than enough hints on it to show this story will involve Mpreg, so if you don't like the idea or what I generally have on that folder hit the Back space. Thank you and enjoy~

* * *

Dizziness.

That's all he felt as he slowly fluttered his eyes open only to regret it and instantly shut them again.

Once he was positive the dizziness was gone he tried again. It wasn't as bad as the first time but the room still insisted on spinning around him. With his elbows he lifted his upper body and craned forward.

The first thing he noticed was a large, orange appendage. A very fuzzy, large, beaver shaped, orange appendage. And webbed feet.

Out of instinct he tried wiggling his toes and the webbed feet twitched along with his movement. They were his feet. Out of nowhere he felt himself move something he didn't even know he could and the large fuzzy orange appendage flopped up and down.

It was his tail!

Heinz jumped up on his new legs and ran as fast as his, now short legs could go near the closest clear surface. He came face to beak to a reflection of a platypus staring at him. The platypus was slightly chubby in comparison to another certain platypus and instead of having the teal colored fur he had a brownish-purple color with a slightly pointed bill. The eyes were the familiar shade of blue and the brown palm tree batch of hair was still intact as well.

The platypus was him! The Platip-Change-Inator worked! Heinz Doofenshmirtz is a platypus!

Heinz lifted his arms up in victory and saw as the platypus reflection did the same. He waved his small hips in a circular motion and made his new beaver tail wag around in a victory dance.

'Yes! My Inator worked! It worked perfectly! I'm a platypus! I'm a platypus!'

Heinz started to jump up and down on his webbed feet. He was so excited that his machine worked he felt ready to explode from sheer happiness. All of which he never noticed a machine stomp his way towards his location.

"DAD! I HEARD SHOUTING AND CAME AS FAST AS I COULD! IS SOMETHING WRONG?"

Because of the time the room was darkened from the lack of sunlight and once Heinz started to set a plan in motion he never removes himself from it. He instantly regretted not turning on the lights as Norm stomped his way right over him.

Screaming he tried his best to scramble out of the robots way but the noise he caused only encouraged the robot to follow it in question.

"DAD? IS THAT YOU?"

Heinz ran towards the opposite direction of the robot and once he gained a fair distance turned to fume at the machine. 'NORM! You incompetent washing machine STOP! You were this close to squishing me!"

Norm, puzzled by the chattering, finally figured to turn on the lights to find his father faster and did just that. Once he flipped the light switch on he found the room missing of a Dr. and replaced with a platypus that looked horribly lost in the scenery.

"HELLO! HAVE YOU SEEN MY DAD? DID YOU TAKE HIM?"

'What? No! Norm, it's me Heinz! I just look like a platypus at the moment!'

"YOUR CHATTERING HAS TOLD ME YOU HAVE TAKEN HIM! WHERE HAVE YOU HIDDEN MY DAD?"

'Norm you broken pile of junk! I'm telling you I'm Heinz! Whoa! Watch where you are stepping! Norm!-'

Heinz scrambled under the robot again as he tried to figure out how the scrap of metal managed to reach him so quickly.

"TELL ME WHERE DAD IS OR I WONT INVITE YOU OVER TO OUR TEA PARTY!"

'NORM!'

The platypus turned human screamed as the oversized mechanism managed to stomp on his new tail. He tried to yank his tail from under the Goliath foot but all of his attempts were in vain. Out of desperation Heinz got on all fours and pulled with all his might. The robot lifted his foot as it turned and Heinz seized his moment of escape. Still on all fours he ran towards the exit as fast as he could. Seeing as Norm wasn't listening to him Heinz had to find another means of communication and he definitely wasn't going to figure it out with the enemy of the platypus chasing after him.

With no other choice Heinz ran out of the room, out of the hall, waited in the elevator listening to Gitchee Gitchee Goo elevator music and ran out the building with all his might.

As the newly turned platypus increased the distance between himself and the building holding an emotionally distressed robot, Heinz had one thing on his mind.

'I should have thought this through.'


	2. A Doctor Away

The outdoors were chilly. Even with the sun out and about the wind managed to take away the little heat given. Not decent weather to be wondering outside or sunbathing under the sun.

Perry curled himself further into his pet bed. Just looking out the glass doors made Perry shiver slightly under his fur. There were signs of early snow falling lightly on the ground and from the look of it the neighborhood is expecting one or two inches deep of it later in the day.

Perry started to doze off but before he could accomplish his wrist communicated started to ring. With a grumble and sigh Perry got up and started heading towards one of the secret entrances. Once he sat on his chair Major Monogram showed his face on the screen and began the daily routine.

"Good morning Agent P, sorry for disturbing you but as always its Doofenshmirtz. It seems that he has been looking up information on platypuses, um platipi? Or, you know what I mean! And instead of ordering parts online actually went out and bought them in person. Seems this is really important for him to do this. Also, as of last night there has been no activity whatsoever so we can safely assume something has happened to him. We need you to go and check it out and make sure he hasn't hurt himself with his invention. Good luck."

Perry lazily saluted the Major as the screen turned blank and walked over to his transportation of the morning. Its days like this when Perry really detested the Dr. and wished he would disappear for a couple of days or at least a week. Today is the perfect weather to stay indoors and drink hot cocoa or lazy around watching TV, but it seems to the Dr. it's perfect weather to ruin a platypuses evening and make him work through the cold.

The platypus could not stop his teeth from chattering together as he braved through closer and closer towards the building once it was on sight. When he got close to a jumping distance Perry leaped from his hover car and broke through the window, landing on a fighting stance. When nothing happened he waddled slowly looking at all possible locations for the Dr. and any traps that were sure to be waiting for him.

Seconds passed and still nothing was happening. Perry turned back to see he had gained a fair amount of distance from the entrance he made. Now he was worried.

Quickly, Perry started to run everywhere. Turning left and right, looking around every corner behind any small possible space. Nothing.

There's panic in his eyes. Where is Doofenshmirtz?

The platypus ran again. With his vision blocked from all possibilities that something really bad happened to Doof, Perry didn't see an outfit innocently laying in his way and tripped on top of it.

Perry shot up as soon as he saw the familiar white in a dull colored room. He grabbed the lab coat and looked it over for any signs of blood or cuts to clarify injuries. He relaxed slightly when the attire didn't show anything out of the ordinary. Just a regular ironed outfit laying on the evil lairs floor but the question is, why was it laying at all?

Folding the lab coat under his arm Perry ran towards the living room and kitchen of the Dr.'s apartment. Maybe Doofenshmirtz decided today was a good day to just sit down and drink coffee and somehow it involved him forgetting one of his outfits in the lair?

That idea was shot out of the window as soon as Perry finished looking over. He looked around for something, anything to tell him or give him a hint of what Doofenshmirtz was doing or where he is.

A familiar stomping was heard from a distance. As it got closer Perry lit up.

Norm! He should know _something_ of what happened to Doof!

Perry ran towards the room which held the stomping noise and once he entered Norm is seen clear as day.

Chattering to get the machines attention Norm turned to the noise and saw the platypus.

"HI PERRY THE PLATYPUS! WOULD YOU LIKE TO HAVE COFEE?"

Perry shook his head and raised the lab coat from under his arm. He lifted it up to show the robot and tried his best to ask where Doofenshmirtz was with hand motions.

"DAD? HE HAS BEEN MISSING SINCE LAST NIGHT! I HAVE TRIED LOOKING EVERYWHERE FOR HIM BUT HE VANISHED! I NEED TO FIND HIM! IT'S MUFFIN TIME AND HE IS LATE!"

With that said Norm started to stomp out of the room and headed towards the kitchen, but all Perry did was stand there and replay what the robot had said.

Doofenshmirtz is missing? Gone?

Perry shook his head and ran back to his hover car. There is no way Doof can just vanish like that, he had to be somewhere! Once he managed to locate and get on the hover car Perry flew away. He didn't know where he was going or even where to start the search but he had to do something!

And so, this is how Perry spent the rest of his day. Flying around, avoiding sight and looking at every corner of the cities perimeter with only a lone lab coat to keep encouraging him to continue the search.


	3. No Game Just Pain

Phineas walked down the sidewalk carrying a box filled with bolts and other small contraptions that probably weren't necessary and Ferb followed right next to him carrying the blueprints for the day.

Both brothers shivered lightly as wind passed by. The warmness of their breath could be seen as they continued the walk back home.

"Isn't this great Ferb? I can't remember the last time we had time to build anything since school started. We are just a few weeks away before Christmas vacation! I can't wait!"

Ferb agreed by holding his thumb up barely visible because of his winter gloves. They continued on as the wind started to catch up and almost blew away the blueprints. "Careful Ferb, don't want to lose those blueprints now." Ferb simply nodded and adjusted his hold on the papers. The wind decided this was the perfect time to show its strength and blew with all its might.

The blueprints were blown right out of Ferb's hand and instantly both brothers followed the runaway papers. Said papers made it fair distance down the sidewalk before deciding to make a left into an alleyway. With walls blocking away the wind had less power and this was all Ferb needed to jump up and grab hold. "Alright Ferb! You caught the blueprints. Here, better put it inside the box to keep it safe."

Ferb nodded as Phineas set the box down and opened the lid for the blueprints to fit in. Phineas decided to scour the area as Ferb adjusted the box and closed it. Something caught the corner of his eye.

"Hey, what's that?"

Once the box was closed Ferb turned towards the direction Phineas asked the question. He saw an object just besides a worn out, snow covered box. "Let's go check it out."

On closer inspection they saw the object shivering and huddled closely together. Both recognized the distinct beaver tail and bill. It was a platypus! A dark purple colored platypus!

"What's a platypus doing out here?"

Ferb only shrugged in response.

"Poor little guy he's cold and all alone."

Even though others were present the platypus seemed oblivious to them. He still remained curled in a ball and the shivering started to intensify. Then something caught Phineas' eye. "Ferb! Look at his tail!"

Ferb did just that. The tail was curled around his tiny little body but something was very wrong. The platypus' tail was twisted in a way. Bumps stuck out left and right and crumpled up and down. "Oh no! This platypus is injured. We have to do something!" Phineas then removed one of his layers of jackets and slowly closed in on the platypus. As carefully as he could he wrapped the platypus with the jacket and lifted him up. The platypus remained unmoving and oblivious to his rescuers and this only caused both brothers to look at each other in worry.

"Come on Ferb, we have to get home as soon as possible."

Without another word Phineas and Ferb turned to run outside the alleyway. Ferb grabbed the box as they passed by it and ran as fast as they could without causing the platypus anymore pain.

* * *

Back in the house another platypus was slumped on the floor worried sick.

Three days! Three days Perry has been searching but there is no sign high or low of Doofenshmirtz!

Perry had already informed the OWCA about the missing evil scientist and even they couldn't find any clues on the Dr.'s location. The platypus curled himself with the only source left of the Dr., his lab coat, and held back tears. Now more than ever he regretted ever wishing for Doofenshmirtz to disappear. He loved that bumbling Dr. and could never imagine his life without his nemeses. He brought him joy and excitement, why did he ever wish for him to just go away?

Before he could continue to feel sorry for himself Perry jumped at the sudden noise of the front door opening with two pairs of feet scrambling inside and Phineas shouting "Mom! Mom!"

The platypus turned towards his owners and only saw their retreating backs as they ran inside the kitchen looking for their mother. After skillfully hiding the coat in his bed Perry followed after wanting to know what all the fuss is about.

Perry made his way to lie down next to where Phineas was standing and looked up at the towering figures in question. What he saw shocked him.

"Alright Phineas what is all this shouting about? Did you find something?"

Phineas held up the bundle on his arms and pulled back part of the jacket to show what he had hidden. Linda stared down at the poor creature still shivering at the exposure yet remained asleep. "Mom! This platypus is hurt we have to do something! Please!"

She regained her composure and was about ready to scold her son's but the pleading eyes both gave her made her back down. "Alright boys, go to the car. I'll get my keys and we can take it to the vet."

While the conversation was occurring Perry continued to look on at the platypus. He couldn't believe his eyes. An oddly pointy shaped bill? A batch of palm tree shaped brown hair? No, this platypus couldn't be who he thought it was, could he?

Before Perry could continue his observing Phineas suddenly turned around, platypus still in hand and made his way to the front door, Ferb not far behind.

Perry followed after his owners and ran down to the car. The door was still opened and he chattered to get Ferb's attention. Ferb lifted him up and placed him in-between himself and Phineas.

Phineas still had the platypus covered and placed on his lap. Face facing towards Perry. "Oh Perry, are you worried about this platypus too?"

Linda finally entered the car and drove off heading in the direction of the vet's office. All five sat (and lay down) in silence. Perry continued to stare down the other familiar platypus. If this was indeed Doofenshmirtz he was in trouble! If Doofenshmirtz wakes up he will know who his host family is! He could use his host family against him! There is no way he can let that happen, but what can he do? Phineas has a good hold on the platypus so there is no way Perry can drag him away, and tricking them into letting go is no good either.

The less plans Perry could think up of the more he started to actually _look_ at the platypus. Without a doubt, this platypus really does resemble Doofenshmirtz but he looked unhealthy. The bags under his eyes were distinctly worse than when he was human. There was dirt smudges all over his new fur and when he craned over to look behind he saw something that made his heart sink.

The tail.

It wasn't smoothed out like his own, it wasn't straight, and it definitely wasn't moving.

The tail looked horrible. The fur stuck out in every direction. It was crumpled together on its sides yet bumps could be seen at the same time. It seems like it was smashed on by something intensely heavy. What or who could have done this?

All of Perry's panic about his host family exposed slipped away. Right now there is a platypus that had a high probability of being Doofenshmirtz in front of him. He wasn't going to kick him out when clearly he needed his help.

Perry crawled closer to the others bill and nudged it softly. His only response was a light twitch of the eyelids. A hand made his way on him and started to softly stroke his fur. "It's okay boy, we'll get him fix up as soon as possible."

Perry only nudge the other softly again as the car continued its journey to the vet's office.


	4. NoName

Waiting was the worse!

Perry paced back and forth as much as a mindless animal could without gaining suspicion.

It's been hours since they checked in the platypus that may be Doofenshmirtz in intensive care and still they haven't heard anything from the vet or platypus.

Phineas was seated on one of the waiting chairs, Ferb right next to him, twirling his fingers around nervously. Linda was on his other side trying to convince him the platypus was going to be alright.

It wasn't helping.

Not even Perry could just wait around and do nothing. He wanted to so badly break down the door and demand what the situation is and how Doofenshmirtz was doing. With all his might he restrained himself from getting on his hind legs.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity a woman with a lab coat made her way outside into the waiting area and called the Flynn-Fletcher family. Perry was the first to run her way starring up as Phineas came along as well and asked what the platypus had in mind. "How is he Dr.?"

"Hello, I'm Dr. Kettle, and you are?"

"Phineas! I'm Phineas and this is Ferb."

The vet nodded. "Well Phineas, Ferb. Your platypus is doing just fine."

All three released a breath they didn't know they were holding.

"Yep, the little guy had us worried at first. He was severely dehydrated and half-starved but the thing that shocked us the most was his tail. The muscle and tissue surrounding his tail is harshly strained. Poor thing must have felt intense pain as he walked around with an injury like that. Where did you say you found him again?"

"In an alleyway." Phineas quickly answered.

The vet nodded. "It's strange to see a platypus wondering around alleyways but this one is very lucky to have been found by you two. Do you plan on keeping him?"

Phineas looked to the vet and then to his mom. "Well we really want to but that's up to you mom, can we keep him?"

Linda looked at her son. "Well.."

Dr. Kettle, already knowing what her answer was going to be after seeing it so many times, decided to cut in and save the day. "It's alright if you don't want to keep the platypus. We can look after it until he is healthy enough and have him sent to the nearest shelter, but what the little one really needs right now is a warm, loving home and a family to nurture him back to full strength." There, she played her cards now all she had to do was wait and see what happens.

Phineas looked pleadingly at his mom. "Please mom, we don't want the platypus sent to a shelter. We'll take care of him, feed him and do whatever is needed to help his tail recover. Please?"

Linda almost caved at that but only after the little webbed footed member of her family decided to nudge her leg with his bill and chatter along did she agree. "Oh alright, but you boys are responsible completely understand?"

Phineas shot his arms up in victory, "Yes!" with Perry chattering beside him.

The vet smiled. "Alright, I will give you a prescription for medicine that will help in dulling the pain. What's the little guy's name?"

Phineas looked stomped and faced his brother. "Gosh, we haven't decided on a name yet. We don't know."

"Well that's quiet alright, we'll place him as NoName Platypus for now. He'll be renamed when you bring him back for his check-up. He is free to leave with you right now, and we cleaned him up of his dirt with the use of a special powder to wash him. Can't have him get wet with all his bandages on. Let me go get him for you."

The vet turned back towards the room to grab the platypus for the family. "Alright Ferb! We have a new friend for Perry! Imagine all the fun we can have once he is healthy enough to play."

Dr. Kettle came back in the area holding NoName and gently placed him in Phineas' arms. "Here you go. We sedated him to help with the pain and should be asleep for a little while. When he wakes up he will be starving and thirsty so make sure you have something for him to munch on and drink. And remember, don't pull on his tail, don't give him a bath with water and don't do anything that will cause him to strain his tail even further, okay?"

Phineas smiled and nodded. "You can count on us."

"This platypus is extremely lucky to have found heroes like you and bring him in. I'm sure he will never forget what you both have done."

"We don't plan on letting this platypus out of our sight. Right Ferb?" Ferb nodded at him.

The vet waved as the family turned to leave. "Take care of yourselves now."

The car ride back home was a lot calmer. All the worst possible scenarios were gone and finally the two humans and platypus can relax. Through the whole journey back Perry kept his bill as close to the others as possible without actually touching it. Knowing this Doofenshmirtz platypus was going to be alright allowed Perry to worry about what this was all going to bring. When he wakes up what is he going to do? Should he inform OWCA of the possibility of Doofenshmirtz in his house? What about the safety of his host family?

Deciding to just wait and see what happens Perry looked off as they slowly came closer to their home. This is definitely going to be eventful.


	5. Welcome Doofy

Perry quietly continued to stare at the sleeping platypus occupying his pet bed. Ever since they arrived home Phineas had placed the injured platypus on it and wrapped him up with a blanket. The platypus has made no movements whatsoever since the arrival and it worried him to no end.

Sure the vet said the platypus was sedated and wasn't going to wake up until much later but that still didn't help him relax completely.

"Aww boy, are you worried about your friend? Don't worry, the Dr. said he should be waking up soon! He just needs lots of rest."

Perry chattered a response but continued to stare nonetheless.

Phineas softly patted him and walked off towards the kitchen. Before he reached it though Candace came walking down the stairs. "Hey Candace! Have you met our new platypus?"

Candace stopped mid-walk and turned to her little brother. "New platypus? Why would we need another one when the one we already have does nothing?"

"Aww come on Candace, don't be like that. We found him injured and brought him home. Mom helped us take him to the vet. Right now he's resting."

Candace looked concerned for a second. "Injured? Is he okay?"

"Oh yeah, he just strained his tail. Dr. said he should be good as new in a few weeks!"

"Oh well, if the pest is going to be okay it doesn't concern me then."

"Come on Candace! You should meet him! He's sleeping on Perry's bed in the living room, follow me!"

Candace did, with a roll of her eyes she made her way following her brother and gazed upon a sleeping brownish platypus with the tail covered in bandages.

"With that many bandages on its tail, was the injury that bad?" She asked.

"Yeah, Dr. said it shocked her to see the tail but he will be alright just as long as we don't pull, bathe or do anything to stress it further."

Candace nodded. "So what did you guys name him?"

"Ferb and I still haven't decided it yet. We really don't know what to name him."

"You should call him Delbert then, just for the heck of it." She giggled at herself as if the name secretly held humor.

Phineas lit up at the suggestion and stared up at his sister. "That's a great idea Candace! We'll call him Delbert!"

Perry grimaced at the name suggestion. Delbert? Who names a platypus Delbert?

Candace stopped her giggling and stared at her brother. "Are you serious? I was kidding about the name Phineas."

"Oh, you were?" Phineas looked back at the platypus dejected. "Well never mind then." After a few seconds of thinking Phineas lit up yet again. "I know! Let's call him Doofy!"

If Perry had been drinking or chewing on something he was sure he would be choking on it right this instance. Doofy? Now that's too much of a coincidence!

Candace on the other hand simply raised an eyebrow at her brother. "Doofy? You're not serious. Please tell me you're not seriously going to name him that I mean, what kind of name is Doofy? How do you even figure Doofy after suggesting Delbert?"

Phineas shrugged. "I don't know it just came to me. It seems perfect though! Come on Candace, Doofy is a great name for him!"

Candace waved him off and started to walk to her original destination. "Ugh whatever, he's your platypus name him whatever you want." She heard a faint "Alright!" as she made her way out of the living room, shaking her head.

* * *

Minutes ticked by after the name was given to Doofy and Perry continued to just stare at the sleeping figure. He lost track of how long he just stared off. Shouldn't he be waking up around now? What if he doesn't wake up?

Perry shot up on his legs when this thought crossed his mind. Never to wake up? What if they gave him too much sedative? If this was really Doofenshmirtz (and he was really positive it was) this would mean the platypus isn't fully platypus at all. Doofenshmirtz could still be human under all this fur, what if the sedative affected humans differently? Thinking this over another thought processed in his mind. Why in the world would Doofenshmirtz even turn into a platypus in the first place!?

Perry couldn't take it. He needed answers and he needed them now! Slowly he walked closer to the other platypus and nudged his bill softly. He was doing something right because the sleeping platypus started to twitch his eyelids like the first time and even stirred a little!

Encouraged, Perry continued his soft nudging but the result was the same, simple eyelid twitching and slight stirring, he needed more progress! Desperate to wake the other up Perry began to nudge even harder, not so hard that he might hurt but enough to wake any sleeping figure up. It worked!

The platypus' eyes started to slowly open; big blue orbs could be obscurely seen. He knew it!

His eyes suddenly closed again, Perry panicked, is something wrong? Before he could try the nudging one eye opened again, making it halfway. "Ugh.. my.. head." Perry heard him mumble, the voice, there is no mistaking it, high pitched with gruffness and a distinct German accent, it _is_ Doofenshmirtz, he was right!

It took a few seconds before the figure was fully awake and trying to stand. Perry took it as his cue to inform his owners.

Phineas and Ferb came running down towards them after hearing a 'Grururu'

"Hey! Doofy is finally up! Quick Ferb, let's go get the platypus food and water!" Both boys scrambled to run inside the kitchen fetching Perry's food and water bowl.

"What in the? Where am I?" The purple platypus looked around the area before landing his eyes on the teal platypus sitting right in front of him.

"Oh excuse me! Is this your house? Nice place, the colors could be replaced a little. How about a dark purple feel to it?"

Perry gave the other a look that said 'Really' this is without a doubt Doofenshmirtz.

"Seems you are up and about even after spending three days out in the snow injured." Perry spoke for the first time, his voice radiating a low, suave sound with a hint of Australian accent, barely notable.

Doof stared stunned at the platypus. "You just talked!" He pointed.

Perry rolled his eyes. "Obviously, you're a platypus and I'm a platypus, it's only natural that we can communicate."

"Yeah well, I'm not exactly used to being a platypus you know, first time I actually encountered another platypus in this form. I use to be human see."

Perry simply nodded. "Yes I know Doof."

"Hold the phone! You know my name!?" Doof shouted.

Perry, turning to see if his owners were anywhere near, as fast as he could pulled out his fedora and placed it on his head.

"Perry the Platypus!?" Doof reeled back, accidently landing on his tail that only caused him intense pain. "Oww! Ow, ow, ow! That hurt!"

"Careful, your tail is in pretty bad shape, Doc said for you not to strain it." Perry said after returning his hat to its unknown location.

"Oww." The purple platypus finished off after the throbbing of his tail started to slowly recede. "What happened?"

"I was hoping you would tell me, you suddenly disappeared and I couldn't find you for three days. My owners said they found you in an alleyway, care to explain?"

Doof thought for a second. "All I remember is turning myself into a platypus and looking at my reflectiom, then… Norm!" He suddenly shouted. "It was Norm! He came to me and stepped on my tail! He chased me out of my house and I simply ran as far as I could, I didn't even notice my tail in pain because of the adrenaline of running away. I wondered around avoiding more stomping and that's it. Next thing I know I'm here in your home Perry the platy- um, Perry."

Perry absorbed the information. "Norm stomped on you?"

"Well it's not like he did it on purpose, the big behemoth can barely control what he does."

Perry nodded, before he could say anything else Phineas and Ferb returned with the bowls. "Here you go boy, Dr. said that when you wake up you would be hungry, Ferb brought you water as well."

Setting the bowls down Doof looked at the food inside and then the patrons. Both kids were relatively young and just looking at their bright smiles made Doof twitch a little on the inside. These are Perry's owners?

"Allow us to introduce ourselves Doofy, I'm Phineas and this man of action is Ferb. We found you inside an alleyway cold and lonely and decided to bring you home! I hope you like it here, we'll make sure you have everything you need! Plus Perry is here! I'm sure you both will be great friends!"

The purple platypus looked up at his rescuers and couldn't help but feel bubbly inside. These kids helped him out, rescued him to be precise, and they sound so happy about it. The last time anyone even tried helping him they always had a grouchy look on their faces.

"Well come on boy, eat. Dr.'s orders." Phineas pushed the food bowl closer to the pet bed.

Doof eyed the food cautiously, he researched what platypuses eat but that didn't make it any better, but this is what he wanted and he will have to suck it up. Inching closer to the food he pecked at it first with the tip of his bill to make sure it wasn't hiding anything that will jump him out of nowhere. When nothing happened he started to nibble bits of the food and found even though the food was made with larva, worms and other insects, it wasn't that bad! He ate fresh meat when raised by his Ocelot family, this food is a piece of cake!

Doof finished the food instantly, not even realizing how hungry he was. "Boy Doofy, you made kibble out of that food! Here, better drink up as well." Pushing the water bowl next, Doof didn't give it a chance to spill over in anyway, drinking at the speed of light.

"Wow, you must have been really hungry and thirsty, Dr. Kettle said for you to rest once you're done. Don't strain your tail or do anything to move it a lot. You have another appointment with her soon so don't do anything to damage it further okay?" Bending down to pet him, Ferb following suit, Phineas finished off the introduction taking the bowls away and saying. "Welcome home Doofy!" Before running off back into the kitchen.

"You know, your owners are pretty adorable Perry, very peppy." Doof sighed.

He wasn't prepared to get a face full of teal platypus as Perry suddenly glared down at him. "Listen Doof, I won't kick you out of my home with your injury, my owners would just look for you and bring you back anyway, they already decided to take care of you so I won't go against their wishes but if you do _anything_ to threaten my family, or endanger them you will be in a _world_ of _hurt_. _Understand_?"

Doof dug down, trying to hide himself inside the bed and get away from the angered monotreme. It was one thing to have the platypus simply glare at you but to hear the actual words that came with the glare? It was absolutely terrifying.

Quickly nodding the purple platypus tried to back away but stopped himself when a familiar pain came back on his backside. "I would never threaten families Perry! What kind of evil scientist do you take me for?"

Perry still glared. "Just remember that when you decided to try anything, other than that, I guess welcome to my home." With that said Perry turned to walk towards the kitchen following after his owners.

Doof recovered from the intense stare-off but remained lying down on the pet bed.

We have a long way to go.


	6. Roommates

The days spent with Perry's household were intense for Doof. For one thing he couldn't move much without causing his tail pain, walking around made it drag on the floor and stretched it out, trying to lift it only made it worse. For another, Perry would give him small glares each time they passed each other. Seems the teal platypus didn't trust him one bit, and he couldn't blame him after all the history they have. Still, he had to do something to gain the agents confidence. He did all this for him after all.

His time came one night, when a thunderstorm graciously showed its presence, flashing its fancy lightning outside the window and roaring its thunder making the floor tremble.

Doof didn't have anything against storms but when you're a small platypus alone inside a dark living room you tend to get a little terrified.

The scared platypus burrowed his head inside the pet bed, making his bottom stick out with his tail still in contact to the ground, silently whimpering.

It wasn't helping.

A particularly loud thunder caused the house to shake like an earthquake and Doof screamed, dashing away behind a potted plant, ignoring the pain it caused his tail, trembling.

Doof had no idea what time it is but the thunderstorm has been going on for a while, he had a feeling he wasn't going to get any sleep tonight.

Each time the thunder roared he whimpered against the pot. Something was wrong, Doof had never been _this_ terrified before, why is he now?

The thunder continued as he tried to hide away, this is not his best moment.

"Doof?"

The platypus named jumped at the sudden voice. Turning, he spotted Perry on fours starring at him with concern.

"Doof, are you alright?"

Trying his best to stop his trembling and answer with control over his voice Doof raised his upper body. "Yes, yes of course I'm finnee. Just spending my time with this pot and plant, you know, making friends." He smiled awkwardly.

The agent wasn't buying it.

"You're scared." He stated.

"What? No! I'm not scared! Why would I be scared? There is nothing to be scared of!" Doof replied defensively.

"It's okay to admit you're scared." Perry said.

"I'm not scared!"

A loud thunder roared and interrupted the chattering. Doof was completely unprepared for it and coward away, rump sticking out as he covered his face with his arms.

Perry smirked. "You were saying?"

"S-shut up Perry." Came the pitiful reply.

Perry sighed and walked over to the trembling figure, grabbed his arm gently and lifted him up. Doof refused to at first but after insistent tugging gave in, following after with his eyes closed.

The agent ended up leading him back to the pet bed, laying him down. "You dragged me back to the bed?"

"Well the bed is comfier than the floor next to the pot, now scoot over." The agent said as he pushed the other softly and joined him.

Doof stared at him confused, trying to figure out why he was doing this. "Um, Perry, not that I want to sound ungrateful about the company but what are you doing?"

"You're terrified of the thunder." He stated again. "Right now you need physical comfort more than anything and seeing as you aren't close enough with my owners to go to them I'm your next best choice."

"Yeah, but I don't understand why I'm so terrified. I've never been scared of thunder before, why now?" The ex-human asked.

"Because you're a platypus now. All animals have a natural fear of water or loud noises, its instinct." Perry answered.

"Oh, well that answers that, but why aren't you scared?" Doof curiously asked.

"I used to be, I was terrified of the storms but the agency trains one to conquer that fear."

"Oh." Was all he replied.

Silenced fill the room and only the sound of raindrops and the occasional thunder could be heard. With Perry right next to him Doof found that it wasn't as terrifying than when he was alone.

"Listen Doof, I want to know. Why did you change into a platypus in the first place?" Perry asked suddenly.

"O-oh well, y-you know." Doof stuttered, trying to find the right wordings. "I wanted to know your strength and weaknesses so I can have an advantage against you."

Perry stared him down. "That's not the only reason."

"Yes it is! There isn't any other reason why I would change into a platypus! I wouldn't change just to hang out with you!"

"Doof, you're a terrible liar. Tell me the truth."

"I, I, um, well, you see." Doof struggled to find his words, but the look he received told him to not even try it. He gave in.

"Alright fine, you got me Perry, you always do." He sighed.

Perry waited patiently for the purple monotreme to continue. "How to put this, umm. I changed into a platypus to learn your strength and weaknesses, that part was true at first, but then I started thinking about how fun it would be if we would, you know, hang out together. Not as nemesis or human and platypus but equals. I wanted to know your life, I wanted to be part of it outside the agent and evil scientist shindig we do. I care about you more than a nemesis, I see you as a best friend Perry, and I guess I wanted to have a chance and be yours." Doof finished off.

Perry was touched, he had expected a lame excuse like wanting to communicate with animals without the use of technology or learning how to swim or even to see how having a tail would be like. Never did he expect the answer to be because of him. Doof changed himself for him! Doof thought of him as a best friend! Seems the two have a mutual fondness.

"There, I spilled my embarrassing feelings at you, if you want to leave its okay, I understand. I'll leave your home as soon as I can." Doof sighed sadly, turning his head away and curling into a ball without moving his tail.

The teal monotreme only smiled and inched his body closer, nudging his bill against Doof's shoulder and cuddling against him.

Doof turned his head once he did this and faced the agent. "Perry?"

Perry already had his eyes closed. "Doof, shut up and go to sleep."

The scientist didn't know if he should feel insulted that he was just told to shut up or happy that Perry wasn't leaving him. Deciding to go with the latter he placed his head next to his best friend and closed his eyes.

"You're my best friend too Doof."

Both platypuses had the greatest sleep that night, cuddled together undisturbed, and thunderstorm forgotten.


	7. Christmas Break!

After the thunderstorm episode Doof and Perry found they enjoy each other's company more than they first thought. Even as a platypus Doof retained that one characteristic that made him the lovable, bumbling, idiot that he is.

His non-stop chatting.

"So your owners named me Doofy? How come? I'm not complaining or anything since it's kind of my name, but how did they guess? Did you tell them?" He asked one day.

Perry shrugged. "I didn't say a word or hinted on what your name should have been. Phineas named you all by yourself, take it as it is. Candace was going to name you Delbert."

Doof cringed his bill as much as it was allowed to. "Delbert? What kind of name is Delbert!? And he named me Doofy all by himself? No hints? No nothing? That's too much of a coincidence!"

Perry agreed, it was indeed too much of a coincidence.

Sometimes the conversations were completely random.

"You know Perry, I never knew a platypus tail was actually furry, makes you wonder why it's even furry in the first place! I mean, it's not like the fur protects the tail in any way, only makes it soft to touch and platypuses don't go around touching each other's tails, at least I don't think. Do you?"

Other times the subject actually had some form of significance.

"Perry did you know that you guys have poisonous spurs on your hind legs? I read it online that male platypuses have those! I never knew and you can imagine the shock when I read that, I mean, think about it. How many times have you kicked me and never once did I feel the pain of being stung! It said that the poison from a platypus can cause intense pain for humans! Why is that?" He asked

"Because my spurs were removed when I was an infant, as helpful as it would have been to keep them the agency thought it was too dangerous for my host family." Perry casually answered.

"Oh, well that actually explains everything. I was thinking that maybe I should get mine removed too but I can't find the spurs anywhere! I tried scratching myself with my toes to make sure they didn't get misplaced but nada, that's Spanish for nothing you know. I guess my Platyp-Change-Inator was flawed because I'm a boy and it didn't give me spurs. Oh well, less worries for me."

The agent found that having Doof around wasn't as bad as he first thought, he finally had someone to communicate with instead of using hands and face emotions, and it was also fun to listen to the babbling, the conversation were always comical and made Perry smile.

* * *

"Alright! We're home! No school for the rest of the month! This is going to be the best Christmas break ever! Mom! Dad! We're here! Oh, there you are Perry, Doofy." Phineas said as he walked past the platypuses petting them both. "Isn't this exciting? School is out until next month! Now we have even more time to hang out with you both! We should celebrate! How does a Christmas break musical sound? We can sing about how awesome it is to have a break!" He asked as he turned to face his brother.

"You want to start the break by singing a musical about how awesome it is to have a break?" He asked.

"Yeah! It's gonna be awesome!" Phineas jumped on his toes.

"Alright, I'm in."

"Great! Let's go get the group together, I get the feeling we are going to need extra hands for this!" The red head said as they both ran outside again.

Doof turned to face the agent. "A Christmas break musical? What are they talking about?"

"I wouldn't be surprised if the whole town joined in." Perry said. "Phineas and Ferb are known for doing the impossible and somehow getting everyone else to participate."

"What? But they're kids! They can't possibly do that!" Doof shouted.

"You'd be amazed what those two are capable of. Come on, I'll show you what I mean."

And Perry did just that. He smirked as he saw the multiple expressions Doof showed throughout the entire musical project outside in the backyard. There were stages placed in different locations all throughout the neighborhood and even some leading towards the city. Props were placed in the oddest places, Santa plushies on tree branches, plastic Christmas trees behind bushes, Christmas lights covering fences, fire hydrants and even dogs and cats.

The scientist stared mouth opened. "Okay, I take back what I said."

Perry smirked. "Told you, now come on, they're about to start the first act and we don't want to miss our cue." He finished, running off before Doof could even reply.

"Hey wait! Sheesh, I can't run! My tail will drag!" The said tail was recovering perfectly, in fact he could actually start moving it without it hurting so much, still a little sore but better than before. He didn't want to do anything that would cause it to strain in anyway.

Slowly walking towards the direction the teal platypus ran off he didn't notice a lone figure hovering over him from behind.

"Oh my gosh! A platypus!"

Doof quickly turned back to look upon a towering figure that was standing right over him.

"Oh! Oh! If I take you back home and make you my pet I can personally experience having a platypus like Phineas and Ferb! Come here little guy!"

The platypus panicked, quickly turning again he tried running, his worries about his tail completely forgotten, but he wasn't fast enough.

He just barely missed the hands from grabbing him on his stomach but they grabbed the one body part he dragged from behind.

His tail.

The figure gripped the appendage with all his might, preventing him from moving any further and triggering excruciating pain.

Doof screamed.

The pain caused him to dig his fingers on the snow covered ground, he barely registered the coldness of it and desperately pulled with all his might to make the hands let go.

The figure wasn't giving up without a fight, tugging right back to drag the platypus towards him, not realizing that it was causing the animal extreme harm.

"Oh no, come here little guy! I can't wait to tell Phineas and Ferb I'm going to have my own pet platypus! Oh this is going to be great!" The tugging increased.

'O-ow! Ow! Let go! That hurts let go already! _Let Me Go_!' Doof screamed at the top of his straining lungs, but the figure wouldn't listen.

'P-Perry! Perry! Help! Perry he won't let go! PERRY!' He continued to scream, pain causing him to lose his vision and darkness slowly creeping in.

"DOOF!" Was all he heard before blacking out.

* * *

Perry ran as fast as his four legs could go, he had heard shouting when he ran off without Doof and as soon as he returned his heart stopped.

There was Doof, dangling from the ground, completely unresponsive as he was held from his still injured, awfully sensitive, tail by none other than Irving. What is the kid _thinking_?

Perry ran towards the two, Irving still holding Doof by the tail when he reached them, he chattered with all his might. Chattered for the kid to let the platypus go, chattered for Doof to speak to him, chattered for Phineas or Ferb, or anyone in general! To come and help him.

"Look Perry! I have my own platypus now! I'm just like Phineas and Ferb!" Irving shouted happily.

'No! No! You fool, let him go! His tail is injured! You're causing him pain! Let him go already!' Perry tried, nothing worked. The kid was blinded from what he was causing.

'Please! Let him go! Phineas! Ferb! Anyone!' Perry was on the verge of tears, seeing Doof hung like that, like if he was just a piece of meat covered with fur, like if he meant nothing! As a human, the scientist was indestructible, he survived through explosions, through falls, he survived boulders for pete sake! And kept coming back for more! Why wasn't he responding!?

"Irving what are you doing!?" Came the heavenly voice of none other than Phineas.

Phineas came running with Ferb, Isabella, Baljeet and Buford right behind him.

"Look Phineas! I have a pet platypus now!" Irving replied, still dangling Doof by the tail and _still_ oblivious to his actions.

"Irving let him go! Doofy's tail is injured! You're causing him pain!" Phineas yelled, snatching Doof away from Irving's grip as carefully as he could, making sure his tail wasn't folded in any way.

"Doofy?" Was all the kid asked.

"Yes Doofy! He's _our_ pet platypus and you just pulled his injured tail!" Phineas scolded. "Doofy? Doofy? Are you alright?" No response. "Oh no! We have to get him to the vets quickly!"

Suddenly turning and running inside the group (minus Irving) encountered Lawrence who got overwhelmed with concerned and worried looks. "Dad! Doofy is injured we have to take him to the Dr.'s quick!" Phineas shouted.

"Oh dear, quickly then. You kids head to the car, I'll go get the keys." Their dad replied.

Not having to tell them twice the kids, and platypus, ran towards the car and piled in, Doofy placed on Phineas' lap again and Perry next to them, nudging his bill with the other's softly.


	8. Second Times A Charm

Waiting is still the worse!

Second time in the vets office and Perry is about ready to explode. How many times will they be here!?

This time it's different though, instead of Linda sitting comforting Phineas and Ferb it was Lawrence, and instead of it just being Phineas, Ferb and Perry worrying, Isabella, Baljeet and Buford were joining too.

Not to mention the look from Dr. Kettles face didn't leave any relief for them.

"Emergency! Emergency! Where is Dr. Kettle!?" Phineas ran inside, shouting while carrying the still unconscious Doofy.

"Please child, keep it down. There are other people here." The lady behind the counter told him.

"Oh I'm sorry, it's just that our platypus got injured again! We need to see Dr. Kettle as soon as possible!" Phineas pleaded.

The lady started rummaging through her stacks of papers. "I'm sorry, Dr. Kettle is currently on her break, she won't be back for another hour or so."

Everyone deflated, another hour!? Doof can't wait for that long!

"I couldn't help hearing my name out here, is something wrong?" The sweet, heavenly voice from Dr. Kettle entered the room. Salvation!

Phineas instantly ran towards her. "Dr.! Doofy got injured again! His tail got pulled and now he won't wake up!"

Dr. Kettle eyed the unconscious platypus and frowned. "Quick, schedule emergency procedure Katelyn, this platypus needs our help right now!" She announced.

The secretary named Katelyn furrowed her brows. "But Dr. Kettle, your lunch break-"

"No time." She cut her off. "Send a message to Baxter and tell him I'll be in room S1." She finished off taking the injured platypus carefully from Phineas and walking back quick pace.

And so here they were, anxious, worried, concerned and any other word that expresses what they were showing.

Perry suddenly felt a hand petting him. "It's okay boy, I'm sure Doofy will be just fine. He made it through the first time, he can do it again!" He smiled sadly.

How long have they been waiting? He lost track of time.

Finally, after so long, Dr. Kettle walked in the waiting area, stepping her way towards the group of children and platypus.

Just like before, Perry was the first to reach her, Phineas next with Ferb and the rest following after. "How is he Dr. Kettle?"

The Dr. frowned at the children. "Before I explain first I want to know. What in the world happened?"

All children exchanged glances with each other. "Umm well." "Uh, you see." "We didn't."

"Tell me the truth children." She said sternly.

Phineas looped his fingers nervously. "Well you see mam, a friend of ours didn't know about Doofy's condition and he kind of, pulled on the tail a bit. He didn't mean it though!" He quickly defended.

The vet stared. "Pulled on the tail a bit? It looks more like he was yanking it off. There is a difference between crushing and pulling, your friend pulled on delicate muscle tissue barely healing and has now strained the condition more than it already was."

"Is he going to be okay?" Phineas asked, eyes wide with fear.

Dr. Kettle sighed. "He's alright, luckily the damage isn't permanent so his tail will heal over time. I'm afraid we have to put a small cast on his tail to prevent damage from the outside and to keep him from accidently twisting, sitting or moving it. He will have to wear this cast for a week or two and take his medicine to help with the pain. Other than that, lots of resting will be needed."

All the children nodded.

"Thank you so much for everything and I'm terribly sorry for cutting off your lunch break." Lawrence said as the group started heading out the door, platypus and medicine in hand.

The vet smiled and waved. "It's alright, an animal in need is more important.

The car ride back still had tension as everyone's eyes flickered to the sleeping platypus.

* * *

"Well, I guess the Christmas break musical is a bust huh?" Phineas started.

Everyone nodded sadly. "Yeah." "Oh well." "Bummer."

"But on the bright side! At least Doofy is okay! We'll have to keep an extra vigilant eye on him to make sure nothing bad happens."

"And make sure Irving doesn't come near him." Ferb added.

Everyone agreed. "Oh yeah." "Yes indeed." "If he shows his face."

"Come on guys, we should let Doofy sleep. Dr. said he won't wake up for another hour."

The group wondered off leaving Perry alone with the injured scientist.

The whole episode scared him to no end. Seeing Doof unconscious, dangling upside down like a hunted animal. He cringed at the memory.

Perry walked over on the pet bed his owners placed Doof on, burrowing himself next to the platypus, face inches away from the other. Softly he began to nudge his bill against bill, cuddling even closer and slowly closing his eyes.

"Mm.. Per.. Per..ry."

Perry stood up suddenly. Was Doof awake?

He looked but all he saw was the still sleeping form of the platypus scientist.

"Perr.."

The scientist was mumbling in his sleep.

Deciding nothing out of the ordinary Perry cuddled himself back on his spot and instead just stared at Doof.

Silence occurred. Was Doof finished?

Leaving it at that, the teal platypus nudged again for good measure and closed his eyes once more time.

"Perry.. I care."

Perry listened in. It seems that physical contact triggers the mumbling, to test the theory he nudged once more.

"Per.. Perry.. care.. you."

The agent wanted to giggle. Care? You? The scientist might have been talking like an infant but he still understood what it meant. Doof cared about Perry.

He nudged for the final time. Maybe Doof will spill an embarrassing secret that Perry will be able to use later on.

"Perry.. I care.. more th-than.. friend.. love.. you.."

Perry choked on his spit.

What?

Love?

Eyeing the platypus Perry waited to hear something else, when no sounds came he didn't dare to nudge again. Did he mishear? Doof loves him? No, he probably meant love him as a friend! But then the 'more than' part rang in his ear. Doof wouldn't have used that if he meant as a friend.

Doof cared about him more than a friend. Doof loves him.

This made Perry's heart skip. Doof was in love with him!

Strangely, he didn't find it weird nor did it make him want to run away with his tail between his legs. He found it flattering! The scientist loved him! Maybe deep in his subconscious Perry loved him too. After all, the memory of Doof disappearing left him devastated and today's scene made his heart break.

Maybe he did love the scientist.

Perry smiled, cuddling back in again, inching closer than ever before.

He will just have to figure it out.


	9. Gruru You Too

"Good morning Perry, Doofy. How are you doing today boy?" Asked a cheerful Phineas that came running down the stairs ready for breakfast, Ferb right next to him as always.

A combination of two different 'Grurur' was his reply. He noticed the platypuses already had their breakfast served and the food bowls halfway eaten,also noticing the purple platypus wasn't paying as much attention to his food as he was to the cast wrapped around his tail.

Doof twisted his side to reach the alien contraption, frustratingly trying to bite the thing off. It annoyed him, it's heavy, it's a drag to carry and it's itchy!

"Doof, stop trying to take the thing off, leave it alone already." Perry scolded him.

"I can't help it! The thing is irritating!" Doof whined.

"It's for your own good, if you remember, a kid pulled your tail to the point of almost tearing it off." The agent casually reminded him.

Doof gave up with a frustrating sigh.

"Aww, you want the cast off boy?" Asked the red haired owner. "It's only been four days Doofy, the cast has to be on you for at least another week or two. Dr.'s orders." He said, giving Doof an apologetic petting.

The platypus grumbled pitifully.

Doof has been placed on bed rest, very boring, uneventful bed rest.

He couldn't even wonder far around the house, only allowed to walk to the kitchen for food and that's it. He wasn't permitted to head outside and only managed to catch small glimpses of the boys' incredible inventions from a poor view through the glass doors.

Stupid tail.

The scientist spent most of the time napping away, with all the rest he's been getting lately he wouldn't be surprised if the bags under his eyes completely disappeared. It will probably become a possibility.

The one good thing about being on bed rest is the non-stop, attention giving, and flattering pesky nagapus, otherwise known as Perry.

Ever since the Christmas break musical incident Perry decided it was his duty to look after the injured scientist. May it be when he was walking to the kitchen, chewing his food, drinking water, or doing other embarrassing bodily functions, Perry would always be there.

He was there even when he was just sleeping!

Doof would go to sleep with Perry staring at him and wake up with Perry right there asking if he wanted or needed anything.

The teal platypus was everywhere!

Not that Doof minded, he really loved all the attention he was getting. Why, if he was injured when he was human he was sure that nobody would have even bothered to ask if he was alright, or even say a simple "Hope you feel better soon."

He couldn't help feeling all warm and fuzzy on the inside, he really cared about the agent.

And Perry knew all about it.

Since he first heard it with his own ears Perry has been trying to find the perfect way to tell the scientist his feelings are mutual but all his ideas involved him just walking up to the Dr. proclaiming he knows the feelings the other has for him and stating he feels the same way, but from what he understands from his soap operas is that humans want it memorable, want it romantic and want to be swept off their feet.

Perry needed to change his tactics.

In the meantime, the agent has been trying to hint on his mutual attraction by watching over him, making sure he felt comfortable and had everything, asking if he needed something to keep the scientist from walking at all and keeping an eye on his tail so it doesn't strain any further.

Doof remained oblivious to his actions.

Perry _really_ needed to change his tactics.

* * *

On one of Doofs numerous naps of the day Perry found he couldn't look away from the purple platypus.

Doof was downright adorable, curled in a ball, chest and back slowly expanding and rising from his slow breathing and the fact that Doof sleeps with his arms tucked under each side of his head, face in bliss.

Perry is in love with his nemesis.

Why did he _just_ realize this after the other confessed first?

Was he blocking it out? Ignoring it on purpose?

Either way, he knows his feelings now and all he wants to do is cuddle the other endlessly, smother him with sweet words and impress him with suave moves, which he probably already does when they would have their usual past encounters as human and platypus but that's besides the matter.

When he was positive the other was fully asleep Perry crawled closer and positioned himself so that both platypus were curled together perfectly, complimenting each other. Once he found the spots he placed his bill so that the tip was touching Doofs, just like he has done in the past few days and the first time on the car ride to the vet.

Softly, he started nudging the bills together. An action that held more meaning then it led on.

He must have been losing his touch because as soon as he did this the eyes of the supposedly sleeping platypus shot open.

"Perry!" He shouted, jumping suddenly on his arms. "Wh-what was that about?"

Oh dear, guess the jig is up.

Perry casually got up on his arms as well, mimicking the scientist. "I was just nudging our bills together."

"Well yeah, I kind of figured that, but why?" Asked the now timid purple monotreme.

"Sign of affection." The agent simply said.

"S-sign of affection? What do you mean by sign of affection?"

"I mean what said, it's a sign of affection." He said again. "Is there other kinds of affections?"

"Yes! Yes there is! There is affection for friends, affection for family, affection for lov- lo-.. uh couples!" Doof stuttered.

"Oh, affection for couples then."

"W-what!? N-no! No! We aren't a c-couple Perry! I don't lo-.. I-I don't.. don't see you like that! You're my b-best friend Perry!" The scientist started to panic, not managing to find his words anymore and feeling the room get intensely warm.

Perry shook his head at him. "You can stop lying Doof, I know how you _really_ feel about me."

"I d-don't know what you're talking about!" He pitifully defended.

"Stop lying, I know you love me as more than a best friend, I know you care for me deeply, I know the truth so don't lie to my face." Perry said sternly, this was not how he wanted the confession to go.

"You know? How? When!?"

"About four days ago." The angent answered. "You were in your medical endues state and each time I nudged your bill you started talking. You happened to confess your love and this is where we are now."

"You knew? You knew for four days? And you didn't tell me I talked in my sleep!?" The scientist asked stunned.

"Pretty much."

Doof dropped his gaze, head low trying to hide his face. Perry knew about his secret for four days and did nothing! Continuing on the days as if his confession never happened. The scientist was devastated.

"W-well, seeing as you know about that, and clearly you don't feel the same way because honestly, who would love a pathetic, divorced, evil scientist who can't take over the tri-state area and can't even keep a b-best friend?" Doof was on the verge of tears. "I understand if you don't want to ever see me again."

"Doof, look at me."

The purple platypus refused.

"Doof."

Still nothing.

Perry decided to take action. He stood up and walked to face Doof directly, lowering his head so he could see the face of the heartbroken Dr. and nudged his bill again.

Doof jumped from the contact, landing on his rear and cringing from the pain it caused his tail.

"Let me let you in on a little secret about bill to bill nudging Heinz."

Doofs eyes widened, Perry never used his name before! Why now?

Perry walked forward locking his bill against the other and keeping it there while starring into those big beautiful blue eyes, losing himself in them.

"To everyone else, humans, dogs, cats, any animal that isn't platypus, bill nudging is just a simple act of physical contact, a comfort gesture, show of dominance or any other ridiculous thing one would believe it to be. But to a platypus, the nudging means a lot more. It expresses trust, confidence to the other participant, it shows love. A simple way to explain is in human terms, nudging of the bill means kissing." Perry finished, hovering over the scientist that managed to take his heart.

Doof was dumbfounded. "K-k-ki-k-ki-kiss-kissing!?"

"Heinz, shut up and accept that I love you too." Perry smiled, initiating an intense time of bill nudging for the rest of the evening.


	10. Behind The Tail

Days have passed since Doof and Perry's confession towards each other and the two couldn't be happier. There were some occasions where it was extremely awkward for the platypuses since they were still getting used to it but it was always made up with lots and lots of bill nudging. All in all it was heartwarming for their owners to watch.

"Hey Doofy! The day to remove your tail cast is almost near! Soon you can move your tail around freely without having to feel any pain, aren't you excited?" Phineas enthusiastically asked the purple platypus.

He's response was an answer in the form of chattering but Phineas knew exactly what it meant. 'You bet I am!'

"Great! You just keep resting your tail, if any of you need us Ferb and I will be outside!" With that said the red and green head ran out the doors, covered in layers of warm clothes, scarfs and shining smiles.

"Your boys are really cheerful." Doof started when he was sure they were alone. "I get a new cavity every day I see them."

Perry smiled at the others saying. "You get used to it after a while, your teeth grow an extra layer of child glee protection."

The ex-human laughed, deciding to leave it at that he inched closer to the teal platypus and cuddled his side, accidently bumping him with his shoulder. Perry, taking it as a playful start, bumped him back a tad harder, and this is how the platypuses found themselves starring in an intense game of nudge and shove that led to entangle limbs all over the place. Once they managed to separate Perry leaped to Doof, trying to pin him down as the scientist turned and evaded as much of the moves as he could, laughing out loud as he ran, zigzagging left and right circling around the living room. Doof made a wrong turn and ended up cornered with no way to turn, but before he could direct himself back he felt a sudden force clamp down on his still sensitive tail.

Yelping, he turned to the source and found Perry had not only bitten down on the only exposed part of his tail outside the cast and still clamped on but was also gazing at the appendage with deep interest.

"P-Perry? Ow! What are you doing? Let go! My tail still hurts!"

That must have done the trick because Perry blinked himself off whatever trance he had been in. Perry looked up at him and found his eyes widening, letting go of his tail and backing away as if it burned.

Twisting his body to softly message the bitten area Doof asked. "What was that about? Why did you bit me?"

He saw Perry was twirling his fingers together sheepishly and looked as if he was blushing. "I-I don't know what came over me, I didn't mean to bite you."

"Yeah well, oww it still hurts you know." He indicated, still messaging his tail.

"I'll go get something for the pain!" Perry quickly said, running off in a direction.

Doof looked at the spot the platypus disappeared from and gazed off in confusion. What in the world?

After keeping true to his word and bringing a red liquid substance that not only dulled the pain but also made him slightly drowsy both platypuses sat distant from each other. The incident with the tail biting left Perry feeling extremely awkward for reasons Doof couldn't fathom, none the less he respected the teal platypus' space and didn't press the matter. Even though he really, _really_ wanted too.

Sometime close to the boys bed time Doof tried to lighten up the mood. When Perry least expected it he stalked his way closer, lifting his tail to prevent the cast from making contact with the carpet and making any sort of noise, with his tail still recovering the action was a lot more painful than it looked.

When he was within pouncing distance Doof gave the teal platypus' tail a look and changed tactics. As quick as his Ocelot parents taught him he targeted his prey and made his move, biting down on Perry's tail.

Perry, who was startled at the sudden action, stood on his hind legs by accident and quickly turned towards Doof. "Heinz! What are you doing!?" He scolded.

Releasing the tail from his hold, Doof grinned up at him. "Giving you a taste of your _own_ medicinnee! How do you like having _your_ tail bitten huh?"

Still staring up at the platypus Doof's grinned started to subside. Perry wasn't smiling, but neither was he mad. The teal platypus had crouched down and was now sitting, face facing downward, his eyes glaring through the ground.

Even with the fur in the way Doof can tell he was blushing furiously.

What?

"Doof, don't ever bite my tail again." Perry started, switching back to the acquaintance name, his voice sounding deep and downright serious. "I won't be held responsible for my actions if you do, so don't ever, _ever, _bite my tail again."

With that said he turned away from Doof and walked to Ferbs bed, jumping up and cuddling next to him.

Doof was left alone standing in the hall. He ended up sleeping by himself on the pet bed in the living room.

What just happened?

* * *

Everyone always said that the next day after an argument would be better, it wasn't.

Perry didn't just keep his distance that morning; he was flat out avoiding him!

There was no 'good morning', no 'how was your lonely night?', and definitely no 'the reason I'm avoiding you today.'

And it all started because Perry bit his tail! It's not like it was Heinz's fault!

Then it hit him, it _started_ because of tail biting! Perry is avoiding him because he bit his tail!

The wheels were turning inside the ex-humans head. Tail biting, did it have some sort of significance? Maybe in platypus term it meant something bad?

Heinz jumped; did he just insult Perry by doing that? No, that can't be right. Perry bit _him_ first _he_ should be the one upset, not the other way around, the platypus has no right to be angry at him when he started it! Then what else does it mean?

The purple platypus growled as much as platypus voice strings would let him. This isn't going to get him anywhere, he should have studied on the subject of platypuses more!

That's it!

Quickly finding his legs Doof ran up the stairs and after checking for any signs of the other platypus entered the boys' room. He turned on the computer and started the search engine for 'Platypus Tail Biting.'

The first site that popped out left him mouth opened and shocked.

Monotreme Reproductive Physiology and Behavior?

What in the?

Shyly clicking on the sight he ended up reading a full introduction on the Platypus species and background, quickly skipping through reproduction and egg and embryo development and reading halfway through mating behavior, making him more nauseated than he already is. He abruptly stopped when certain entail involving tail biting came up.

'_Pre-mating behavior generally includes increased bodily contact, following and circling, and the male biting the female's tail_.'

What. In. The. Teufel?

Male? Biting the female's? Tail?

Doof read and re-read the sentence over, and over. Losing count on how many times he did.

Perry bit his tail, male platypuses bite female platypus's tail, Perry bit him first.

Doof is the GIRL!?

He mentally screamed in his mind.

There is no way he is the _girl_!

There is no way Doof is going to be labeled as the _girl_!

There is no way Doof is going to let Perry be labeled as the boy without a fight!

This means dominance!


	11. Welcome Dr D

Doof was going crazy.

He misses Perry, he misses the cuddling they did, he misses talking with him and most of all, he misses the bill nudging!

The agent is _still_ avoiding him and no matter what Doof tries to catch him Perry finds an excuse to leave the room, heads to the opposite direction, or simply runs away!

On a side note, Doof's tail is almost fully recovered! He is only days away before he can finally remove the dreadful cast and he couldn't wait! However the excitement is short lived because without Perry the celebration would be boring.

On another side note, Doof just saw Perry heading towards the living room and this could finally be his chance to corner the teal monotreme and force him to talk!

Skillfully stalking his way, the scientist made it to the living room undetected only to look around confused.

Where's Perry?

The platypus in question was nowhere in sight, figuring the stalking is pointless now Doof walked across the room looking for any signs of the agent.

Without warning he felt a pair of hands grab him from the scruff of his back neck and drag him towards the chimney, suddenly throwing him. He was expecting to hit the ground but the ground just kept going and going. Closing his eyes, Doof did the only thing expected in this situation, screamed.

He finally reached a ground, landing face first on a shiny floor surface. Regaining some posture he found the room had machines, devices, wires, tubes and a giant screen TV. This was a scientist's dream, only, what is this place?

Doof craned his neck back when he heard a pair of feet land on the same floor behind him. It was Perry, standing on his hind legs and wearing his trademark fedora.

Wow, he hasn't seen that fedora in a while.

"Agent P I am very disappointed in you!" Came a booming voice that Heinz recognized all too well.

Francis?

On the large screen TV the moustache covered face of Monogram is shown, he had his uni-brow furrowed and glared at the two platypuses in the room.

"Agent P, you know protocol obligates you to inform us of anything happening in your home that involves housing evil scientist! Even if the scientist is a platypus as well!"

The agent simply bowed his head, fedora hiding his eyes.

"Inform?" Doof question. "You mean, you haven't informed Francis about me staying with you Perry?"

Perry turned to him, head still bowed. "I um, haven't exactly been focused on the agency, seeing as something else was sort of distracting me. I didn't want him to take you away." He sheepishly admitted.

The scientist felt touched, he went against the agency's rules for him?

"Hey! Don't talk to yourselves when there are humans here who don't understand platypus!" Monogram bellowed.

Doof tried communicating with the major, but to no avail. 'Francis wait, it isn't Perry's fault!'

"Can it Doofenshmirtz, I especially don't want to hear _your _chattering. Now pack your bags, you are being evacuated from the Flynn-Fletchers household, we can't have evil scientist rooming with our agents, and as for you Agent P, pack your bags too because you are being relocated to a new home." Monogram ordered.

'WHAT!?' Both platypuses shouted at the same time.

Doof turned to Perry. "Quick Perry, we need to find something to communicate with! Is there anything in this lair of yours?"

Perry shook his head and pulled out a notepad and a pen from his hat. "This is all I have." He answered.

The scientist took the objects. "This will have to do then."

Quickly, he dashed off closer to the screen and stood on the agents' chair, scribbling something down. When he finished he held the message up as far as he could so Monogram could see it.

"What's this? You want to say something? I don't want to read any of it." Monogram scoffed, crossing his arms on the screen.

Doof held the message up higher, motioning to the Major that it was important.

After insistently bouncing the message Monogram gave in. "Oh alright, what foolishness do you have to say?"

He held it up steadily. "Let's see." Monogram read out loud. "'Francis, do not blame Perry. It is not his fault, I am the one who changed into a platypus and ended up injured out in the snow. Perry's family took me in, Perry had no say in it.' Mm, well that does explain why Agent P even allowed you in, but why didn't he inform us immediately?"

Doof took the message back and scribbled down another, holding it up once it was finished.

"'I distracted Perry from informing you.' _You_? You managed to distract the agencies best agent? How do you even manage that?" Monogram asked.

This time both platypuses looked at opposite directions, rubbing their necks awkwardly.

"Well?" The Major said impatiently. "Are any of you going to answer that?"

Doof took the pen and tried to scribble an answer but his hand wouldn't stop shaking. How could he _explain _this?

A teal hand on his shoulder made him stop and he looked up as Perry took the pad and paper away, scribbling his own message and holding it up.

"Hmm, 'Heinz distracted me by being himself, we realized we cared about each other more than just friends. I didn't want to inform you because I wanted this time to myself. I understand if you relocate me.' Agent P, you really need to work on your spelling, I could barely understand any of that. None the less, I'm sorry Agent P, you know the rules, agents aren't allowed to go frolicking with evil scientist." The Major enforced.

Perry bowed his head understandingly.

Doof on the other hand thought of an idea, quickly snatching the pad and pen and scribbling furiously. Holding it up Monogram began to read once more. "'What if I wasn't an evil scientist?' What do you mean by not being an evil scientist Doofenshmirtz?"

He scribbled again. "'I mean, what if I'm a good scientist. I can work for the agency and invent things for you guys, I'm a platypus with a scientific brain. I'll make you guys things in exchange for letting me stay and not relocate Perry.' What? Are you serious Doofenshmirtz?" Francis asked intrigued.

Perry was asking the same thing. "What are you doing Heinz?"

Doof smiled. "I'm doing the right thing. If giving up evil means I get to stay with the agent I love than it's worth it in the end."

The agent couldn't believe his ears.

"Doofenshmirtz are you sure? Working in the agency means you are loyal to us no matter what, this includes no evil, no taking over and no dull colors."

Doof cringed on the last one, quickly scribbling a 'Yes I'm sure' and showing it.

Monogram nodded. "Very well, you're not officially in yet until you pass the lie detector test and get the yearly vaccinations. As for you Agent P, you will be reassigned a new nemesis as soon as possible."

'V-vaccinations!?' Doof screamed on the side as Perry took the pad and pen back, scribbling another message.

Monogram read it. "'If I may be so bold Major, I would like to be repositioned.' Repositioned? What are you talking about Agent P?"

More scribbling. "'I mean, without Doofenshmirtz as my nemesis I feel treacherous replacing him. I would like to request a reposition to maybe work as a recruiter or trainer.' Mm.." The Major thought this over. "That is a big request Agent P, to let our best agent go into recruitment and training instead of field work. The best I can do is reposition you to both jobs, this way your payment and insurance plan doesn't change, and you get to stay with your current family, we'll even allow Doofenshmirtz to stay with you. Of course this doesn't completely excuse you from field work, you will be expected to take on missions when an emergency occurs, understand?"

Perry saluted the Major, agreeing.

"Alright then Agent P, be aware of a future call for Doofenshmirtz test appointment and vaccination, we will send your new schedule as soon as we have it. Dismissed."

Perry jumped down from the chair and turned to walk towards the tube leading to home.

"Oh and Agent P." Monogram suddenly said. "Congratulations, to you both."

Perry smiled and waved a thank you, Doof on the other hand gotten the pad and pen and scribbled for the last time. "'Thank you for this Francis.'" Monogram read. "Humph, that's Major Monogram to you Dr. D."

Francis watched as the Agent and newly named Agencies Scientist left the lair together.

"Uh sir? Are you sure about this? Letting Doofenshmirtz join us?" Carl asked, uncertain.

Monogram shrugged. "We'll see what happens, besides, I'm pretty sure Agent P will keep him in line.

* * *

Back in the Flynn-Fletcher household the two platypuses were just sliding out of the chimney, being thrown to the ground. Doof landing ever so graciously on his face yet again, tail draped over himself as his rump became exposed.

Perry landed expertly on his hind webbed feet, removing his hat and hiding it while avoiding looking at Doofs direction, finding interest in a dust ball hidden in-between the transaction of chimney to wall.

Now that the adrenaline of the day was over, the platypuses found themselves back in the awkward-avoiding all possible-wanting answers state.

"Well, that was interesting." The scientist tried, breaking the tense silence.

The agent nodded. "Yeah it was."

More silence.

"Listen Heinz, thank you for that." Perry started.

"For what?" Doof asked, tilting his body back so his backside would land on the ground, tail still draped over himself and twisting his neck up to stared at Perry.

"For giving up evil to stay with me, I never really expected you to give it up so easily like that."

"Oh well." Doof turned forward to look at the floor. "When you have a good reason like I do you find you will easily give up anything for that reason. Plus, I need a job! I'm not a freeloading platypus, I need to bring home the bacon, or in platypus term, bring home the bugs and insects. That's what a man does!" Lifting himself up, the scientist made a victory stance, puffing out his chest to exaggerate his point.

"Okay, if you say so." Said the confused agent. "And sorry about avoiding you."

The Dr. looked at him. "Hey that's right! Why have you been avoiding me?"

Perry started to rub the back of his neck embarrassed. "Well, uh, you see." He coughed. "It's because I bit your tail by accident, it kind of left me uncomfortable, not in a bad way though!" He quickly assured. "Jut in a, how do I put this? Uh, in a 'self-control' way I guess."

"Does biting my tail mean something? Is it something _bad_ in your 'platypus' term?" Doof asked, faking ignorance and quirking an eyebrow to play the part.

"What? No! No, it doesn't mean anything bad!"

"Oh, then what does it mean?" Doof tried again.

"Nothing! It means nothing." The agent said avoiding.

The doctor continued to play his cards. "Well if it means nothing why did you get all-"

"Just drop it already! " He suddenly interrupted. "It means nothing you need to know alright!"

"Okay okay, no need to yell at me." Doof said, lifting his arms up in surrender. "I'll stop."

"Good." Perry sighed.

"You owe me though." The newly turned-good-scientist said suddenly, grinning.

The teal platypus gazed at him questioningly, an eyebrow raised before getting tackled down by a cuddle craving, hugging wanting and bill nudging obsessed purple platypus.

Oh he missed this.


	12. Merry Christmas

**Warning**: This chapter contains implied sex scene, no actual graphic is shown but some of it may be mature for younger audience (I know you're out there!) or if you don't like the idea of these characters doing anything of the sort, I placed a warning on the part so you can skip ahead when you read it.

* * *

Today is the third best day ever for Doof, the second being his first ever Inator invented and the first is the day Almond Brittle was made. Today is the third best day, not because it's Christmas Eve, but because he finally gets his cast removed!

As soon as the scientist woke up, he slipped out of Perry's comfy grasp, but not before he nudged him, and ran to the stairs waiting anxiously. The moment he saw one of the boys, Phineas, walk down the stairs, rubbing sleep from their eyes he chattered non-stop waving his tail excitingly.

"Good morning Doofy! Today's the day! We get to remove your cast! Ferb," Phineas turned to his brother. "Care to help me do the honors?" Together, the brothers walked to the platypus and started to poke, un-clap, twist and other things that made clicking noise until finally they pulled the cast off. Hallelujah! He was free of the dreaded contraption!

"There you go Doofy!" Both owners petted his head before walking off into the kitchen to serve themselves breakfast and grab the pet food.

Doof turned his head and stared at the newly freed appendage, it's been covered up for so long he almost forgot how it looked like. Slowly he placed his hand on it and pressed lightly, making sure it didn't cause pain, there was a little bit of tingling and soreness but that's expected. He can survive with that.

He got so excited he couldn't hold it in anymore, he ran to where he left Perry sleeping and pounced him without warning, sitting on the very surprised and very annoyed platypus. "Heinz! What in the world!"

The Dr. grinned. "Perry! My cast is gone! I can finally walk around without dragging the darn thing! I'm so happy!"

The agent stared up at the offender sitting on him. "I can tell, you won't stop wagging your tail around."

Looking behind him Doof noticed that his tail was just as glad as he was because it waved left and right, kind of like a dogs when they get excited, and wouldn't stop.

He turned back to face the agent, a little embarrassed by the scene witnessed. "Yeah well, it doesn't matter! I'm free!" The purple platypus was bubbling with happiness he wasn't aware that he was jumping up and down, still on the agents back and oblivious to what this was causing.

Perry was trying his best to push down what this action was prompting him, somewhere in the pit of his stomach began to bubble with heat and started to expand on other regions of his body. Suddenly he lifted his upper body rigidly, triggering an immediate roll down his spine as Doof landed on his stomach once he made contact with the floor.

"Come on, breakfast is on and later today you're expected to be at the agencies Christmas Eve party _Dr. D._" Perry said walking off into the kitchen having a head start on his food.

"Hey get back here!" Grumbled the thrown platypus, running off to catch up.

* * *

"Everything is going to be fine Heinz."

"You don't know that! What if they don't like me? What if they pick on me?" Asked an extremely nervous scientist as he was dragged down the hall leading to the lobby that hosted the agency party.

"They aren't going to pick on you Heinz, it's against agency rules for any agents to be disrespectful towards others. Give it time for them to get use to you, after all you're an evil scientist that just _recently_ turned good, they will be wary of you." Mentioned a slightly irritated agent, dragging the Dr. by the arm just as they reached the lobby's doors.

"Ready?" He asked once they were standing just outside.

"R-ready, just don't leave me alone okay?" Doof pleaded.

"Wouldn't think of it."

Together they walked forward, doors sliding open to let them in, the stench of cookies and animal fur overwhelming their nostrils.

There were animals everywhere, varying from worms to cows to deers and even lions! A long table is seen on the back of the lobby holding different kind of cookies in different sizes. Doof looked around amazed, this was really different from the L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N meetings he was used to, almost no sign of humans anywhere. That is, until Monogram and his intern decided to walk up to them and, really loudly, say their hellos attracting the entire rooms attention.

"Ah, Agent P and the newly recruited Dr. D! You made it! I would hope so since you're the animal of honor today Dr. D" Monogram bellowed.

"Congratulations on joining us Dr. and welcome!" Finished off his intern.

With every pair of eyes in the room directed at them Doof awkwardly waved a 'Thank you' and chuckled.

"Well then, that said enjoy the festivities! Let the party continue!"

The music volume was raised even more and every animal began to dance again, the spot light on the scientist already forgotten.

"That wasn't so bad now, was it?" Perry asked after the attention was gone.

"Yeah, I guess I exaggerated."

"Told you so, now, do you want anything? Punch? Cookies?" The agent offered.

Doof nodded enthusiastically. "Punch sounds really good!"

"Alright, wait here I'll be right back." He said before rushing off towards the table with snacks and drinks.

The new joined scientist stood where he was left awkwardly, looking around at every animal dancing around, each one had their fedoras on. Was he going to get one too? That would be awesome if he did, but then again he was just an inventor in the agency, they don't have fedoras for those. At least he doesn't think they do.

"I see you finally caved in and joined huh?" Came a soft, accented voice out of nowhere. Jerking his heard towards the voice Doof ended up facing an old adversary that he never imagined to run in again.

Peter?

He internally scolded himself, of course Peter was going to be here! He works in the same agency with Perry, he was going to run into him eventually, might as well get it over with.

"Hello Peter, uh long time no see huh?"

Peter nodded walking closer to him. "Yes indeed, never thought I'd see you as a platypus though, it's a nice change." The panda stuck out his hand to shake.

"Yeah, it was really a last minute kind of change." Doof added, raising his own hand to shake back, just inches before he grabbed hold of it Peter swiftly took both hands and held them up, face suddenly centimeters away from his bill.

"You know." The panda started to whisper. "I always thought you were adorable when you were human, but seeing you as a platypus now, let's just say you're teasing me standing there with your stunning eyes and downright lovable tail and webbed feet."

Doof stared dumbfounded.

What in the world? Is Peter doing?

Is the agent hitting on him? Actually genuinely hitting on him!?

He didn't know if he should feel flattered or insulted, the panda is hitting on him because of the change! But he did say he thought him adorable when he was human so it's not like the panda could even talk to him back then, but really! Hitting on him as if he was a damsel, someone he could easily sweep off his webbed feet.

Where is Perry when you need him!

"Get your hands off him!"

Oh, there he is.

Both platypus and panda turned to the one responsible for shouting; the teal platypus held two cups filled with red colored liquid, the punch most likely, and he had a menacing aurora around him that was absolutely terrifying. It even made Doof back away from the panda and caused the animals around them to make room.

"Well hello to you too Perry." Peter casually said, still holding on to the scientists hands.

"I said get your hands off him and back away Peter." Perry tried again, voice growing deeper with each word.

Peter exchanged looks back and forth between the platypuses. Boyfriend alert.

The panda lingered his hold on the hands further than was necessary before slowly releasing them and turning to the jealous platypus. "Oops, sorry, didn't know he was already spoken for. I couldn't resist."

"Just leave already." Perry growled.

"Nice to see you as well." He turned to face Doof. "And I'll see you later, Dr." He purred before walking off and disappearing into the crowd.

When he was out of sight Doof placed a comforting hand on Perry's shoulder. "Perry? You alright?"

He nodded. "Yeah, just. _Really_ hate that guy. He managed to take you once, I'm not letting him take you again without a fight."

The scientist smiled. "I won't leave you for anyone Perry, not even for Peter. I changed into a platypus for you, not for Peter. If it was for him I would have changed into a _panda_ but I don't think I'd look as great, not that there is anything wrong with how Peter looks. He looks great! But I'm more attracted to you Perry. I-"

"Heinz." Perry interrupted.

"What?"

"You're babbling again, you should stop talking right, take this drink, down it quickly and join me on a dance." He said, extending an arm holding a cup for the scientist.

He took it smiling and did what he was told, throwing the cup away in a conveniently close trash bin. "Dance the_ evil_ dance?"

Perry pulled him closer after throwing his own cup, holding his hand with one and placing his other on the Dr.'s waist. "How about dance_ our_ dance?"

Doof nudged his bill tip against Perry's, agreeing before they started to sway together in perfect sync with a slow Christmas song that just so happened to start playing. A Major and intern innocently standing next to the music box, snickering to each other with the other animals that witnessed the scene.

They all started laughing when they heard the distinct voice of Doofenshmirtz shout "Hey! Why are _you_ leading!?"

* * *

**(Implied Sex Scene)**

By the time they decided to return home the sun had already set in and snowflakes were falling ever so softly from heaven.

The two platypuses were cuddled together on their pet bed as they did every night. Happy from the days early merriments.

Perry was laying his upper body over Doof's shoulders, draping himself like a blanket against the scientist and nibbling the side of his neck affectionately. The act is meant to be innocent but it was having a completely different effect on the doctor.

Doof felt his cheeks grow warm as Perry continued the grooming. This could be a problem.

Without even realizing Doof started making passionate facial expressions and if it wasn't for Perry who stopped his probing to question if he was alright he would have started to make very embarrassing noises.

"Y-yeah I'm alright, just tired from today's party." He quickly answered, turning his face away before the agent could identify his blush.

If the agent had suspected something from the obvious avoidance he didn't bother with it, simply nodding and laying down closer to the scientist's side. When he was sure the blush had died down as well as the heat Doof turned to face Perry and prepared his spot to sleep, but the instance he gazed at the teal platypus his face became increasingly hot and something on the pit of his stomach burnt.

Instinctively he tried calming down the burning by placing his hand against his lower stomach and regretted it immediately. The sensation only grew stronger and Doof cringed.

Suddenly getting up from the pet bed, Doof walked behind one of the potted plants and slumped himself on the floor, welcoming the refreshing cool feeling.

Perry looked at the scientist confusingly, walking over with a questioning gaze. "Heinz? Is everything alright?"

"Yes! Yes, everything is fine, just give me a minute and I'll go back to bed." He quickly answered.

The teal platypus didn't buy the act but didn't push the matter further, simply turned to walk back on the bed, back facing Doof.

The burning started to die down again and the scientist tried this one more time. Instead of it coming back from just looking at Perry, it came back from Doof looking at the agent's tail, an overwhelming urge to bite it followed after. Remembering what he read about tail biting Doof shook his head away from the thoughts, thinking long and hard about what he wanted to do, the urge overpowered his thoughts, he gave in, suddenly clamping his bill down on the unsuspecting platypus tail and relishing the reaction.

"Heinz! What are you _doing_!?" Perry shouted.

Doof didn't let go.

"Heinz! I told you not to bite my tail! Let go already! I'm warning you!"

Still nothing, the Dr. did not want to let go.

This caused something inside Perry to stir, this wasn't good. Not good at all. If he didn't get him to let go Perry won't be able to control himself.

"Heinz!" He hissed this time. "I told you, if you bite my tail again I won't be held responsible for what I do!_ Let. Go._"

That did the trick. The scientist let go of his tail and looked at Perry dead in the eyes. "I know." He said, voice sounding deeper than it was ever meant to be and made Perry's body reel.

Doof was having a fight with his urges as they started to cloud his mind, he still had to have _some_ sort of self-control. "I know what tail biting means." He wasn't about to let his impulses make this moment turn animalistic, no matter how much he was losing the battle.

"You know?" Perry question, his mind half-way clouded already. "Then you know exactly what you're initiating."

The purple platypus just walked closer to the agent and nudge his bill against the fur located around the neck, nibbling. That was all Perry needed before he rushed behind Doof and grabbed hold of his tail with his bill, instincts guiding them both.

**(End Scene)**

* * *

Christmas morning came by too fast.

The noise of feet scrambling down the stairs stirred Doof awake, causing him to recollect aches, soreness, fatigue and worse of all, a very smug and smirk covered teal platypus.

"I warned you." He said in-between smiles.

"Shut up." Was all the scientist could say.

The agent chuckled. "You're the one who started it, you can't blame me for what I told you."

"Yeah well, I wasn't expecting you to have so much stamina though. Seriously, where do you even keep it all? Your body is too small for it!" Doof screamed burrowing his head in the bed.

"The world will never know." Is his only reply. "Now come on, it's Christmas and presents are meant to be opened right now." He placed a paw to shake the scientist over but he refused to budge.

"I can look at present opening fine from right here."

Perry laughed at the Dr.'s words, walking off and coming back with a small box expertly wrapped in teal paper and a cute red ribbon on top. "Here, will this encourage you to get up?"

Doof looked up and eyes widened as soon as he gazed on the box, with his hands he motioned if the box was for him and after a nod from the agent confirmed it was, Doof lit up, quickly opening the box and pulling out a very familiar, small lab coat.

"What?" He question, fingers softly stroking the material.

"I found that lab coat on the floor the day you turned yourself into a platypus. I kept it with me ever since as a reminder in case you never came back. I thought that since you're going to work for the agency as an inventor now that you should have your _own_ uniform. I modified your lab coat to fit your new body. What do you think?"

Doof continued to softly stroke the coat and smiled brightly. "I love it, but I didn't get anything for you!"

The agent slowly walked over to him and nudged his bill. "I have everything I need right here."

The inventor laughed. "That is the corniest thing you've said to me Perry!"

Perry playfully shoved him to the side. "Quiet you."

"Perry! Doofy! Breakfast!" Phineas' voice was heard from the kitchen.

The worn out platypus grumbled. "Do I have to move?"

"Come on, it's not that far. You can do it, I believe in you." Perry encouraged.

"Shut it."

"I'll let you have my Christmas cookie if you go." The agent bribed.

His response was another grumble.

"Merry Christmas Perry, Doofy. Did you sleep well?" Asked the red haired owner.

You have no idea.


	13. Insanity

**Note:** It's finally time! For those of you who have seen my Fanart of the same name as this chapter you know what's coming! ;D Don't judge too hard and enjoy~

The days in-between Christmas day and New Years came and went, New Years itself being comical and heartwarming event.

It started off with Phineas and Ferb making a gigantic, fire-works, launching station in the backyard, complete with towers, poles and lights that lit up every three seconds. The boys went all out even shaping the one enormous fire-work into an actual spaceship looking contraption with a lone string on the bottom being the launch initiate. Throughout it all the older sibling, Candace, tried with all her might to drag her mother (Which looked strangely familiar to Doof) out and witness what was going on but each time her mother either waved her off or something always called for her attention.

In the end the fire-work was launched mere seconds before the mother came out but because of forgotten wiring the rocket-shaped item was still tied down with the station and ended up dragging the entire project up to the sky with it. Thankfully everyone was off the platform when it lifted.

Days following after New Years Phineas, Ferb and his friends made the best of the last few evenings of freedom before their dreaded school started again, forever trapping them in a system until spring break and summer.

Doof also made the best of his days before he was tangled in the work-load of inventions, inventor deadlines, and recently, a hunger phase with a strange feeling of pressure on his stomach.

First he passed it off as new-job anxiety and nervousness, but even when he wasn't working and simply finding activities to do in the house the feeling didn't go away. He thought overtime it would simply stop but it only strengthened each passing day.

Lying on his back in the backyard, Doof let the sun bask him with its warmth, the kids were already in school and parents out working or doing whatever they do that keep them occupied, Doof craned forward on his arms sighing as he gazed down on himself. The scientist knew he was out of shape and even as a platypus his body figure is inferior compared to Perry's, but today his stomach looked bloated. Had he been eating too much? His arms and legs looked the same but for some reason his stomach stuck out. It may be because as a human he had one as well and only after starting his workout did his stomach start to subside, still, when he started off as a platypus it wasn't this bad! Why the sudden change?

He may have begun to eat a lot recently but that would be fat going all around his body, it seems that the food was heading to only one direction and looked as if it was storing it there. It felt like it too.

Doof sighed, leaning his head back on the ground. _'I've been letting myself go.'_

He remained like this as the sun turned overhead and slowly circled around, basking him with its presence. It was still respectively cool outside but it was a tolerable cool as long as you remained under the sun. When clouds decided to show their presence and block out the spotlight hogging fire star, Doof got up and walked inside the house, relishing that he can walk on his hind legs at all. Hiding your non-animal like actions from human eyes is a lot harder than the agents make it seem, on more than one occasion he was caught walking on his hind legs but with quick thinking Doof managed to pull it off by simply acting as if he spotted something interesting and tried reaching up for it.

Walking past the kitchen Doof headed to the living room and spotted the bed, all he wanted to do now was take a long nap or maybe sleep this pressure on his stomach away, but before he could take a step forward he suddenly clenched an arm on his lower abdomen, using his other one to hold himself from slamming face first on the floor.

A sharp pain shot through him, starting from his stomach and heading in all directions. He didn't know what it was but throbs kept hitting him on his gut making it extremely hard to breathe and even harder to move.

"A-ah.. P-Perry!" He tried, forgetting that Perry was down in the agencies training room teaching new recruits the basics.

The pain was unbearable, Doof wanted to push but he didn't understand why, he still did it none the less.

It didn't help.

The pain only increased as the pressure he felt for the past few days started to intensify. Doof felt like he was going to explode, and from the way the compression expanded he wouldn't be surprised if he did.

Before the explosion could happen the scientist blacked out, falling lifeless on the floor.

* * *

Perry's mind was reeling.

One second he was down in the training room with new recruits and the next he came back home to an unconscious Doof. "Heinz!" The agent shot his way to him, feeling for pulses or anything that signifies Doof is still alive. Nobody was in the house to help him, so the vet was automatically out, he did the next best thing and carried him back to the slide, holding Doof tightly as they made their way to the lair. Already receiving the distress signal Monograms face appeared on the screen asking for information, one look at the inventor and Doof was instantly whisked away to HQ's emergency wing.

The agent paced back and forth. Unlike the visits to the vets office where his owners were with him nobody was here to witness him walking on his hind legs.

Everything happened so fast that he didn't get a chance to see Doof off as they took him, only managing to witness the direction they headed before vanishing inside a room.

The wait was killing him, _again._

Doof is going to gain the title of most doctor visits with the way he was going, and the title for most heart attacks Perry almost got because of it.

The moment he heard a creek Perry turned instantly and ran towards the door, Carl walked out holding a clipboard and timidly looked at him. "U-um, A-agent P, I have a question for you before I tell you of Dr. D's condition." He coughed. "Have you and Dr. D ever.. umm, ever done the _act_?" He asked blushing.

The agent just gazed at him oddly.

"Have you and Dr. D done the _act_? You know the _act_ where you both.. do stuff together." He tried again, feeling extremely uncomfortable.

Perry frowned. 'What do you mean act? What are you talking about? Tell me what's wrong with Heinz already!'

The intern gave up. "Have you and Dr. D commence in the act of breeding Agent P?"

Perry's eyes widened. 'Oh!_ That _act.'

Clearing his throat awkwardly and placing his hands behind him with a sheepish smile he nodded, an evident blush on his face.

Carl gave a curt nod. "W-well, that answers one question. Now, about Dr. D. We believe that his inator is responsible for this."

The agent panicked. 'Is he hurt?'

"No it's nothing bad, or I don't think it's bad, but his inator made a mistake when it changed Dr. D, seems the inator gave him something extra that even he wasn't aware of." Carl continued. "The inator gave Dr. D… um, well gave him.. how do I put this? It gave him the ability to _lay_ an egg.. if you catch my drift Agent P."

Perry absorbed the information.

What? _Lay_ an _egg_?

Putting the pieces together he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

Inator? Lay an Egg? Heinz and him breeding? Emergency room?

"So uh, let me be the first to congratulate you Agent P!" Carl added.

Interns congratulating him?

Sweet mother of all platypi! Heinz laid an egg after him and Perry did the act on Christmas Eve and now Heinz is here in the emergency room and Carl the Intern is congratulating him!

He's a father!

"Oh! Also, Dr. D laid _two_ eggs, so congratulation twice?"

He's a father of two!

Maggots.

Perry fainted before anything else could be said.

* * *

When Perry came to again he noticed he was on a bed inside one of the clinic rooms, looking around he instantly spotted Heinz resting on the bed next to his, he had wires placed on his arms and machines surrounding him, making beeping noises.

Jumping off the bed and cautiously walking towards him Perry gazed at the frail scientist. Remembering the whole reason he blacked out in the first place the agent couldn't help but feel extremely guilty, this was his doing. It's his fault that Heinz was even in this clinic bed in the first place, they may not have known about the possibilities of egg laying but Perry took part in it, he's not the one who went through pain or connected with a machine through wiring.

Carefully leaning over and avoiding all contact with the scientist Perry nudged his bill, a comforting gesture that's worked before with the unconscious platypus. 'I'm sorry, please wake up.' The contact must be magic because Doof suddenly started moving his arms and head, eyes slowly opening. "You know, I've really got to stop blacking out, it's starting to get oooold." He said upon full focus.

Perry chuckled and pounced the Dr. softly. "You really should, I can only have so many heart attacks Heinz."

They hugged each other, refusing to let go. "Sooo, what's wrong with me this time?" He calmly asked.

The agent froze, how to explain this as simple and not shocking as possible?

"Well, your inator gave you the ability to lay an egg when you changed into a platypus and seeing as we did stuff days ago you ended up laying _two _eggs, so yeah, you're here because of that." He quickly finished.

Doof pushed him off gently from the shoulders. "Wait, wait, say that again Perry? I thought I heard you say that I laid an egg."

"You did, two of them in fact."

"Okay, jokes over Perry, what's _really_ wrong with me?" Doof tried again.

"I just told you, you laid two eggs." Perry answered again, no hint of amusement or signs that it's a prank.

It started to sink in. "B-but Perry! I can't lay eggs! I'm male!"

"Inators fault."

"B-b-but how!?" Doofs mind was reeling.

"Do I have to explain? I think it's pretty self-explanatory since we did it not that long ago."

"Okay! No! Keep it to yourself, it's just… I laid an egg? Two of them? I-it's hard to believe! W-where are they?" The scientist asked, looking around cautiously.

"Right here!" Came the cheerful voice of Carl the Intern, wearing the new beta Animal Language Translator (the first official OWCA invention from Doof with no self-destruct button, courtesy of Perry.) on his ear enabling him to understand what the platypuses were talking about and pushed in a wheeled table that held a see-through box protecting two tiny little oval shaped objects of which neither platypus ever imagined would see.

"T-that's.. them?" Doofs voice strained.

"Yes indeed! These are the healthy, fertilized and developing little platypups. Congratulations again Agent P! Dr. D!

Both platypuses were stunned, Doof because Perry didn't lie about him laying two eggs and Perry because he was seeing his two little pups, even if they were still inside developing, for the first time.

Seeing them was much more different than hearing about them.

Major Monogram stepped in from outside the door, wearing his own beta animal language translator as well. "This calls for congratulations from me as well. Congratulations on becoming fathers Agent P, Dr. D, now with that being said, I am here to announce your leave of absence Dr. D. I imagine you will want to spend your time protecting your children in this stage."

"N-no! No I can't!"

Three pairs of eyes turned to look at Doof. What did he say?

"I-I can't! I can't take care of them! I can't be their father! I'll do something horribly wrong and they will hate me! Just look at how Vanessa turned out! I can't do this!"

Perry placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Heinz, it's going to be alright."

"No Perry, you don't understand! I've been through it! I'm a terrible father! I'm going to do something wrong I just know it! I can-"

"If I may be so bold to interrupt." Said Monogram suddenly, attention directed to him.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I think you and Agent P will make excellent parents Heinz, if you do end up doing something bad than correct it. A child will always love their parents no matter what and besides, Agent P will be with you every step of the way. He'll make sure you don't do anything drastic."

Perry turned to Doof again. "See, this coming from Major Monogram? There is nothing to worry about Heinz, you won't be a terrible father, they won't hate you, you won't do anything wrong because I'll be with you. I'm terrified too Heinz, but I don't want to push them away because of my fear."

Great, they're making him feel extremely guilty now. He wanted to abandon them because he's terrified of making a mistake when he's _already_ making one right now! What is he thinking!?

Mentally smacking himself Doof looked at the three figures in the room before looking at the incubator housing his.. eggs? Children? Pups? Hiding two little beings that are a part of him and a part of Perry.

Part of Perry.

This isn't only about him, Perry is just as involved in this and yet he isn't running off like he was, he's taking it full stride, not caring about consequences, and being a responsible father. The responsible father Doof isn't acting like right now.

He dropped his head down. "I'm sorry."

Perry piped in. "Hey, no need for that. We're in this together, we'll pull through."

Doof smiled and hugged him.

The two humans in the room sighed and aww'd together, on sweating through his eyes as the other blew his nose.

They allowed the platypuses to continue their bonding before Monogram coughed to interrupt. "That taken care of, Carl here has something important to mention, Carl." He instructed.

"Right, Dr. D, as you know your inator gave you the ability to _lay_ eggs, a flaw on its part but a happy flaw seeing as you both will be parents and all. Anyways, we believe that this is a permanent flaw and may repeat itself."

Doofs eyes widened. Repeat? Oh no!

"That is why for your own protection we agreed upon removing this 'flaw'. It wouldn't be safe if you kept popping out with more each time you both did.. stuff." Carl finished.

"So, what you're saying is that Heinz won't be able to lay more? Pups I mean." The teal platypus asked.

Monogram answered the question. "That's exactly what it means, I apologize for the inconvenience if you both decided you wanted more, but this is for his safety."

Both platypuses nodded, it's probably for the best.

"Well now that all this is taken care of, Dr. D is free to go and so are these two little ones." Monogram patted the top of the incubator. "You both will be great parents, good luck Agent P, Dr. D." With that said, the Major turned and walked out of the room, Carl following right behind him. "Good luck you two!"

The agent and doctor looked at the incubator again, making sure this is really real and not just a dream. The incubator refused to disappear, it's safe to say it's all real and really happening.

Minutes passed as both couldn't tear their eyes away from the box.

"Sooo, how are we going to explain this back home?" Doof finally asked.

This is going to be challenging.

* * *

**Another Note!** Before you hit that backspace/next chapter/review button, a little information about platypus egg development, _"The egg spends about 28 days in the uterus, and only 10 days in external incubation."(Monotreme Reproductive Biology and Behavior)_(You know it! :D). For the sake of my story plot I made it so the eggs were only incubated inside Doof for about 13-17 days (This means all this is taking place in mid-January). Alas, this is where your imagination comes in, you think of why the eggs developed so fast, post it if you like~ I'd love to see your ideas on this dilemma.

Thanks for reading~


	14. Due Date

**Note:** Something I wanted to say that's irrelevant with the story whatsoever. Last chapter I asked for you guys to use your imagination and think of reasons why the eggs developed so fast. I loved _Quanktumspirit's_ idea of Doof and Perry mating earlier then I wanted to tell you, those sly platypuses, doing things without me even knowing about it! The nerve I say! Thank you _Quanktumspirit_ and _angelofdeath241107_ for reviewing your thoughts! :D

* * *

The Flynn-Fletcher family is a kind, caring, loving, understanding and life-saving family, almost to a fault in Doof's opinion, but he has no right to complain.

If it weren't for Phineas and Ferb finding him out in the snow, he probably wouldn't be alive. If it weren't for their mother taking him to the vet and allowing him to stay, he probably wouldn't have known true kindness. If it weren't for the father taking him back to the vet, he probably wouldn't have been able to keep his tail. If it weren't for Perry, he probably wouldn't have found genuine love. If it weren't for Candace (surprisingly), he and Perry probably wouldn't have been able to keep their children in the house with them.

Both Perry and he are extremely grateful to her.

When both newly named parents left the agencies clinic once Doof became strong enough to hold himself, they had a lot of thinking to do. For one thing, who will be named father, dad or papa? For another, how will they show the family the two new additions without causing so much chaos?

They decided to just wing it.

The first time any human member of the Flynn-Fletcher family gazed upon the two little miracles she ended up doing a double take to make sure she saw what she thought she did. Walking across the living room, Candace didn't expect anything out of the ordinary yet since her brothers were tied down with less time for themselves, but the moment she lazily gazed at the pet bed her eyes opened wide.

The pet bed was occupied by a curled up purple platypus snoozing away like normal but something new, something _white_ and _oval_ , occupied the small space in-between the tail and side of the body, being warmly cuddled and protected.

"D-Doofy?" She hesitantly called.

The platypus woke to the sound, slowly turning his head upwards and gazing at the girl in question.

She walked closer, bending over to get a better view of what she was looking at, not believing her eyes.

"Is that what I think it is?" Voice rising.

The platypus gazed back down, then back at her. He looked as if he was contemplating his choice before finally deciding and slowly moved his tail to the side a bit, revealing not one but _two_ small, fragile, white, eggs.

"It is!" She shouted this time. Looking at the platypus she put the clues together, causing her to make the monotreme jump up and if it weren't for two fragile objects threatening to grow cold, he would have chased her down. "Doofy, you're a girl!?"

Afterwards, she made it her job to tell her family the news. One by one they started to pile around the bed which held a very nervous '_girl_' platypus, curling her tail around protectively.

"Wow! Doofy is going to be a parent!" Phineas said excitingly.

"Boys, I thought you said Doofy was a boy." The mother stated, wondering how this went unnoticed.

"We thought so too!" He defended. "The Dr. said Doofy was a boy as well, guess everyone makes mistakes huh?"

"Guess they do, looks like Doofy here is expecting." She replied.

"Ferb!" Phineas' eyes widened as he grinned. "Do you know what this means? Perry has a girlfriend! Perry is going to be a dad! This is going to be great! Soon there will be mini-Perry's and Doofy's running around! I can't wait!"

"Actually boys." Their mother suddenly interrupted. "There won't be mini-Perry's and Doofy's running around."

"What? Why? Is there something wrong with them? Should we take them to the vet?" Phineas' eyes showed concern.

"No, nothing like that Phineas, we just can't keep them when we already have two pets. I'm sorry but once they hatch we are going to place them in the shelter."

The platypus' heart sank at that.

"What? But Mom! We can't separate Perry and Doofy from their kids!" Phineas pleaded.

"I'm sorry Phineas, but we can't keep them all. Once they arrive they will be placed in the shelter where a nice, caring family will adopt and raise them." She finished off.

"But, we're a nice, caring family! We don't separate families!" Her son tried once more, puppy dog eyes begging for her to change her mind.

"You know mom." Candace suddenly said. "I don't see why we can't keep them, it's not like platypuses take up a lot of room or cause trouble. And do you really want to be known as the evil grandmother who sent her grandchildren away?"

"Evil Grandmother, Candace?" Asked the _'evil grandmother'_ annoyed.

"Yeah, these platypuses are your children, which means the future platypuses are your grandchildren! Do you really want to kick your grandchildren out mom?" Candace asked raising an eyebrow at her.

"Hey! If this makes mom a grandmother that means we're uncles Ferb!" Phineas revealed.

Ferb gave a thumbs up as Candace put her hands together. "This makes me an aunt!"

Their mom looked between her children. Oh no, she was giving in, again.

"Come on honey, let the future little ones have a chance to be with their parents. This is a life-changing event for our kids." Lawrence piped in. Everyone is against her.

"Oh alright, you guys convinced me. I don't want to be labeled as the evil grandmother so they can stay." She finally said.

"Alright!" The kids cheered. "Come on Ferb! We need to tell everyone the good news!" Phineas and Ferb then ran out the living room and made their way outside.

Linda turned to her daughter. "You never showed any interest in the platypuses Candace, why the sudden change of heart?"

Candace shrugged. "Guess they grew on me."

Doof smiled at them, dropping his head back in place and snuggling closer to his brood.

Perry tackled hugged him when Doof explained what happened, smiling as he held him close and burrowing themselves inside the bed, pups in-between them.

* * *

Phineas and Ferb walked down the sidewalk, heading towards a familiar building holding tense memories, pushing open the door they walked over to the same secretary that worked on the day Doofy was brought in a second time.

"Hi!" Phineas bellowed excitingly. "We're looking for Dr. Kettle, is she here?"

The secretary lifted her head after hearing the greeting and looked down upon the children. "I'm sorry but Dr. Kettle is out today, she won't be back for another three days. Is there anything I can help with?"

"Oh, well, we just wanted to ask about newborn platypups."

"Then I'm your helper! I've studied about platypuses in my trip to Australia so I know a thing or two about newborns." She said.

"Cool, we just need to know if platypups need anything specifically."

"Alright, platypups don't necessarily _need_ anything as they are bred to survive in the wild but something important to know is that once they hatch the young are blind, hairless and very vulnerable. As long as they are with their mother everything should be taken care of, if not, then they will first need a borrow-like home where they can be kept protected."

"What about hand-feeding? Can they be fed?" Phineas asked.

"Yes they can, a specially designed bottle is used to feed them and a formula is given. The bottle and formula can be bought here or in the mall at the "Platypus-emporium" store." She finished.

"Great! We'll take two of each, we were going shopping today for extra materials. Our platypuses are expecting you see and we want to make sure we have everything prepared." Phineas admitted.

"That's wonderful! I'll go and get your materials." She went and came holding a bag with the materials they bought inside. "Here you go, I threw in extra formulas as a gift. Good luck with your platypups!"

"Thanks a lot!" Phineas cheered, walking outside with his brother and heading back home. "Wonder how long we have to wait until we get to feed them? This is exciting!"

* * *

Ever since the faithful day they discovered they were going to be parents and returning home to reveal the new little additions to the family Doof found himself just curled around them. No matter what he did instincts told him not to leave them alone.

Even if something important had to be done he would be gone and come back in a split second, something compelled him to always return right away. Perry joked, calling it motherly instincts; Doof bonked him on the head and told him he's sleeping on the floor tonight.

Days passed by quickly and Doof lost track of them. Everyone in the house were preparing for the arrival, buying extra materials, cushions, platypup proofing sharp edges that they believed would hurt them, and storing pup formulas. The kids want to be part of their lives and believe hand-feeding will grow them closer with the pups.

Doof worried the whole time, thinking he was already doing something wrong. What if he didn't curl himself enough? What if the eggs were too cold? What if he curled himself more than enough and now the eggs were hard-boiled? Oh dear evil doings!

Curled with his pups, Doof edged the side of his bill to the egg shell and softly brushed. "Hey there." Since the moment he grew accustomed to the thought that he is going to be a parent, Doof had started to talk to them, like a father would talk to the baby inside the mothers belly. "Can't wait to finally meet you, I got to admit, the thought of becoming a parent again is pretty scary, especially to too at the same time, but your papa is here with me and I know together everything will be fine. We can stroll together down to the park, or even have a family movie night when everyone is away, so you two better hurry up and hatch soon, you hear?" He finished smiling.

Perry laid his head on the edge of the pet bed, witnessing the scene in front of him. He gazed happily at his love and pups, not believing that this could possibly be his. He has everything he would ever need, all right here.

That is until Doof suddenly jumped away, hind legs off the bed and stared wide eyed at the eggs. He looked at him questioningly but the scientist suddenly gasped.

Perry followed his gaze and knew why he was gasping.

One of the eggs started to move ever so slightly, a crack forming and growing as he stared on. They were hatching.

They were _hatching_.

_Maggots. _

Both parents continued to stare on, not daring to make actions. Suddenly the other egg started to shake and twitch as it formed its own crack on the shell.

Doof freaked. "P-P-P-Perry! They're hatching! They're hatching! W-what are we going to do!? I know I said we can do this together b-but what if something bad _does_ happen!? W-what if- What if! What if- I don't know!"

Perry himself was speechless, he was trained to handle dangerous situations, he was trained to conquer all his fears, he was trained to think on his feet, he was trained to evade suspicion! He was never trained for this! His heart raced, ready to burst out his chest.

All they can do is remain still and just look on as the miracle of life hatched in front of them and before they knew it, two small, hairless, adorable and very helpless pups twitched and crawled out of their prisons, eyes closed.

Doof couldn't believe it. All his worries and concerns that started off vanished completely and left an overwhelming urge to huddle himself protectively around his defenseless pups, and that's just what he did, quickly jumping back and gently pushing the newly hatched platypuses close to his side with his bill.

Perry had the same urge in him and quickly joined them, pushing off the leftover egg shells from the bed and curling himself around the other side with his new family.


	15. Drabble

**Note:** This chapter is about shared moments in the entire family, it varies completely and has no real order.

* * *

Their pups finally came to the world, their pups that are a part of them, their pups are both boys, and now came the hardest part in parenthood.

Names.

Naming was a mission in itself. Both Doof and Perry agreed upon naming one pup each but with so many names out in the world to choose from, how can you decide the perfect one?

A name defines who you are, defies your character, defies what your parents want you to be, to succeed at, a name is just.. you.

Doof wants his pup to be unique, to show the world what he can do, to show his love each time someone says his name. Doof wants his pup to be the greatest he can be and never settle for less, to reach his maximum potential and surpass it. Maximum potential. Maximum. Maximus, it's brilliant.

Max, it's perfect.

Let the world know Max belonged to him, Heinz Doofenshmirtz. Let them know Max belonged to Perry too. Max belongs to Heinz and Perry, Heinz and Perry.

Henry, he will always have a part of them in his name.

Maximus Henry Doofenshmirtz, it's beautiful.

Welcome to the world Max.

Perry wants his pup to have everything, he wants his pup strong, intelligent, and wise. Perry wants his pup to be the toughest ever, to have the intellectual ability to put everything together, to have the wisdom to do the right thing, endure life's harshness and never back down, be eternal and live on. Eternal life. Eternal. Ethan, it's wonderful.

It's flawless.

Let the world know Ethan belonged to him, Perry. Let them know Ethan belonged to Heinz too. Ethan belonged to Perry and Heinz. Bring love and happiness to their pup and never experience war. To only have peace.

Peace, bring him peace and happiness.

Ethan Peace Doofenshmirtz, it's gorgeous.

Welcome to the world Ethan.

* * *

Once Ethan and Max spouted their fur everyone found they were the perfect combination of Perry and Doofy. Little Ethan proudly showed his papas teal colored fur and his dads blue eyes while Max showed his dads purple fur and papas brown eyes.

"Hey, they really are mini-Perry's and Doofy's!" Phineas shouted grinning.

"Guess they are." Ferb said.

"Aww the little guys are cute!" Phineas finished as Ferb decided to take a camera out of nowhere and take a picture of the cuddled platypus family.

* * *

Figuring out how to tell the boys the names of the pups wasn't as hard as they thought. Suggesting an idea that made him sound foolish and idiotic and somehow convincing Perry to at least try it out, Doof headed out and worked on obtaining materials needed for his plan.

When the time for school to end for the day came Phineas and Ferb waltz in through the front door and headed for the pet bed to say their daily hellos, what they found instead of two pups cuddled together with their 'mother' were two pups alone, each holding an item and wrapped around it.

"What's this?" Phineas asked at no one in particular, gently pulling the items from the pups grasp.

What they pulled from the teal colored pup was a tag that looked to have been ripped and read "Ethan Furniture" while Ferb pulled from the purple pup an empty bottle that said "VisibleSolutions Max International".

Ferb was the first to catch on.

"Max huh? Decent name."

"Oooh! They're name suggestions! Ethan is a great name!" Phineas beamed.

Perry couldn't believe Doof's plan actually worked.

* * *

When the humans of the house were away to school and work the platypus family made the best of their time. Outside the weather started to warm up as winter came and went allowing spring to roll by. Cool breezes can still be felt but remained ignored when parents and pups were caught enjoying each other's company.

Perry held Ethan up in the sky, lifting him and bringing him back down while making silly helicopter noises and smiling at seeing his pups laughter radiate across the yard. Doof hugged Max as they sat under the basking sun, Max curiously looking at a lone caterpillar walking across from them; Doof smiled watching his pup try swatting the little critter, holding him back to prevent any actual hitting.

These little guys were so adorable.

* * *

A night chattering cry broke through the silence as two very sleep deprived, and very groggy platypus parents woke up.

"Argh.. again?" Grumbled Perry, swaying as he lifted his upper body from the bed.

He heard Doof sigh. "I'll get the bottles."

Doof made his way to the kitchen avoiding turning on the lights and climbed up the counters, a skill he expertly knows now, and grabbed two tiny baby bottles along with the formula.

Perry, back in the pet bed, rocked little Max and Ethan balancing them both in his arms and tried to stop the crying, only succeeding in muffling the sound before his salvation showed up with two warm bottles. Taking one of the bottles in exchange for Max and balancing Ethan to feed, Perry sat down and tried his best to remain awake, Doof doing the same with Max.

Being a platypus doesn't excuse you from late night feedings.

* * *

The first time either pup said their first word both Perry and Doof were there to witness it. The pups were placed on the pet bed as they gazed curiously at their parents who were seated leaning forward on each side of them.

"Come on Max, Ethan, say papa!" Perry tried. "No, no say dada. Come on Ethan, Max, say dada for me." Doof debated, both trying to win the battle.

Ethan smiled each time their parents tried using funny faces to get them to say something, landing his gaze and crawling towards Doof he lifted his tiny hands and tried swatting playfully. "Ma."

"Ha! Take that Perry! Ethan called me Ma fir- wait, what!?" Doof shouted.

Perry smiled at his teal pup. "Good boy Ethan."

Ethan giggled, still trying to swat his mama, Doof grumbled as he lifted the little rascal. Max crawled his way towards Perry and did the same action, smiling and asking to be lifted. Perry complied and picked him up, smiling even wider at what he heard. "Da."

He turned to Doof and quirked an eyebrow smirking.

Doof groaned. "I hate you."

* * *

As much as Doof hated to admit, the mechanical, idiotic toaster of a man Norm had grown on him. When Perry mentioned his name the Dr. had a revelation, Norm is _still_ in his house without a clue to where he was located or if he was alright. The robot probably missed him terribly and Perry wouldn't let the situation go without doing _something_, after all, the robot has helped them both with no questions asked, even if he was programmed to.

So here he stood, in the agencies lab, working on a new feature for the mechanical goliath to enable him to understand platypus speech. Both Perry and he agreed upon going to Evil Inc. and revealing everything to the bucket of bolts, hopefully no stomping involved.

Another issue was how Norm would take the news about everything that happened. Will he feel betrayed for being left out in the dark? Or will he just take it and continue life like always? How will he handle the news about Max and Ethan? Will he become jealous of them? Will he dislike them? For all Doof knew Norm wouldn't want to be a part of their lives!

"I HAVE BROTHERS!? WE SHOULD PLAY BALL TOGETHER IN THE PARK SOMETIME! DOES THIS MAKE PERRY DAD? ARE YOU MOM NOW SIR? HI MOM! CAN I BABYSIT MY LITTLE BROTHERS?"

On second thought, Norm will be just fine with the news.

* * *

Even though Perry made it clear and even threatened anyone who dares touch what's his inappropriately, there will always be one idiot out there who was very brave, or wanted to commit suicide.

Peter the Panda just so happened to be that idiot.

Doof had been working in his work lab, being the only animal inventor granted him special privileges, like working all on his own undisturbed, and dancing to the beat of the song currently played, swaying his hips playfully with the rhythm and singing along.

"Mrs. Kiss come on and let us siiing! Do the he-de hi-ho! Sing the he-de hi-ho~ Do the he-de hi heeey! Sing the he-de hi heeey! Do the dip di-dip di-deee! Sing the dip di-dip di-deee! Do the skiddly skiddly boo! Sing the skiddly skiddly booo~!"

Doof started jumping on the balls of his webbed feet exaggerating his hip movement and placing his hands on the side of his head.

"Now do the Gucci bang bang! Sing the Gucci bang ban- Ahh!" Suddenly he jumped at the touch of hands on his hips, whirling his head back and starring at the body connected.

"P-Peter!?"

"You know, you're supposed to be here working Dr. D, not dancing, I'm not complaining though. I much enjoyed the little show you put for me." Peter flirted, inching closer to the webbed feet Dr. who back away, feeling very uncomfortable.

"You weren't supposed to see that! What are you doing here anyway?" Squeaked the doctor when his back hit the walls of the invention he was working on.

"I actually came down here to say hi and congratulate you on your new title of parenting, then I got distracted with your cute little dance." Peter leaned even closer to the point he hovered over the purple platypus. "I got to ask, why Perry? You're too adorable for him and you can do so much better with someone fluffier, like me." He whispered. "And imagine what our pups would look like, they would be downright delightful!"

Doof strained now, the panda was practically on him. "L-look Peter, I'm with Perry and I'm very happy with him, our pups are the most beautiful beings in the world and I would never leave them, so please, back off and leave me alone."

Peter's eyes narrowed, about to say something hurtful and degrading but was stopped when he got roughly grabbed the back of his neck, yanking him off of Doof and throwing him to the ground.

Perry stood over him, eyes shaped like slits and glaring straight through the soul of the panda. "I warned you Peter, never put your disgusting paws on Heinz, you didn't listen."

Before Peter could pick himself up he got grabbed again and dragged out of the lair.

Doof didn't see Peter until the afternoon when he ran into him on his way to Monograms office. "Whoa, Peter! What happened to you?" Asked the wide eyed doctor as he saw a bandaged covered, bloody nosed panda.

"Accident on a mission." Was his only response as Peter speed-walked away, leaving Doof utterly confused.

* * *

On the rare occasions where the entire Flynn-Fletcher family (Platypuses included) decided to sit down for a movie night Perry and Doof sat in the middle, Phineas and Ferb seated on their outer sides while Max and Ethan made it their mission to lie down their parents back and refuse to move.

Everyone in the room were entranced on the screen, watching Nala pin Simba to the ground, Simba running for his life and watching his father fall before his eyes.

Doof looked away at this scene, not wanting to bellow in front of his pups and Perry. This scene always, _always_ made him cry, no matter how many times he watched it.

Once the movie ended, everyone bid their good nights and went to bed. The platypus parents both dropped themselves on the pet bed expecting a nights rest.

They weren't getting it.

All throughout the night Max and Ethan wrestled each other, trying to pin the other just like Nala did with Simba, when they grew bored they went for the next best target, their parents.

* * *

Both Max and Ethan are prodigies. Barely in their second month of life and already they can talk in an adult level, probably even further. Suggested by Major Monogram Doof and Perry signed the pups up for beginners training, not under Perry of course, and they skyrocketed up to the top.

The pups entered late in the program so they had to quickly catch up and quickly they did, surpassing the top cub of the class. Their trainer Kent the Kangaroo couldn't believe their progress, you can imagine the look on Leon the lion cubs face when this happened.

* * *

Candace glared down from her phone. Max and Ethan made it a habit to disturb her when she talked on the phone, playing and throwing any object lying on the floor and bouncing up and down on her bed.

"Stacy, I'm going to have to call you back." Quickly hanging up she cleared her throat to gain the pups attention. "Listen here you little misfits, I may have defended you to stay but that doesn't mean you can waltz into my room like you own it. Out with you."

The pups only gazed at her curiously before charging at full speed toward her legs, quickly lifting them up on the bed Candace shook her finger at them. "No no, I said out with you, not jump me!"

They didn't listen, instead climbing their way up the bed and jumping on her. Candace screamed before bursting into giggles as the platypups crawled on her stomach and reached her face, commencing a lick facial. "Okay! Okay! Stop, your drooling all over me! Alright you can stay!"

The pups stopped automatically and stared at her with big, adorable brown and blue eyes.

Candace grumbled. "You guys have your moments, I'll give you that." Scratching both pups on their heads.

* * *

The first time he heard Doofenshmirtz turned himself into a platypus and join the agency as an inventor Pinky the Chihuahua thought they were messing with him. Upon hearing the same Doofenshmirtz not only lived with the Flynn-Fletcher family but was actually in a relationship with Perry the Platypus Pinky lost it. Heading over to Perry's house the last thing Pinky expected is to see truth in the rumors, but to also to see that Perry was not only in a _relationship_ with the evil scientist but they actually had pups together! Real, genuine, non-adoptive pups.

Pinky stared wide eyed at the platypus family, not even noticing Perry making his way towards him and half listening to the explanation he gave. All he needed to know is that Perry and Doofenshmirtz are parents and their pups are named Max and Ethan.

Regaining himself, Pinky stared at Perry intensely, not breaking eye contact and causing Perry to feel slightly self-conscious before saying something that made him smile wide. "I better have rights to be named uncle Pinky."

* * *

"Oh look dear, it seems we have company." Said Lawrence pointing at the two figures at the edge of the sofa.

Linda looked over and smiled. "Hi Max and Ethan, do you both want to join us for the show?"

At the sound of two chattering Lawrence leaned over and lifted the two platypups gently, handing Ethan over to Linda and placing them comfortably on their laps.

"So, still not enough room to keep these little rascals?" Lawrence asked, stroking the fur on Max.

Linda smiled. "Alright fine, I'm glad you guys made me change my mind." She herself scratched behind Ethan's neck, changing spot when Ethan decided he wanted a belly rub and turned his body on her lap.

* * *

**Extra Note**: Go ahead, try and guess the name of the song Doof danced and singed to! I dare ya :3 And if you do by any chance know the name then check out the Perryshmirtz Youtube video of it by SassyCats13! It's amazing! Doof's little dance reference when the lyrics "_Do the Gucci bang bang_" comes out in the video in the same lyrics place, the scene is inspired by this. Gives you a better idea at what he's doing.


	16. A Platypus Wedding

**Note:** This chapter is the story version of my mini-comic of the same chapter name! I felt it needed to be part of this story and so here you go~ And a special thank you for those who have started and stayed with me this far~ Thank you! Also, the song was indeed _Miss Kiss Kiss Bang_, so congratulations to those three reviewers for answering that right, you have good taste in music!

* * *

The sun beamed down on the neighborhood, radiating warmth and extinguishing any if all evidence left behind from winter. A sign of confirmation to wear shirts, shorts, dresses, and tank tops which everyone gladly followed.

The relaxing aroma and uneventful passing brought both children and platypuses outside, the children already working on the new project of the day and the platypuses enjoying a sun bath and much needed rest.

Halfway finished with the project Isabella turned to gaze at their process, looking at metal parts scattered around and scouts working together on lifting a giant barrel her eyes landed on the teal and purple platypuses lying on the ground next to each other sleeping. That's right, they're both parents but they're not-

"Hey Phineas." She said, turning to look at the boy called.

"Yeah?" He replied turning as well.

"I was wondering. Since Doofy and Perry already have children together why don't they get married? To show their love for each other."

"That's a great idea!" Phineas grinned, turning behind him. "Ferb! Drop the two ton barrel! I know what else we're doing today!"

Ferb looked at his brother before dropping the barrel with a loud 'thump', everyone else doing the same.

Perry and Doof woke up from the loud earth shattering noise and listened in to what was being said as Phineas pointed and rumbled orders. "Okay guys, we're going to plan a wedding! First we need a stage so an order of wood will have to be placed, Ferb you're in charge of the wedding cake! Make it big! Baljeet you have decorations and Buford you work on outfits, we got to look presentable." He then turned to look at Isabella again. "Isabella go and get the platypuses ready!"

She nodded and gazed down at her two victims, shadow presenting over them in a menacing way. "With pleasure." Both Perry and Doof looked up in horror, screaming as they got dragged away.

* * *

Hours passed as everyone worked on their stations. Phineas looked down from the towering stage, complimenting the work. "Well, looks like everything is set up." He turned to his brother. "Ferb, how's the cake coming along?"

Ferb lifted his hand and gave him a thumbs up, the two story cake magnificently standing behind him. "Great! Now we just need the platypuses of the day!" Phineas beamed.

Right on cue Isabella walked out of the house, holding a fancy dressed platypus. "They're ready! Everyone, I'd like to introduce groom Perry!" She held up the tuxedo wearing Perry and showed the world. Phineas whistled at him. "Wow Perry, looking good boy!" He then looked around trying to find the missing partner. "But where's Doofy?"

Isabella smiled placing Perry on the ground. "I didn't want Perry to see her before the wedding started, it brings bad luck you know."

Phineas nodded understandingly. "Looks like everything is set. Everyone, get in the outfits Buford made us and let's get this wedding started!"

Buford grunted as he handed out everyone the outfits, Baljeet excitingly bawling his hands. "Oooh, this is exciting, my first platypus wedding!"

Perry got placed on the stage, standing on its left side and waited as Isabella went back indoors to grab the 'bride', he wasn't prepared for what he he's about to see.

Isabella walked back outside with an extra bounce to her step, making her way up the stage and placing Doofy in front of Perry. "Finally, here is bride Doofy! Isn't she adorable?"

Yes indeed Doofy was adorable. He got cursed with wearing a small white dress, long enough to cover his feet from view and cut off slightly from the back to allow his tail free without any struggle. His arms were concealed by long white gloves that reached above his elbows, his face covered with eye shadow, liner, blush and peach colored lip stick with the cutest little white ribbon placed on his palm shaped hair.

He glared at no one in particular but glumly spoke. _"Don't. Say. A. Word."_ Perry sweat dropped. 'Wasn't planning on it.'

Phineas however brightly smiled at the view. "You guys look great!" Straightening himself and putting on a serious face he continued. "Now, let's begin!" Out of nowhere he pulled out a black covered book and opened it somewhere in the middle, not even looking at it he started the speech.

"Everyone, we are gathered here today, to join this platypus with this platypus. Do you two take each other and promise to stay together through rainy days and inactive nights? To never leave the others side no matter what?" Perry looked on, withstanding the glare Doof was throwing at him. "Is there anyone who objects against this?" Phineas looked around at the audience. "No? Awesome! Will the best pups bring the lockets now then?"

Best pups?

Perry and Doof simultaneously turned their heads together to look at the isles where Max and Ethan both walked across, holding two lockets in each of their mouths.

Phineas walked over to them once they made it on the stage and extended his hands for them to drop the lockets. "Thanks guys!" Making his way back to his spot he leaned down and showed Perry one of the lockets, opening it. "Hope you don't mind Perry but we modified your locket a bit, do you like it?"

The teal platypus gazed at the locket and smiled. "I'll take that as a yes!" Doing the same to Doofy Phineas leaned down and showed him his locket. "What about you Doofy? Do you like it?"

Doof looked down at the contraption and went wide eyed, mouth opening at what he stared at. The locket shaped itself like a webbed foot and once opened revealed it to have pictures. The locket got modified to open and reveal not three but six pictures, unfolding and dropping on different sides. The pictures showed Phineas and Ferb on the left side smiling, they were recent pictures, showing the boys around the age they are now. The two middle ones were occupied by little Max and Ethan, showing them staring curiously at the camera frame when the picture was taken, and the last two on the right side showed Perry and Doof himself, Perry had his mindless animal look going on while Doof stared off, not even remembering when the picture was taken.

Doof continued to stare even when the locket got removed from his sight, now being wrapped around his neck. Once it clicked in place Phineas stood up straight and raised his arms in victory. "Perfect fit! Welcome to the family Doofy!"

The purple platypus looked up at him, water threatening to build up in his eyes. A family, Doof is part of this family now. His emotions bubbled inside his stomach, this family took him in and helped him when they could have easily left him to freeze, Perry stayed with him after he subconsciously confessed and even loved him back! And now he has the two most amazing little pups in the world and they belonged to him! They are all a family together, he has an incredible family, and he's a part of it.

Phineas grinned, lifting his head and shouting to the world. "By the power vested in all of us, we now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Platypus!"

Doof still stared at them, not even knowing what to do.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Ferb asked. "Cuddle already."

Perry smiled throughout the whole exchange, knowing this meant so much more to Heinz then a simple fake wedding. Not needed to be told twice Perry walked closer to his 'wife', Doof doing the same thing with a small tear in his eye, together they hugged using their bodies, hands placed firmly on the ground and bills used to wrap around the other.

Everyone attending stood up and clapped for them.


	17. Teen Years

**Note**: Something I would like to point out, this chapter is named from the fan art inspired by it "Due Date and Teen Years." Although the title suggests its 'Teen' years for the pups, in reality they are still children under the age of ten. This is a fault on my part, sorry for any confusion. Max and Ethan are _still_ children.

* * *

Time passed through too quickly in Doof's and Perry's opinion, It seemed like it was yesterday when Doof kneeled over in pain and Perry carried him to the agencies emergency room, when Carl walked out and congratulated him and when Max and Ethan first cracked through their egg shells.

Already they had taken their first steps in life, walking on hind legs and proudly showing their own individual signature poses when surpassing their agency classmates, both parents couldn't be more proud.

Max and Ethan obtained personality traits from their human uncles. Phineas and Ethan named as the speakers of the two brothers, always questioning curiosity and smiling whenever they could, never letting anything bring them down. Ferb and Max dubbed the man and platypup of action, although Max talked a few sentences more than Ferb, both stood in the background, letting movements speak louder than words and becoming the comical relief character on certain scenes.

Only one trait both platypups developed on their own which Doof, with every fiber of his being, wished they never obtained, their habit of calling him mother.

"Mooom! Max took my bat shaped grappling hook and won't give it back!"

"Ethan took my Hero's Bow mom."

"Mom! Max won't give me the remote!"

"I want to see Timmy and Cosmo mom, I don't want to miss it."

"Tell Max to stop hogging the fire torch mom! I want to finish my Keyblade!"

"I'm almost done with my 7th Heaven, Ethan can wait mom."

"Mom, will Max and I ever get an acceptance letter to Hogwarts?"

"Do you think me and Ethan will get a chance to be a Jedi mom?"

"Max keeps saying Digimon has a better story plot and character background than Pokemon mom! Tell him I'll Fus Ro Dah him out of the room if he doesn't stop."

"Then I'll just take my opinions and Wuld Nah Kest away from here mom, Digimon is still better."

"Moom!"

Doof didn't know what was sadder; the fact that they were fighting over the littlest things, the other fact that they kept calling him mom no matter what, or the other, _other _fact that he had absolutely _no_ idea what they were even talking about in the first place.

Maybe he shouldn't have added those game councils in his work lab; they are making his pups speak in a completely different language.

All these exchanges only caused Perry to giggle uncontrollably, he had no reason not to after all, he got proudly labeled dad in the eyes of the misfits, and he practically glowed.

Ever since the day Max and Ethan were brought into their lives Perry has had a smile goofily plastered on his face almost 24/7. He was never absent when the pups needed help with posture, or practice with lethal throwing stars, always happy to lend a hand and getting what he always craved for, assisting his litter, may it be human or platypup.

It seems that Perry has also developed a fetish since the pups decided to grace them, it's not a bad fetish, more like physical comfort or a gesture of some sort. At first Doof thought nothing of it, thinking it to be a realistic touch. Something for Perry to know that all this wasn't just a dream but actually happening. When they both relaxed sitting down or lying on their backs Perry would always place a hand on Doof's lower stomach, slowly digging his fingers through the fur and motioning his hand in a sort of circle motion.

Doofs first thought when this occurred was that Perry wanted something else and blushed intensely but after minutes ticked by with the motion continuing and Perry showing no signs that he was about to take things further he relaxed and pushed the first idea behind.

His second though became that Perry wanted a sort of proof, something for him to feel grateful that all this was happening and what better place than the genetic abnormality itself.

The more he felt Perry touch and circle his lower stomach the more he figured that the teal platypus didn't just want to touch, but actually feel.

Feel the place that held his two great joys that were barely being incubated, feel where they were protected from the outside world, feel the scar tissue made when the day for them to come out came.

Perry felt the scar left behind and traced it lightly with his fingers, evidence that Doof carried two beings that were a part of the doctor just as much as they were a part of Perry.

With all these motions, conversations and personality traits, it didn't take long for the pups to figure out an important detail that would have been dismissed if they weren't genius inventors and detectives, a detail that caught their mother completely off guard when asked.

"Mom, are you a human?"

Doof just so happened to be drinking at this precise moment and ended up spitting it all on the ground, turning to his pup. What in the world brought this up all of a sudden?

"Why ask such a thing Ethan?"

Ethan curiously gazed at him with those big blue eyes, Max behind him staring him down with his big brown ones.

"Well it's just that, from what we know female platypuses are the ones who carry and lay the eggs and we're pretty sure you're all male with the ability to reproduce. So you're either a genetically altered platypus who managed to escape the facility and somehow found your way here with dad, or you were a human who turned himself into a platypus with an invention that made a mistake. You could also just be a male platypus with high levels of estrogen, but we'd rather go with the human theory."

Doof coughed, how in the world did they figure all this out and where in the world did they even think it all up?

"Okay, you got me. I'm really a human who turned himself into a platypus and got re-reproduction.. thingies, yes its true, but how in the world did you figure it out?" He asked amazed.

"Put the pieces together mom, you and dad were amazed and still are at the fact that we were possible, and we understand that part. You also have a surname which is uncommon for a family pet and you named us with two surnames as well. The last thing is you're a platypus inventor, and from what we've seen there aren't any other animals who invent anything down at the lab, making you the one and only O.W.C.A. scientist. Learning combat skills are one thing but learning how to re-arrange molecules and reshape ones form is another thing entirely."

Doof stood there staring at the pups in shock. These two figured all this out by simply studying him? What in the world are these two capable of? They can put all this together but they can't stop calling him mom!?

"I'll just pretend I understood all that. You've figured out I'm actually a human turned platypus, does this upset you?" He asked cautiously. The last thing he ever wanted was for his pups to be upset at learning the truth behind his platypus figure.

The little teal platypup shook his head. "No! It doesn't upset us, we only asked because we needed to be sure and to also know…" Slowly Ethan looked down at his paws.

"Needed to know what?"

Ethan looked between the floor tiles. "Well, we needed to know if you… were going to leave us."

Doof couldn't believe what he was hearing. Leave? He would never leave them! Even if the world tied him down and tried dragging him away, he would fight back with every fiber of his being.

"Hey, come here you." Quickly lifting the teal pup up in the air to look at him. "I will never leave you both. You're my world and I will do everything in my power to stay here, no matter what." Doof moved Ethan on his arm and held him, opening the other to let Max run up and hold him as well. Ethan borrowed his face on his mom's fur. "Promise?"

Doof tightened his hold and hugged them. "Promise."

* * *

**Extra:** I put many Easter eggs on this chapter, from video games to movies, TV shows and books, go ahead give your knowledge a try if you're a fan of these subjects. If you can name them all without using _Google_ or any _search engine_ you use I'll give you a prize! As long as it's in my ability, I can draw you something (Check my deviantart so you can know what to expect, username is the same as this, Naferty) or even add you briefly in the next upcoming chapters. No cheating now!


	18. More Drabble

**Note:** More drabble but this time Max and Ethan are older.

* * *

Doof hated many things. He hated holidays, he hated his birthday, he hated people, the postman, the workers down at his favorite restaurant always messing up his order, and the bee gees, too much bee gees!

Right now he hated something more than everything combined, except for the bee gees that's an entire category on its own, and that something is so diabolical, so clean and so bubbly that Doof shivered every time of the week it was initiated.

Bath time.

The doctor never minded bath time as a human, or a quick shower, but the idea of eight year olds washing him still left him uncomfortable. How would _you _feel if you changed into a small domestic animal and is found by a family of strangers where the _children_ bathe you?

Doof is experiencing it every week, it's not pretty. Only Perry, Max and Ethan make bath time tolerable, Phineas and Ferb decided to just give the entire platypus family a bath at the same time. When left alone the platypus family start a bubble fight with water splashing and dunking as the parents try to get the scoundrels and the pups run away with all their might.

It's safe to say their bath time is really called their bubble fight.

* * *

With platypus years added to the equation of pup parenting Doof was beginning to lose track of how old Ethan and Max really are. Sometimes they would speak so sophisticated and knowledgeable that Doof could imagine them as young adults. Other times they would speak in a sort of 'hip talk' from back in the day, or in Doof's situation back in his time, that if the doctor didn't know any better they could pose as teenagers.

But they would always, _always_ do something that makes them revert back to the child phase, no matter what.

"Mooom! Max yanked my tail during warm-ups today and caused me to trip!" Ethan bawled running to his mother.

Doof looked at Max. "Max, did you yank your brother's tail?"

Max folded his arms and looked away. "I didn't do anything."

"Yes he did!" Ethan pointed accusingly at him. "He yanked my tail mom! He's lying!"

Their mother sighed, pinching the bridge of his bill.

They weren't children, they were babies.

* * *

Perry hadn't expected to see Irving after the incident during Christmas break, heck the kid must have a beat down wish or something because he had the audacity to walk in the backyard of his home as if he's never done anything like pulling on Doof's tail to the point of unconsciousness.

Doof was nowhere in sight, safely working down at the lab and away from this kid. Both pups saw the figure walk in and looked on in curiosity, trying to figure out what is causing their dad to be so guarded, tensed and glaring.

"Hi Perry! I came to visit and check out things! Is your buddy okay? Oh! Phineas and Ferb have more platypuses? Maybe I can ask for one!"

Perry only lowered himself, glare intensifying and chattering angrily about what occurred that day and the nerve he had for coming back, revealing to the pups his reason for hostility.

This caused them to angrily chatter along, Irving remained oblivious, walking closer with the intent of picking Ethan up. That's the only reason Ethan needed before he took action and chomped down on the kids finger, refusing to let go as Irving tried dislodging the platypus. He whipped his arm to the side causing Ethan to release his hold from the velocity and slam hard on the ground.

Perry saw red, chasing down the intruder like a wild animal as Irving screamed and ran out the fence doors, pursuing him all the way down the sidewalk.

Pretty sure Irving won't be visiting any time soon.

* * *

"Aww, you guys are getting big." Phineas said sitting down under the backyard tree and lifting Ethan up in the air, Ferb next to him holding Max on his lap and softly pinching his webbed foot.

Phineas lowered Ethan down on his lap. "Gosh, I feel like it was just yesterday when you guys showed up out of nowhere with Doofy! I can't wait to have great days with you guys during summer, that's when the really fun ideas happen!" He said as he wiggled his fingers in front of Ethan who in turn grabbed them with his paws and webbed feet, nibbling curiously.

"I'm so glad we found Doofy when we did."

Ferb nodded placing Max down and watched him start circling after his tail, trying to catch it.

* * *

Max and Ethan love their robotic, overly cheerful, 1950's brother. When their mom and dad were away at work with the agency, human family still out of the house and they finished their daily training, Doof couldn't stand the idea of them staying alone and so with bravery, and a lot of convincing on Perry's part, he allowed his pups to be platypupsit by Norm of all robots. Not that there is a lot of sitting to do.

What they loved the most about having Norm platypupsit them is the joy ride they get when he bakes them snacks or just generally walks around. Standing on his shoulders gives them greater height, greater view points, it lets them feel like kings of the world, or at least kings of this home. No more looking up at their owners, or their parents. With Norm they feel like they can do anything! At least anything an agent training platypus can't do.

"HEY LITTLE BROTHERS. MUFFINS ARE DONE." Norm boomed as he placed the plates with muffins down on the table.

"Sweet!" Ethan cheered, sliding down Norm's arm, Max doing the same and landing near the plates, nibbling away. "Thanks Norm, you're the best!"

"YOU'RE WELCOME!" Norm said over-joyed, something inside him becoming all mushy from the compliment. Must be low on oil again.

* * *

"Ah Agent P, I wasn't expecting you in today. Something I can help you with?" Major Monogram asked as the agent walked into his office, wearing Dr. D's fully finished and tested animal language translator.

Perry shook his head, walking over to him and handing him a tiny black CD case.

Monogram happily accepted. "Ah, is this the video feed of the little pups?"

Perry nodded. "Yes they are."

"They grow up so fast don't they? Thank you for giving me copies Agent P."

The agent smiled at him. "You're welcome Major, can't have their agency uncle in the dark of what they're doing, sorry for cutting the visit short but I must go before I'm volunteered as the pillow fight movable target." Perry saluted before turning and walking out the door.

Monogram waved at him shouting a quick "Good luck Agent P." and turned towards the large screen, popping the CD inside and sat as the screen began to show two little platypups taking their first hind feet steps.

Carl walked in suddenly, face plastered on a clipboard. "Sir, I need your assistance really quick- oh! Sorry, am I disturbing?" He looked up at the screen and saw two platypups smiling and looking curiously at the camera. "Are those Agent P and Dr. D's pups?"

"Carl! Pull up a seat and enjoy these moments with me." Monogram ordered, pulling up a wheeled chair next to him.

Carl smiled and walked towards the chair. "Glad to sir."

Both Major and Intern sat in silence watching the footage of little Max and Ethan growing up before their eyes.

"Carl, go make us some popcorn, I'd do it myself but I don't want to miss a moment."

The intern sighed and stood.

* * *

"Hey Phineas, wacha doing?" Came Isabella's sweet voice as she walked into the Flynn-Fletchers backyard.

"Oh hi Isabella, just spending time with Max and Ethan here." Phineas answered.

"Hey Ethan, Max, can I hold one of them?" She asked, petting both pups.

"Can I join too in the cuddling of the pups?" Baljeet piped in, walking behind Isabella, Buford lagging after.

"Don't count me in the snuggling, cute and fluffy things make me soft, those two there are my Bricktynite." Buford said.

"Bricktynite? Phineas asked giving Ethan to Isabella who held him like an infant and cooed.

"Yeah, Bricktynite is the only weakness for Tremendousman, only thing that can defeat him without doing anything. Those two there," Buford pointed at the pups. "are _my_ Bricktynite, my only weakness."

"Your only weakness huh?" Asked Baljeet sarcastically, raising an eyebrow at him and petting Max.

"Yep, only weakness." Buford confirmed, crossing his arms.

Baljeet and Isabella turned to each other and silently communicated, both grinning at the same time before suddenly lifting the pups up and shouting. "Go get 'em boys!"

Buford screamed as two platypups targeted him and started to chase him down, running with his arms in the air as he cross the backyard and turned, running around in a circle. "This isn't funny!"

He heard everyone else giggling out loud. "You're right Buford it's not funny! It's hilarious!" Baljeet shouted as the pups chased down their prey, Doof and Perry chuckling to themselves on the side.

* * *

Ethan sat upright from the ground, he wasn't expecting the sudden confrontation from Terry the tiger cub and he definitely wasn't expecting the sudden shove causing him to land on his side.

The tiger cub glared down at him. "Aww, what's the matter? You going to cry now baby?"

The little platypup shook his head and looked down. Just because him and his brother managed to catch up really quick on their training doesn't mean he liked using it. Ethan preferred using his mind over his body, he quickly thought up of the many possibilities of how he could handle this situation, all of them not ending pretty.

"L-leave him alone Terry!" Vexy the fox tried, she had good intentions but this only added more problems to his calculations.

"Aww, is your little girlfriend going to defend you?" Terry cooed. "Can't fight your battles on your own?"

The tiger cub tried walking closer only to be stopped abruptly by another platypup shoving him away. "Back off Terry, or you might regret ever taking that step."

Terry frowned following the order and taking a step back.

Ethan looked up to see his brother blocking him away from the tiger bully, huffing as he crossed his arms and looked away. Great, something else his brother will use against him.

"What's wrong? Your brother can't fight his own battles? He has to rely on his big bro to come and save him?" Terry teased.

Max crossed his own arms, eyelids half closed showing mild interest. "No, my brother can defend himself just fine, he just doesn't want to cause your brain any mental damage or waste his breath talking to you."

Terry growled. "What did you say?"

Max maneuvered his legs in a fighting stance, arms still crossed and lowered his head slightly, still staring at the inept tiger. "Careful Terry, you don't want another scene like last time do you?"

The tiger cub was about to say something else before Leon the lion cub decided to save his hide. "Terry, just go already, you're embarrassing yourself and causing an unneeded scene here." Natural leader Ethan concluded, he will be a great field trainer or agent.

Terry snorted at him before turning to leave, huffing every step of the way. "This isn't over."

Once gone Max turned to his brother still on the ground and extended an arm. Ethan looked at it before looking away again. "I could have handled it on my own."

Max nodded. "I know, you were taking too long and I craved the glory for scaring him away."

Ethan chuckled looking back to his brother, who in turn looked at him with a smile. "Come on, I think I hear dad in the hallway, don't want him to find you like this and turn into a mother hen now."

Ethan nodded accepting the hand; he could let this incident slide.

* * *

Platypuses are unique creatures. They managed to fool and trick explorers when they were first discovered, they confused scientist to no end, they have different animal features all in one, they are mother nature's own chimera, and most importantly, they are semi-aquatic.

One skill Doof wished at this moment they didn't have.

All this was Perry's idea, he's the one who said their pups needed to learn how to swim, Doof was okay with the notion as long as it didn't involve _him_ actually swimming but lo and behold, when you have two mischievous little scoundrels as sons you're bound to be pushed in against your will.

"Paddle mom! Paddle! You'll never catch us just floating there!" Ethan shouted as he gained distance between himself and his revenge seeking mother.

"Get back here you little misfit! When I get my hands on you both you're going to get the spanking of a lifetime!" Doof threatened, trying to paddle as fast as he could across the water.

"You have to catch us first mom!" Max stated as he swam on his back.

Doof growled as he continued and utterly failed, suddenly yelping when he felt something pinch his tail, holding his breathe and dunking down he saw Perry holding on to the appendage, a grin evident on his face when he let go and winking before swimming off towards the pups.

Oh he is so going to pay for that.

* * *

Perry stretched his body as he arrived inside the training room, his class already prepared and ready for action.

His class consisted of mostly first year pups, cubs, or any other term used for infant or young animal recruits. "Alright, everyone here and accounted for?"

He received multiple answers varying from 'Yes sir' and 'As far as I know'.

"Okay, today we are going to practice your stealth, can somebody tell me why stealth is so important on a mission?"

Tremor the bunny shy fully raised his hand.

"Yes Tremor." Perry picked him out.

"A-actually Mr. Perry sir, I wanted to ask you something." The bunny timidly said.

"Okay, what do you want to ask?"

"Well sir, is it true that you are rendezvousing with your nemesis?" Tremor asked.

Perry quirked an eyebrow on him. "Why in the world are you asking that?"

Tremor backed away slightly, suddenly feeling very inappropriate. "I'm s-sorry sir, is just that I heard someone mentioned it and I was curious about agent and evil scientist relationships is all, I didn't mean to insult you or anything."

His teacher shook his head. "No it's fine, just got me off guard, and since all of you are probably curious to know yes, I am _rendezvousing_ with my _nemesis_ as you say, but know this. Heinz wasn't just my nemesis, he was much more even before we got together. He was my enemy, he was, is, my best friend. We cared about each other more than we realized. This is one thing you all need to know." Perry announced, staring at his class.

"You are all entering in a nemesis contract where you will fight your evil scientist but you can't let anything lethal happen to them. You're expected to be there and save lives, even when that life is the one you're trying to stop. When you find your perfect nemesis, someone who is compatible with you, someone who looks forward to seeing you and exceeds their expectations for you, then you will form a bond you never intended to have. In my case this happened, I fell in love with my scientist, my enemy, my best friend, and he fell in love with me."

Perry looked at his class again, seeing them all listen intensely to his speech. "What I am saying is that you might get assigned a nemesis that will turn out to be something more important in your life, don't let them get away."

Borice the calf decided to raise his hoof in question. "Mr. Perry, do you regret it? Meeting your nemesis?"

Perry didn't even need to think it over, quickly shaking his head. "Not one bit."

Looking at Tremor, Perry had a question in mind. "Tremor, who even told you about that?"

The bunny bashfully looked down. "I heard Agent P talking about it with Agent C."

The agent narrowed his eyes. Agent P?

Perry fisted his hand.

Looks like Peter will have a visitor later in the day.


	19. Mornin Stroll

The sun rose from its absences and brightened the living room with its rays. One ray glaring right on Perry's sleeping form, awakening him from his slumber and leaving him blinded momentarily.

Groggily standing up, it never occurred to him that one of his pups was sleeping on his back, only after hearing a voice did he see the results of his actions. Max had landed upside down in-between his mom and dad, head turned in an angle that allowed him to stare at Perry in slight annoyance. "You know dad, there is a nicer way of waking someone up."

Perry smiled sheepishly. "You're the one sleeping on top of me, nap at your own risk."

Max huffed and wiggled his body to cuddle closer and burry his face into the fur of his mother, closing his eyes.

Perry snorted at his pup's action and went on to what he was originally going to do. Quietly listening for any noise of his owners and hearing nothing. Guess it's still too early?

Adjusting himself back on his spot Perry turned his head to face away from the lethal suns light and followed Max's plan on getting more sleep.

The second time he awoke he heard the stampede of footsteps everywhere. Footsteps upstairs, footsteps on the stairs and footsteps on the kitchen floor. Groggily getting up again, this time making sure there was nobody on his back, Perry checked on his family. Max and Ethan were already gone and Doof still remained asleep, slowly stirring from all the noise. Family is up.

Deciding to leave Doof to wake up on his own pace Perry journeyed to the kitchen, his owners already sitting on the table and his pups eating away their bowls.

Perry followed their actions once he got his own food, gobbling the food away. Halfway through his bowl Doof decided to grace them all with his presence.

"Finally up?" The agent asked after swallowing a mouth fool of grubs.

His only response was a groaned.

"Good morning mom!"

"Good morning Doofy!" Both Ethan and Phineas shouted.

Doof only grumbled some more. Perry nudged him with his shoulder, trying to get his husband to wake up. "Come on Heinz, remember today we have our morning walk planned. We'll drag you around if you fall asleep."

More grumbling.

Perry rolled his eyes, seems he has a third pup.

When the humans were finally out of the house, children in school and parents at work or class, Perry barked a check-list as their pups saluted playfully.

"Potty break? I don't want to hear any of it when we leave!"

Max and Ethan barked back. "Sir yes sir! We have gone already sir!"

"Stomachs fool?"

Nods. "Sir yes sir!"

"Tails fluffed and ready?"

Both pups looked behind them, checking before facing Perry again. "Sir yes sir! Bushy tailed already sir!"

Perry nodded, eyes turning over to Doof who sneaked away back to the bed, an idea causing him to grin. "Mother present?"

This caused the pups to look sideways before turning behind and facing their mother. "Negative sir!" Ethan said before they both rushed to their mom, jumping on the unsuspecting platypus and engulfing him with words. "Come on mom!" "Mom wake up!" "We're about to leave!" "We'll drag you if we have to!" "Dad is waiting for us!" "Don't make us tickle you! Cause we will! You know we will!"

Perry only smiled as he witness Doof get attacked and tortured by the world's most terrifying method, tickling. He laughed when he heard a familiar line coming out of the tortured victim. "Curse you Perry!"

Finally giving in, Doof got up only to get dragged by the arms towards Perry's location. "Did you have to sick these two on me?"

The agent nodded. "A soldier is always prepared."

Doof sighed. "Alright, I'm here already, let's get a move on."

Three heads nodded at him. "Let operation family morning walk begin!"

Even though Perry and the pups made it sound like a life or death situation the morning walk was nothing but the contrary.

Their walks usually led them to the park and field near their neighborhood, walking on fours to prevent any curiosity on them.

Along the road Max or Ethan would look at something that gained their interest and inspect it only to have something else catch their eye and run after it. The chain continued each time causing parents to just sit on a spot and wait for them to say the okay to start walking again.

All four enjoyed these walks the most out of everything they do. The walks were relaxing, soothing, it allowed them to venture as close to nature as they could, and really, who doesn't need nature in their life once in a while?

Doof had always been closed up in his lab, shielding himself from the outdoors. He always had hatred against nature because of his past but sitting here with Perry gave him a reason to maybe make amends in a way. The grass became his best buddy when he found himself craving a sun bath, the sun his companion, always sticking by his side, even when he didn't want it. The tree his shield when he couldn't get rid of the suns clinginess, and the flowers were that one person who always looked the best because every group needs one of those.

Taking a deep breath and releasing it Doof closed his eyes and lifted his bill to the sky, letting his fur soak up the warmth of the sun rays.

"Something on your mind?" Perry asked, eyes focused on the pups running around.

Doof answered without moving his posture. "No, just enjoying this. Got to admit, it's worth waking up early, even if I was tickled to death."

The agent chuckled, letting a comfortable silence set in.

Max and Ethan were seen running past them, Max in full speed as Ethan tried his best to catch up.

"You know Perry." Doof started suddenly. "Those two have your boundless amount of energy, that's the last thing any child needs, they even have your agent skills."

Perry turned to him questioningly. "Agent skills?"

The scientist nodded. "They both asked me together if I'm human. They figured out everything all on their own."

The agent looked surprised. "They did?"

"Oh yeah." Doof chuckled. "Those two put the clues and pieces together and came up with the theory of either me being human, or an experimental subject in some isolated lab in the middle of nowhere."

Blue eyes opened and landed on the two subjects of conversation. "It's every parent's job to believe their children are special, that they are the best at what they do. I always thought it but to actually see it with my eyes, it's unbelievable. And it all happens because of the parents, they got it all from you Perry."

Perry scooted closer, making their bodies touch and shook his head. "They may have gotten agent skills from me but only a genius mind could even come up with the theory in the first place. Collecting the clues and pieces are one thing but putting them together to figure out what it means or have a general idea of what happened is completely different, and they got that mind from you Heinz. You're smarter than you give yourself credit for, you just don't have a guide line on how to use it, and sometimes you blocks things you believe are unimportant.

Doof looked at him. "Hey, are you insulting me?"

The agent chuckled. "See, this is what I mean. You blocked out the important part of my speech and focused on what you _believed_ was important."

The scientist looked down, finding interest in a piece of grass. "No, I listened to everything you said, Max and Ethan having my mind, I just didn't know how to respond to that so I went with the comical relief."

Perry arched an eyebrow. "Really? You listened to all of that? Impressive."

The purple platypus huffed at him, lifting his head upward in a defiance manner. "Like you said, I only listen to what I believe is important. You're important to me Perry so everything you say is automatically absorbed in my mind. You, Max and Ethan are important to me so I listen and remember everything involving you guys."

Perry smiled and cuddled the other platypus' side, the side of his face rubbing against the fur under Doof's neck. "If I didn't know any better Heinz, I would think you just confessed to me and are ready to kneel down on one knee with a ring."

Doof laughed at the comment. "Good thing you know me better then. I'll have a ring next time."

The agent chuckled along, silence setting in again until the scientist interrupted it again.

"I'm going to miss this, too bad summer is right around the corner."

Perry lifted his head. "We can still have our walks, just not as long since Phineas and Ferb will have more free time to wonder where we are."

Doof nodded. "Yeah."

The sun slowly began to hover straight over their heads. Oops, they've been here longer then they intended.

Perry stood on his paws , motioning to Doof its time to go and calling their pups over. "Come on, our operation is over, time to go home."

Both Max and Ethan still had adrenaline from all the running and couldn't sit still until walking out the park where suddenly all their energy diminished, too tired to move.

"Now who are the ones making us wait?" Their mom teased.

"Moooom." Ethan whined, suddenly getting an idea and running off towards his mother, jumping on his back and going limb, Max understanding and doing the same with their dad.

Doof and Perry both stopped and craned their necks to look behind them. "Oh, that's fair. You're tired so you decide to get a piggy back ride home, what about me huh? I never got one in the morning." Doof said.

"You're too heavy mom." Ethan pointed out. "We would be crushed under all your muscle weight! Besides, you love us too much to let us walk miserably back home right?"

Doof narrowed his eyes at him playfully. "I love you just enough to not tip you over, don't get comfortable." He finished walking again, Perry following behind smiling. "They got this from you as well."

All three giggled when they heard mother scold him. "Shut it."


	20. I Want You Back

Vanessa Doofenshmirtz didn't know what to think.

Sure in the past she always thought of her dad as an embarrassing nuisance who doesn't understand her and is out to make her life miserable, but deep down inside he was still her dad and she loved him no matter what.

She thought nothing of it when her dad didn't pick up the phone when she or her mother called him. She hardly knows what he does outside his inventions and thought nothing of it, probably out to meetings or traveling across the world, heck maybe he was on vacation and didn't tell anyone about it or finally gave up and left the city, but he would have said something about that so that was out.

But when it's been almost _six _months without a word from him then _that's _when something is horribly wrong! She couldn't believe it took her this long to finally take action.

Walking inside the abandoned Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. (You sang that in your head, admit it) she noticed one distinct feature in the place. Dust covered machinery, dust covered machinery everywhere.

None of the inventions looked to have been touched for a long time, and for good reason, nobody was here to touch them. The living room and kitchen were spotless though. Who could have been cleaning?

A pair of loud stomping noises answered her. Norm! He was still here!

Running off to where the sound came from Vanessa came upon a pink apron wearing 1950's business man with a maid headband and duster on his hand.

"Norm!"

The robotic goliath turned to the sound.

"HI SIS! WHAT A PLEASANT EVENING FOR YOU TO VISIT! I DIDN'T GET A CHANCE TO MAKE MY CRUNCHY MUFFIINS!"

"It's nice to see you too Norm, I have an important question to ask. Where's dad?" She quickly cut him off.

"OH, DAD IS OUT WITH MOM AND OUR BROTHERS."

"Wait what? What brothers? And what do you mean dad is out with mom? Who's mom?"

"WHY MOM IS OF COURSE." Norm answered cheerfully.

"Okay Norm, I need you to tell me what happened to dad." Vanessa tried again.

"NOTHING HAS HAPPENED TO DAD. DAD IS OVER WITH MOM. MOM TURNED HIMSELF INTO A PLATYPUS TO BE WITH DAD."

"What? What do you mean mom turned himself into a platypus to be with dad? Dad isn't a platypus!"

"DAD IS A PLATYPUS! MOM TURNED INTO A PLATYPUS TO BE WITH DAD! YOU CAN ASK HIM YOURSELF, MOM AND DAD ARE AT THE MALL WITH OUR BROTHERS AND WON'T BE BACK IN TIME FOR OUR TEA MUFFIN PARTY." Norm revealed, starting to dust the kitchen cabinets.

"Dad is at the mall? Why would he be there?" quickly turning and running to the front door Vanessa made it her mission to find out what's going on. "I'll be back Norm! I'm running off to the mall to check things out!" She shouted before exiting.

"TELL MOM AND DAD I SAID HI! I WONDER IF THEY'RE GOING TO BRING ME SOMETHING." The robot asked nobody in particular.

The trip to the mall was shorter then usually expected, at the cost of Vanessa out of breath and sweaty, quickly running inside she glimpsed at every shop title, escalator and visitor. Where is she even going to start?

Then something ran in her ear, Norm said Dad – or mom? – changed into a platypus for the other, even though animals are allowed inside the mall they weren't privileged enough to wonder around stores with their owners, being forced to be left behind on some pet care business. It's worth a shot to start there.

Making her way to the pet care all Vanessa expected was to see a bunch of dogs sniffing other dogs and cats hissing away at anything. What she last expected was to see a cute platypus family sticking out from the entire animal group, begging for attention with their teal and purple colored fur, cute webbed feet and tail, and brown palm tree shaped hair- wait, what!?

Palm tree hair? Brown? Platypus!?

Observing the platypus more closely from her distance she saw it have not only the distinct shaped hair but also blue eyes, familiar eyes, same shade of color as her eyes.

Then everything Norm said made sense. Dad changed into a platypus. She continued to examine the other members of the little platypus family, no mistaking the teal colored platypus, and knowing her dad with the whole Perry business, that is definitely Perry. Her dad changed into a platypus for Perry. She finished off her observation looking at the two miniature platypuses sitting next to the _parents_.

Her dad changed into a platypus for Perry and now started a family of platypuses.

This revelation made her blood boil.

Her dad left his human life to become a platypus and spend his time with Perry, going so far as to start a family of animals! He abandoned his life for this! He left her for this! Was she not good enough anymore? Did she disappointed him for him to go this far? Was she nothing!?

Vanessa saw red. Her father actually threw her out like trash and he doesn't even care!

She couldn't take it, she wanted an explanation and she wanted it now!

Not even caring about subtleness she marched her way towards the platypfamily, her boots stomping loudly as they made contact with the tiles. Every dog and cat running to move out of her way. None of the platypuses noticed her arrival until she was practically hovering over them, shadow covering them in a menacing aurora. The two platypups only stared at her curiously, wondering why she looked so frightening and why she was there, the _parents_ stared at her with recognition and shock.

She glared down at the purple, blue eyed platypus. Not even giving him a chance to turn and run she bent down and grabbed the scruff of his neck, yanking him non-gently and growling. "You're coming home with me."

Without a second thought she made her way towards the exit, speed-walking down the sidewalk and reaching the house, the platypus struggling every step of the way.

Once inside she yelled for Norm to appear, platypus still in her grasp. If there is one thing she knows about her dad is that every invention he makes always, _always_ has a reverse button.

"HIYA SIS! DID YOU GET ME SOMETHING FROM THE MA-" Norm was interrupted.

"No time Norm, I need you to tell me which of these machines is the one that turned dad into a platypus." She quickly asked, the platypus struggling even more at those words.

"OH, THE INATOR THAT CHANGED MOM IS THE ONE WITH THE GIANT WORDS PLATYP-CHANGE-INATOR. YOU'LL FIND IT TO THE FAR RIGHT SIDE NEXT TO THE LOVE-RAYINATOR." He answered.

Vanessa ran off towards the direction pointed. "Thanks Norm!"

Easily finding the machine she looked for, Vanessa observed the buttons and levers. One particular level said Platypi on one side and Human on the other, no brainer that's the lever to decide, one button said On, guess its basics.

Placing the platypus in front of the machine she sternly looked at it. "Don't you dare move."

Switching the lever to human and pressing the on button Vanessa got blinded by a bright flash of green light, covering her eyes she didn't really expect to look back at her now very human, and very naked dad sitting on the floor.

"Dad!" She shouted, covering her eyes with her hands again.

"Vanessa!" Heinz shouted back, covering his pride as quickly as he could, an intense blush covering his face. "Norm! Quick, grab me some clothes!" He ordered.

A familiar stomping sound came close as Norm appeared holding folded clothing. "ALREADY AHEAD OF YOU MOM."

Dressing as fast as he could Heinz turned and gave Vanessa the a-okay to look now.

Vanessa peaked to make sure it was safe before throwing her hands and placing them on her hips, glare back in place.

"Okay dad, you have some explaining to do and I want the explanation now!" She growled.

Heinz sighed. "Okay, okay. You deserve to know what's happened. Norm, can you make us some tea or coffee? I think Vanessa will need it after I finish."

"SURE THING MOM. I'LL EVEN MAKE THOSE CRUNCHY MUFFINS NOW!"

Vanessa only intensified her glare, crossing her arms.

This _better_ be good.


	21. Stray Platypus

Heinz couldn't believe what is happening today. Everything was supposed to be normal, have the entire day without any surprises. It started off like always, the entire family took a trip to the mall, the platypus family being left behind because they weren't allowed inside the stores, Perry and him telling stories about their mall experiences to pass the time.

Vanessa was never added in the equation. She wasn't supposed to stomp in out of nowhere, to give him the iciest glare imaginable that burned straight through his every being, and she definitely wasn't supposed to ever drag him away from his family.

Heinz tried with all his might to tell her to release him, to turn back and return him to Perry, to please listen to his explanation. She couldn't understand platypus, of course she wasn't going to listen.

All he could do was shout to Perry, to his pups, that everything was going to be alright, that he will return later in the day. He still struggled throughout the journey back to his old home.

He was never prepared to be human again, to be forcibly changed back and interrogated by his daughter. After months as a platypus Heinz felt naked without his fur, without his tail that cost him pain to keep, without the orange bill that took the space for his nose, he felt abnormal.

His daughter wanted answers. Heinz was surprised and disappointed that it took Vanessa this long to even notice he was missing but still took action and dragged him back none the less.

As calmly as he could the doctor explained everything to her. Explained why he first became a platypus, when he changed, his tail injury and the winter weather that left him weak and defenseless, the family that found him and took him in, discovering Perry and the love they have for each other, starting a family they never knew was possible.

Vanessa just sat there, glare subsiding and information absorbed. Her grip on the cup she held on the verge of shattering under her force.

Her dad changed into a platypus for Perry and not only found him but actually started a relationship with him! An animal of all things! Her dad went out of his way to play family with a pet platypus and never once thought about her!

Her blood began to boil again.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't tell you any of this sooner Vanessa." Heinz finished when his daughter made no move to speak.

Vanessa slammed her cup down. "You're sorry? You're sorry!? Dad, you disappear for almost six months without a word or anything! I find you in the mall of all places as a platypus and with Perry! What were you thinking? You're a human dad! Perry is just an animal, you shouldn't go changing for him! I know how much Perry means to you but were you really going to throw your life away for a chance with him?"

"B-but Vanessa, I lov-"

"No dad! I can't believe you! You're seriously thinking of abandoning your life for Perry? You're really just going to turn your back and not even ask what I think of all this? You're my dad! I still need you!" Vanessa started to raise her voice, eyes showing everything she wanted to say.

"I'm not just going for Perry! Your brothers need me too, your sixteen sweetheart they are still children." Heinz tried explaining.

"Enough dad! Those stray platypuses you and Perry adopted aren't my brothers! Stop playing house with that creature and start acting like a real father! Your _real_ daughter needs you! Not those animals! Do you ever think of me anymore?" Vanessa growled, anger blinding her from what she was saying and too late to take any of it back.

Heinz froze.

Did he ever think of Vanessa?

Of course he had!

Except, for the past five months all he's ever thought of was Perry and their children, Vanessa never graced his thoughts.

He never once thought to ask Vanessa how she felt about him changing and disappearing, ask her if she needed anything important to be done before he left, ask her if she even wanted him to stay in the first place. With everyone already disliking him he just assumed that nobody would care, and here Vanessa stood, angry at him for leaving. He fearfully lifted his hand and held onto the locket that still wrapped around his now thin neck with all his might. _Perry, Max, Ethan… Phineas.. Ferb._

"V-Vanessa, I'm s-sorry. I didn't really think-"

"Yeah, you never think dad, that's just who you are." She interrupted, abruptly standing up and turning her back to him. "I need some time alone, I'll be in my room." She walked off , making her way towards her room but not before stopping in front of the machine that started all this. Without a second thought she pressed the self-destruct button, not even looking at her father's expression as she left him all alone.

* * *

Perry flew the hover car as fast as it could go, heading for a destination he wasn't positive even held what he looked for. All he knew is that Doof got taken from them right in front of their eyes by none other than his daughter Vanessa. He couldn't have chased them down and risk leaving his pups alone and unwatched, and he couldn't leave without his human family. Phineas and Ferb were already worried sick with Doof missing imagine if he left too, he couldn't let them search and discover Doof's humanity.

The hover car came closer and closer to the trademark Doofenshmirtz building, if anything this is the first place to start a search in finding Doof from Vanessa's grasp.

Crashing through the ceilings window, not even caring for the future nagging this would cause, Perry ran to the living room and kitchen, anxiety building up inside.

He chattered all the way, trying to get someone's, anyone's attention and know if they are really here.

"Perry?"

The platypus named turned to the voice, instantly recognizing Vanessa. His first instinct was to take her down and demand answers, but he's a professional agent and therefor had self-control, even though he _really_ wanted to do it.

He chattered at her, motioning his hands to ask about Doof.

"Oh I see, you're here for dad." She said, staring him down. "Listen Perry, dad told me everything that happened and I have to say, you both had your little play time but it's time you both stopped. You may love each other but dad can't go _changing_ himself to be with you."

Perry looked at her, eyes narrowing. 'What are you talking about? Heinz did _change_ into a platypus, we are happy together.

"Dad is a human Perry, he's meant to stay human. He shouldn't go changing who he is for anyone, not even for you. You both may be happy but what if dad catches something? Something un-curable? He's still only human, did you ever ask him once if he _actually_ wanted to change into a platypus in the first place? He may have done this for you but was he happy about it? Did you ever ask?" Vanessa pointed out.

Perry's eyes widened. Did he ever ask Heinz this? Asked if he was happy as a platypus? He did say he changed for him but that didn't mean he liked it one bit, he could have pulled a smiling face every day just for him, and what did Perry sacrifice? Nothing! At the cost of Heinz's humanity Perry got to stay as a platypus, but being a mindless animal isn't a luxury. Humans have more opportunities, more options, more impact in the world, heck humans live longer! And Heinz was about to give it all up for him. No, not just for him, for Max and Ethan too. He was going to give it up for all of them!

Perry backed away, shaking his head.

Vanessa kneeled down, reaching eyelevel with the agent. "Perry, I know you care about dad, you would do anything for him, but don't force him to change into something he's not. Let him be whose he meant to be, a human. It will be hard to let go but over time it will get easier." She said soothingly.

The agent lowered his head, fedora covering his emotions. No, he didn't want to let him go, he couldn't, but she's right. If he went to him Heinz would want to change back into a mindless animal, give up his life for them, he couldn't let that happen! Perry _isn't_ going to let that happen.

"Perry?" Vanessa called.

Perry lifted his head, brown eyes glistening with tears and a sad smile evident in his face. He took a few more steps backwards before bowing his head and running away. 'Thank you.'

Vanessa looked on as the platypus disappeared from sight. She saw the heartbroken look on the agents face and almost had her _own_ heart broken. She looked down at the spot the agent had previously stood on.

"I'm sorry, Perry." She whispered.


	22. Please Go Home

"Perry?" Phineas called, walking out with his brother to the backyard where a depressed teal platypus slumped himself alone.

The figure in question didn't heed any attention to the voice, instead just continued to lie on the ground, staring off into oblivion pitifully.

Ever since Doofy disappeared, Perry and the pups have been radiating misery everywhere; even the neighbors can feel it.

According to their mom only time can heal a broken heart, they really want time to go faster.

They can invent a device to find Doofy, they know they could, but why did Doofy disappear in the first place? Did she hate this place now? Did they do something wrong? Did Perry and her break up? The boys couldn't fathom the reason. All they know is that Doofy is gone and her pups and husband miss her terribly.

"Perry?" He tried again, petting his pet platypus lightly and stroking his fur. "You miss her a lot don't you boy?"

The platypus chattered. 'Yes'

Phineas nodded understandingly.

"Maybe we can find her and bring her back?"

No chatter, guess that meant no.

"Aww boy, I wish there was something we could do, I hate seeing you like this."

For the first time ever Phineas was out of ideas. How can you help those you care about when you don't even know what to do?

Silence set in as Ferb joined in the comforting fur stroking gesture with Phineas, Max and Ethan joining them, huddling together with their father. What could be the real reason Doofy left? It couldn't be because she hated it here, or they did something wrong to insult her. If she didn't like it here she would have left since the beginning, and they haven't done anything different from the usual routine to have insulted her. Maybe something is holding her back? Preventing her from returning? It's possible, but how can they be sure?

Looking at the gloomy platypus Phineas wondered. No matter where they went, may it be across the street or downtown, even across the world! Perry always managed to find his way to them. Why isn't he out there making his way to Doofy? Is something holding _him_ back?

Phineas' eyes widened, an idea building in his mind. Could that be it? It sounds crazy but it's worth a shot!

"Perry." He started. "Do you know where Doofy is?"

The question did something because the platypus finally lifted his head from the ground and actually _gazed_ at him. Phineas tried pushing it further. "Do you Perry?"

The platypus looked to be struggling, eyes revealing emotions unseen but hesitantly he chattered. 'Yes'

"Is something preventing her from coming here?"

Another chatter. 'Yes'

So he _was_ right, something _is_ preventing her from coming here.

"Well, if Doofy can't come to us, why don't you go to her?" Ferb suddenly asked, all eyes turning to him.

Phineas smiled. "Hey, why don't you Perry? You, Max and Ethan can go to her if something is stopping her from coming to you!"

This suggestion seemed to have shocked the platypus, looking at his owners as if they are suggesting him to jump down a cliff or something.

"Listen Perry, we're not kicking you out, the choice is yours if you want to stay or go to her. We just want you to be happy and you're always happy with Doofy! Don't feel obligated to stay for us, as long as we know you're happy out there that's good enough for us. Right Ferb?"

Ferb nodded. "We have a lot of memories together, but sometimes making newer ones with others can bring out the best in you."

"Yeah, go to her Perry. She's waiting for you, don't let us hold you back." Phineas finished, already unbuckling the locket circling around Perry's neck, holding it tightly in his hand and bringing it close to his chest.

Perry's eyes watered, jumping onto Phineas and holding tightly.

Phineas wrapped his arms around Perry, never wanting to let go, opening one arm so Ferb can join in, the pups crawling after as both humans lifted them up. "Good bye boys, I'm gonna miss you so much." Phineas whispered.

Slowly letting go Perry turned to the fence's doors, signaling to his pups and running off towards it. Before getting out of sight Perry looked back at his owners, waiting for approval that it's really okay to do this.

His red-haired owner understood this and smiled. "Get out of here you stubborn egg-laying mammal!"

The platypus smiled back, nodding and looking at his owners for the last time before turning and running off, disappearing from view.

"Good luck… Perry."

* * *

Heinz was no better shape than Perry, slumped on his couch, arms on his knees dangling and head dropped down in-between his legs. His eyes red and puffy, nose runny and hair messy sticking out on every direction. He misses his family terribly, waking up alone on a large bed with no husband or pups anywhere, he even misses those kids, Phineas and Ferb, their optimism always brightened anyone's day. The colors all around him added to his depression, the same shade that he once used to express himself and his evil now taunt him endlessly, showing what he deserved.

Suddenly he heard a familiar noise, a noise he's told himself he won't be able to hear anymore and it took everything he had left to convince himself he was just hearing things, but the chattering continued and hesitantly he looked to the noise.

There, standing on his hind legs, missing his trademark fedora, stood Perry. He had a sad smile on his face.

"P-Perry?" Heinz couldn't believe his eyes.

Perry turned his head to stare at something behind him, focusing on the spot Heinz saw the little loves of his life.

Max and Ethan walked closer to their father, gazing curiously at the doctor and looking back to Perry, asking for approval. As soon as Perry nodded Heinz had two little platy pups running at his direction, instantly he dropped himself from the couch and on top his knees, arms extended for the pups to jump in. The moment they made contact Heinz closed his arms and held them with all his might, a lone tear sliding from his eye.

They remained like this for minutes until the doctor opened his arms again, making room for his platypus husband, Perry didn't need to be told twice, running at full speed, all four embracing each other and never wanting to let go.

With tears, hugs, kisses and licks shared between them all and making sure the platypuses won't disappear as soon as he let go Heinz asked. "P-Perry, what are you doing here? V-Vanessa said you were never coming back."

Perry shook his head, taking out a familiar notepad and pen, scribbling down something.

'We missed you too much. The pups are sad without you and I'm a big mess. Phineas and Ferb released us and told us to come to you.'

"What!? Phineas and Ferb released you? But why!?"

More scribbling. 'They want us to be happy and they know we are happy with you. Can we stay?'

"What do you mean you can stay? Of course you can stay! I would never kick you guys out!" Heinz shouted feeling overjoyed that he might get a second chance.

Perry smiled for a split second before his eyes turned stern and scribbled even more, showing the message to the doctor that left him astonished. 'We want to become human like you. Can you build a machine to do that?'

"W-What!? Perry! No! I can't do that! You're a platypus! You're meant to stay a platypus!"

The platypus revealed to him another message. 'We want to be human. We want to be part of _your_ life and there is only so much a platypus can do. I want our pups to have bigger opportunities and becoming human is the best bet. You changed for us and we want to change for you. Please Heinz.'

"But Perry." Perry gave him a pleading look.

"A-are you sure about this? Do you really want this?" He hesitantly asked.

The three platypuses nodded at him.

"O-okay, I'll get to work on the machine right away."

Finishing the machine took longer than Heinz imagined. Most of the time was spent going back and double-checking if all the wiring was right and nothing looked out of place. After checking for the tenth time if the cables were connected properly to the underbelly of the machine and looking back and forth for any self-destruct button, Heinz finished his Turn-Human-Inator. This scared him to no end, all his inventions always had _one_ thing wrong, and it's his family this machine will be changing.

Once it was done he double checked with his platypus family about their choice. "Are you sure about this? We could think of another way if you say no."

Perry shook his head at the suggestion and walked in front of the machine, if something goes horribly wrong with it he doesn't want his pups anywhere near it. Signaling his thumbs up Heinz pressed the button, switching the machine on as Perry braced himself.

A bright light overwhelmed him, swallowing him up as his body felt like it twist and turned, it didn't hurt but it felt unnatural, slowly his fur started to absorbed into his skin, arms and legs expanded and his bill shrunk and changed color.

Heinz throughout the whole process took his fingers and nervously started to chew them off, praying that his inator did the job right. When the light started to dim away Heinz came face to hair with a now, very human, well toned, extremely handsome (in his opinion), and very naked man with teal colored hair.

"Perry?"

The man gazed up at him, big brown eyes evident that he is unharmed. It worked, his inator worked! Perry is human now!

"P-Perry, you're.. you're… you're, handsome!" Heinz blurted, unable to find proper wording to what he is witnessing and blushing as the now handsome, naked platypus stood and gazed at him.

"Y-yeh. Yehs." Perry tried answering.

Guess they need to practice on speech. Quickly running off and coming back with hand full of blankets the doctor covered him up, hiding his nudity. Out of nowhere the now human platypus grabbed him by his arm and hugged him, nakedness and all. "L-low. Lowv, lowve yu." Heinz smiled.

"I love you too."

Two little chattering noises broke them apart as their pups circled them around and waited for their turn.

"Right, you're up." Heinz walked back and hesitantly pressed the button, Perry standing next to him covered with the blanket.

Max and Ethan got blinded as they went through the same process their dad did, feeling arms and legs grow longer, bills changing and their hair expand on their head. Sitting naked on the floor two pair of brown and blue eyes stared as the parent figures ran to them and hugged for what seemed the hundredth time. The now human children whispered as they continued to hold each other.

"Ma."

"Da."


	23. I'm Sorry

Vanessa Doofenshmirtz made her way inside the building of Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. Everything looked normal but for some reason it felt different, it lit up in a way even with all the dull colors in every corner. She looked around, "Dad? Dad? Are you here?"

Silence, did her dad forget she was visiting?

She walked on heading towards the living room and still no sign of her father anywhere. She tried the kitchen and nada too. Turning back to the living room she caught a glimpse of something moving. Following where the moving object went she found it led her to the direction of her room only to enter another room further down. When was that room there? From all her times staying over she never recalled another room here besides hers.

Walking towards the new door she slowly turned the knob and pushed it.

"You know, it's considered rude to walk into another's room unannounced." Came a voice as soon as she fully opened it.

She stared at the direction of the voice and came face to face with a young boy. He looked around eight or nine, had his arms crossed over his chest and glared slightly at the intruder, eyes half closed. She noticed his eye color is brown and his hair had a palm shape to it, colored brown as well. Only one other person she knew had that same hair. Dad?

The boy cleared his throat to get her attention back on him, he was waiting for her to answer.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know anyone else was here. Um, who are you and what are you doing in my house?"

The boy furrowed his brows together and his glare intensified, oddly enough that glare looked even more familiar than the hair.

"Seeing that you intruded into _my_ room in the first place gives _me_ the right to first question, and one can only claim a house their _own_ if they actually _live_ in the house, so your question of what I am doing in your so called _house_ is automatically invalid."

Vanessa stood dumbfounded. Was she just insulted? Who does this kid think he is?

"Alright, you listen here you little-"

"I wouldn't try to threaten me if I were you Vanessa, you might regret it." The kid interrupted.

"I-I what? How? You know my name?" Her voice straining as she tried to regain herself.

"It's not hard to place the pieces together. Dad said mom had to leave us for his daughter named Vanessa. Seeing as you have been the first visitor since we moved in a week ago it's safe to assume you are the daughter Dad was talking about, plus your blue eyes and brown hair are the same shade of color as moms." The kid answered quickly losing interest in the conversation.

Vanessa's mind was reeling. Just who exactly is this kid? He already knew so much about her yet he was still a complete stranger, the only clues she has to even come close to figuring out who the kid is are the familiar shaped hair and glare! This kid is like a child-like version of her dad and knowing how her dad is he probably was! But this kid was much calmer and way cooler, the way he held himself, his posture and his attitude. Completely opposite from her immature, dramatic, and embarrassing dad, plus, he didn't have the accent.

So the next best possible answer is family relative? Vanessa has never heard about having a cousin. Uncle Roger isn't married in any way and if he somehow started raising a child the media would be all over it.

Next possible answer, the son of any other possible relative? A great uncle? Great aunt? No, even if he was her father wouldn't even have him anywhere near the house. Dad didn't care much about family after leaving for America so that was out.

Last possible answer, this kid was her brother. He did have her father's palm tree hair and same shade of brown, he also had the Doofenshmirtz trademark glare but he wasn't her mothers. Vanessa would have noticed her mom pregnant and would have had to help raise the kid, so the only other explanation. Her dad met another woman in secret and had a son together; he has kept it in the dark for eight years and is now finally showing him to her. The question was why now? Why keep her in the dark for all these years in the first place?

Another question that she just thought of, why is the kid saying she looks like mom? He doesn't have her mom Charlene as his mom, she already concluded that was impossible, so what is he talking about when he says mom?

"O-okay, you already know who I am, now tell me who you are?" She finally asked.

The kid just stared uninterested at her, making no move to respond.

"Are you just going to stand there and stare? Or are you going to answer my question?" She asked again, frustration starting to rise in her voice.

"Don't need to. I saw the way the wheels in your head turned, you already figured out who I am, but you are still confused."

Vanessa, finally catching up to the kid's game, started to understand what to say. "Well yeah, you say I have _your_ mom's features when I know for sure you can't have _my_ same mom. What's confusing me is why you are saying _your_ mom as if she is _my_ mom too."

The kid nodded and closed his eyes. "Ah yes, that's a fault on my part. I'm so use to calling him mom because of the circumstances of how I was born that I keep forgetting the socially correct term used in society. Allow me to correct myself, you have the same shade of eye and hair color as our _father_." The kid said casually, eyes still closed.

"I knew it! You are my brother! But why would dad-" Vanessa was cut off before she could finish by another kid running inside. "Max! Mom and dad said to get ready, movie night is about to begin! Oh, excuse me, I didn't see you there!" The boy apologized once he noticed they weren't alone. He looked completely different from the first boy interrogating her; instead he had a strange teal colored hair and bright blue eyes with a familiar pointed nose, even stranger the blue eyes were her fathers and hers same shade! The boy gazed up at her and brightened up. "You must be Vanessa!"

Vanessa growled fed up. "Does everyone I have never met before know who I am?"

The newcomer shook his head. "Not exactly, it's simple really. Just put the pieces together you're the only person to visi-"

"Eh, he already said that." Vanessa interrupted, pointing at the brown haired boy.

Teal boy looked between the two, doing double takes and placing _those_ pieces together. "Oooh, I see what's happening. Was Max here messing with you Vanessa?" Teal asked her, facing her again.

Vanessa huffed. "If by messing you mean insulting me, then yes, yes he was." She finished, crossing her arms.

"I wouldn't hold it against him. Max gets defensive when others insult our family and from what we heard about you, you kind of broke mom's heart."

"What do you mean broke _mom's_ heart?" She repeated, concerned she might have said something wrong.

"Well, before I answer let me introduce ourselves. My name is Ethan, Ethan Doofenshmirtz and this is my brother, Max Doofenshmirtz, but you may know us better as the adopted stray platypuses that were taking mom away from you." Ethan said, smile fading away.

"A-adopted stray.. platypuses? What do you mean by th-"

"That is what you called us, remember?" Ethan interrupted again. "Mom told you that he had another family with dad but you just said to stop playing around and come home to his _real_ daughter instead of playing house with dad and us adopted stray platypuses."

Once the information started to sink in Vanessa gasped. These boys were the platypus's dad was talking about? The ones responsible for taking him away for months? But they were human! Then again, after years of watching what her dad can accomplish anything is possible, but why did they both resemble her dad? Max had her father's hair and Ethan had both his eyes and nose! Her eyes widened at the revelation she just made. They weren't adopted; they are really his biological sons!

Vanessa has made a horrible mistake.

Ethan and Max just stood there watching her put everything together in her head. She was an opened book and they knew what piece of the puzzle was evading her.

"B-b-but, h-how?" She stuttered when she managed to find her voice.

Ethan smiled sadly. "You know how mom made the Inator to change him into a platypus? Well, the Inator also gave him a small surprise with his change. He didn't know about it until it was too late and we were already incubated. You could say we were a mistak-"

Vanessa kneeled down instantly to her newly-found brother's level and hugged him. "No, don't say that. Don't ever say that. I know dad and he would never consider any of his children as that word. Dad loves you both dearly, I saw the way he spoke of you guys when he tried telling me about you. He never looked so happy and proud, he had meaning in his life again. I didn't mean what I said, I was jealous, I was scared dad was going to leave me. I thought he was choosing mindless platypuses over me that I didn't once consider that you guys were more than that."

Vanessa didn't know what compelled her to hug the teal haired when she barely just met him, but she had to! These two boys are her brothers. Already she felt the urge to protect them from harm, may it be physically from the outside world or emotionally from themselves. She wasn't about to let her brothers say such things, especially when she is the reason for starting them!

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. If I had known I wouldn't have ever dragged dad away from you guys. I wouldn't have forced him to change back and keep him away. I'm sorry!"

Vanessa has made a horrible, horrible mistake.

"It's okay Vanessa, you couldn't have known. Anyone would have done the same thing if they were being replaced too." Ethan finally hugged her back. "And thank you, for giving us a chance at this new human life."

Vanessa pulled back, her eyes slightly puffy from almost crying and smiled. "Guess in the end everything turned out for the better, huh?"

Ethan smiled back. "Guess it did! And don't mind Max, give him time to get over the whole stray platypus insult, he'll come around."

Looking at said brother Vanessa started over. "I'm sorry again about that, and I'm sorry about rudely coming in your room. It's just that, I don't remember this room ever being here."

Ethan jumped up at this. "Oh! That's actually our doing! This place didn't have enough rooms for us to call our own and we didn't want to take yours so we decided to just make another one! We're actually thinking of remodeling the whole place. The dull colors are a real downer."

"Wait a minute, you guys did this all on your own?" She asked amazed.

Ethan grinned at her, Max nodded.

"MAX! ETHAN! MOM IS CALLING FOR YOU BOTH! MOVIE NIGHT IS ABOUT TO BEGIN!" Norm's voice boomed inside the room.

"Stop calling me MOM you incompetent washing machine!"

"BUT MOM!"

Ethan laughed at the argument occurring outside. "Come on, we better go out there before a full blown muffin fight happens. You should come too Vanessa, I'm sure you and mom have a lot of chatting to do." Leading the way towards the living room where a freshly made popcorn smell covered the entire place Ethan and Max made their walk to the couch.

"Well it's about time you both showed up, we are late in starting the mov-" Heinz abruptly stopped at the sight of his daughter. "Vanessa? What are you doing here?"

Vanessa stood there unmoving, having no idea what to do. All this was a disaster, she didn't believe her dad about his platypus children and she even insulted them all. How could she possibly show her face in front of any of them again? A soft hand touch her arm in a comforting gesture, she looked down to see Ethan smiling up at her. "Go on, remember what you said? He loves all his kids." Ethan nodded towards the scientist. "Good luck."

Vanessa smiled at him and nodded back, walking slowly towards her father. "Hi dad."

Heinz still had a shocked face. "Hi Vanessa."

The punk girl smiled sadly. "I-I'm sorry dad, about everything."

The scientist didn't say a word. He simply brought her little girl closer and hugged her. That was all Vanessa needed to start sobbing and burrowed her head into her father's shoulder.

Her father placed a hand, rubbing circles on her back. A few seconds passed like this before the punk girl's sobs started to subside. She lifted her head when she was sure she stopped. "Is.. is there room for one more in your family movie night?" The girl asked timidly.

Perry decided right now was the perfect time for his grand entrance. "Of course there is." He said, arms circling around the girl and her father.

Heinz smiled softly. "There is always room for you my little girl."

Vanessa smiled at her father and walked with him to join her new family.


	24. Oh There You Are

The sun was beaming down cheerfully on its most esteem time of the year. It was summer and kids of all ages were running around enjoying the outdoors with ice cream, swimming, bike riding and more. However two souls didn't find the encouragement to join in the festivities or to even head out the door.

"You know Ferb, even though we agreed we were happy letting Perry go I can't help but miss him. It's so lonely without him."

"It was a difficult decision but we did the right thing letting him go with his family." Ferb stated.

Phineas shook his head and agreed. "You're right Ferb! We should be happy Perry is with his family. It's just, I wish we had a way of knowing where he is but if we do that than we are going to want to find him and bring him home."

Ferb placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Thanks Ferb, I'll get over it with time."

Phineas tried his best to focus on the television but even that barely held any interest to him.

Before he could even re-focus again on what was being shown they heard knocking on the door.

"Huh, knocking?" Phineas question facing his brother. "Was anyone expecting company today?"

Ferb shook his head. "Wonder who it is then." Both brothers jumped off the sofa together and ran to the door. Opening it the last thing they expected to see were two other boys around their own age, one with palm shaped brown hair and big brown eyes half closed showing no interest whatsoever and the other with big blue eyes wide opened and cheerful with teal colored hair. Wait, teal colored hair?

The teal colored was the first to speak. "Phineas? Ferb?"

Phineas regained himself and answered. "Uh, yeah?"

Teal colored beamed. "Oh this is great! Wow, you both are a lot shorter since the last time we saw you! Right Max?" He turned to face the palm tree kid who simply shrugged.

Phineas was downright confused, Ferb not so much it seems. "Wait hold on, how do you know our names? Who are you?" Phineas asked.

Teal colored turned to face them again. "Come on Phineas! It doesn't take a genius to put it together! I mean, my hair is teal colored! How many people do you see out there with teal colored hair? And my brother's name is Max! It's me, Ethan!" Ethan closed his eyes and grinned widely.

Phineas' eyes widen. "The- What? Ethan? Max? Teal colored!? As in Ethan and Max our platypups Ethan and Max?"

Ethan nodded eagerly and Max gave one curt nod.

Phineas stared at them both flabbergasted for a second until Ferb snapped him out of it. "So I take it you both have this huge interesting story that will not only explain why you both are human but also tell us why you are here exactly?" Ferb stated more than asked.

More nods. "Yes we do! But we aren't doing the explaining, come on we need to get a move on before mom and dad find us missing!" Ethan beamed and grabbed hold of Phineas' hand while Max grabbed hold of Ferbs.

"Wait, mom and dad? You mean-?"

"No time to explain! Quick, grab a bike and follow us!"

And they did just that. All four made their way towards the city and into a lone purple building that should have stuck out like a sore thumb but for some reason didn't.

Once they were right outside the front doors of the building Phineas and Ferb were pulled once again by the arms and led inside. One tense ride up the elevator later and the dragging continued until they reached a door that looked like it held many answers.

Before they could open the door however Ethan turned and gave a stern look. "Now whatever you do, don't make any sudden noises. Dad has a knack for disappearing out of nowhere when he really wants to, you remember from experience, and we want to get him off guard okay?"

"If you're talking about Perry then we definitely know what you're talking about."

Ethan smiled. "Come on then, quietly now."

Pulling out a key and twisting it inside the knob to open the door all four children entered tip toing inside the room. The room had a smell of fresh paint and semi-bright colors on the walls, light purple and baby blue here and there.. Seems they are re-decorating the place. There are signs of past decorations on mantels and accessories as the dull colors surrounding certain pieces became an eyesore on the cheerful atmosphere. A lone frame looked to be cherished as it stood with other frames but had more added to it in comparison. It's silver frame glistening with the dim light of the ceiling and on closer inspection it held, not a picture, but a necklace. A necklace opened that revealed six tiny pictures of Phineas and Ferb, along with four platypuses. The locket?

The two ex-platy pups led the brothers across the room and hid them behind the couch sitting in the middle. "Now wait here, whatever you do don't move from here. The plan is for you to listen in person understand?"

Both brothers nodded and moved around to find the perfect spot to sit and wait. The pups straightened up and ran to the front of the couch. "Mom! Dad! Are you here?"

From the distance all four could hear a faint "In the kitchen!" it was distant but still clear. The voice sounded gruff with a heavy German accent and positively male.

"Mom can you come over here? Me and Max wanna ask you something!" Ethan shouted.

Phineas looked at his brother. "Mom?"

Ferb shrugged.

"Alright coming." The German accented one spoke. Footsteps were then heard as they came closer and closer to the point they stopped right behind them.

"Alright you two, what is it you want to ask?" The mom character's voice sounded even higher pitched up close and all Phineas and Ferb could do was listen and imagine what was going on or how mom looked like.

"Actually mom," Ethan started. "We need dad here too. Where is he?"

"Right behind ya pup."

Ethan and Max instantly turned around to the new voice. It sounded heavy compared to the first with a slight hint of Australian or English accent, but barely notable. Phineas piped up and accidently made a small stomp with the tip of his shoe. Thankfully nobody noticed because the conversation behind him continued on.

"Dad you really need to teach us how to do that."

Dad chuckled at that. "Years of practice pup, years of practice. Anyways, you needed me?"

"Yes! We wanted to ask about Phineas and Ferb!"

Phineas had to resist with all his might to crane over on his side to look up at the talking figures but if he did he might accidently reveal them. Ethan said to keep hidden but how can he sit still when they were talking about them! Oh so slowly he crawled over to the side of the couch. Trying his best to just get one pick without revealing himself Phineas saw only one figure.

The figure was tall, and stood with confidence. Nothing at all compared to his dad. He had a circular pointed nose and big brown eyes. Just like Ethan, he had distinct teal colored hair that was neat with only three strands sticking out. Phineas didn't need any confirmation; he knew exactly who it was. Softly he mouthed _'Perry'_

Ferb, wanting to see as well craned ever so lightly next to Phineas and got the same view of the ex-platypus.

The figure sighed at Ethan. "Pup, we already had this conversation."

"But dad! Why can't we go to them? We can tell them everything and they can understand! Mom, Max and I know this is hurting you and we can't just sit back and watch this go on. We haven't seen Phineas and Ferb for three weeks now! We miss them."

'Dad' kneeled down on one leg and placed a hand on Ethan's shoulder. Because of the odd angle all Phineas and Ferb saw was the hand disappearing from the arm floating in the distance.

The figure had a sad smile. "Pup, you know exactly why we can't see them. We aren't platypuses anymore, it would be slightly difficult to explain how mom was human from the start and changed into a platypus for me, how he had to change back because of his daughter and how we changed human for him. They would be overjoyed to see us like this but they might feel betrayed that we left them."

Ethan bowed his head. "How do you know?"

The figure kissed his forehead. "I don't pup."

Phineas heard enough and decided now was the right time to interrupt. Ferb followed suit. "Then you should have tried to ask us Perry, you know us better than that."

Perry jerked his head at the new voice and couldn't believe his eyes. "Ph-phineas? Ferb!?"

Ethan perked up when he heard the voice and Heinz just stood mouth opened staring at the newcomers. "Where in the world did THEY come from?"

Perry jerked his head back to Ethan and Max. "Is this you're doing?"

Max spoke for the first time in the day. "We had to. You and mom weren't going to do anything about it and we all see how much you mope around dad. You want to see Phineas and Ferb so much but keep using the excuse that we left them when really you're just scared of what they might think. We had to do _something_."

Phineas spoke again. "And we're glad they did. Perry, why would you ever think we would consider this bad? We set you free so you can be with Doofy and be a family together, if you had no choice but to turn human we weren't going to stop you! In fact, we think this is pretty cool! Not only will we get to see you but we can also talk to you! We can even hang out with Max and Ethan now! We can all play together again! Even Doofy! Which by the way, you're a boy?" Phineas asked, looking towards the doctor.

Heinz chuckled awkwardly. "Heh, yeah I'm a boy. I've been trying to hint you guys about it when you started calling me a she, but no use. Now these two mischiefs won't stop calling me mom."

"Mama." Ethan stated just to poke fun, smiling while doing so.

Phineas nodded. "Oh, that explains the mom part now, but you are Max and Ethan's parent right?"

"Yep, I'm just as much of a father ("Mother.") quiet you! As Perry is." Ethan was heard giggling as Heinz finished.

"Well that answers that part. Now, Perry said you were human first before a platypus right? What's your real name then?"

"Oh how rude of me, the names Heinz Doofenshmirtz." Heinz stretched his arm out to shake the two Flynn-Fletchers.

Phineas happily accepted. "Nice to finally meet you in person, although it will feel odd calling you anything other than Doofy, we kind of grew use to it."

Heinz smiled as he finished shacking Ferb's hand. "You can call me Doofy if you like, I don't mind, kind of fond of it now."

Phineas lit up. "Really? Cool! Now back at the matter of hand. Perry?"

Five pairs of eyes turned towards the figure still kneeling and looking down at the floor. "Perry listen, we don't care if you are human now. It's probably better this way anyhow. Instead of you just being a pet you can be more! You were always more than a mindless animal to us and now we can show the entire world! That is-" Phineas stopped himself, walking closer to the newly turned human. "If you want us in your life."

Perry finally lifted his gaze and looked at the young boy. It was odd being able to stare equally with his ex-owner and even more odd for Phineas to stare at familiar brown eyes without a bill in the view, but he found it didn't matter. This was Perry no matter what form.

Perry suddenly hugged Phineas out of nowhere. At first the boy was shocked but slowly and surely wrapped his arms around the now equal monotreme. Perry than released one arm and motioned for Ferb to join them. Ferb didn't need to be told twice and ran into the huddle. "Of course I want you both in my life." Perry whispered.

The audience witnessing the scene aww'd silently. Heinz had a lone tear sliding down his cheek as Max pulled a handkerchief out of nowhere and gave it to his mother. Ethan was holding a camera the entire time filming the speech Phineas gave and the cuddling moment they all will never forget.


	25. Today's The Best Day

Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. was having a catching up party as Heinz stood in the kitchen with a pink apron making snacks for his entire family.

What Phineas and Ferb have discovered from the human platypus family is that Perry had managed to obtain a job as a detective of some sort for an 'Organization _With_ a Cool Acronym', what he actually _did_ in the organization he wouldn't say. Doofy, they excitedly found, was an inventor! The soul reason of how he managed to turn himself into a platypus in the first place and even invented the machine that turned platypuses human! Now since they could all communicate they learned the full names of the ex-platypups, Ethan Peace Doofenshmirtz and Maximus Henry Doofenshmirtz. Perry admitted to naming himself after the Flynn-Fletchers but decided to use Doofy's name when it involved paper work. Full name, Perry Flynn-Fletcher Doofenshmirtz, now that's a mouth full.

The platypus turned humans also found it a little difficult to re-adjust to a new lifestyle but all three had bright minds and knew they will figure it out eventually. Phineas and Ferb offered to help out in any way they can. Teach them how to shop, order parts online, or even do the simple basic human functions. "Ferb, I know what we are doing for the rest of this week!"

Once Heinz got out the snacks and all six devoured them another member stomped his way in to join the family.

"MOM! I DIDN'T KNOW WE HAD COMPANY! I COULD HAVE MADE MY FAMOUS CRUNCHY MUFFINS!"

Heinz whined and thumped his head on the table, Perry and Ethan giggling on the side. "Ugh, it was bad enough he called me daaad but now calling me mooom!?"

"Hey! Cool, it's that robot again! I was wondering where it went!" Phineas said.

Perry stood up and placed a hand on the robots shoulder, now that he was able to reach it. "Phineas, Ferb, meet Norm. Our Son, house keeper, and half-baby sitter."

Said robot raised a hand in a wave gestured. "HI I'M NORM. THANK YOU FOR THAT INTRODUCTION DAD."

Perry patted his shoulder in response. "No problem Norm."

"Sweet! So Norm babysits you guys when Perry and Doofy are gone?" Phineas asked.

Ethan nodded. "Yeah, but all he really does is make us snacks. No actual babysitting is needed since we mostly just watch movies or play video games."

"What? That's how you're spending your summer? You should come over our house! You saw how we invent fun things and pass the time, now you can actually join us!" Phineas turned to stare at Perry and Heinz. "That is, if they are allowed to."

Both parents gave each other a look before Perry answered. "Just make sure to be back before dinner, ya hear pups?"

Both Phineas and Ethan jumped in victory. "Sweet! Let's go right now! We have just enough time to make jetpacks and fly to Italy, Ferbs been craving their Pizza lately."

To show his point Ferb rubbed his stomach and gave a them thumbs up.

Norm stomped his way closer to the boys. "OH! OH! MAY I COME TOO?"

All four children and robot turned to face the adults. Heinz was about ready to say no when Perry gave him a strict look that said 'Let the poor thing go.'

"Oh alright, you can go too Norm, take good care of them and make sure to leave enough room for dinner, okay?" Heinz finally answered.

All five were already heading out the door when Heinz finished. "Can do mom! We'll be back later!"

"Bye, have fun pups!" Perry waved them off.

The door shut closed and silence then filled the room. "Sooo, we have time for ourselves for a little while." Perry started.

Heinz grinned towards him. "Yoouu thinking what I'mmm thinking?"

Perry shook his head at him. "You're forgetting that Vanessa is visiting today."

"She can join too!"

Perry turned to look at the scientist shock evident in his eyes.

Heinz frowned. "What? She can join us at playing Twister!" He pulled the boxed game out of nowhere and held it up for Perry to see. "It's a lot more fun when multiple people are playing!"

Perry stood flabbergasted for a second before face palming himself. "Tell me again why I love you?" He asked, hand slowly sliding down his masculine face.

The scientist shrugged. "Don't know, maybe it's my charming good looks? Or my great personality? But I know for sure why I love you Perry the Human."

Perry walked slowly towards his lover. "Oh? And why do you love me Heinz Doofenshmirtz?" He huskily asked as he wrapped his arms around the man's small waist.

Heinz leaned in closer to the others face. "That's for me to know and for you to figure out."

The ex-platypus leaned even closer, nudging his nose against the palm tree hair's pointier one before whispering. "One thing's for sure, you snuck your way right into my heart, and our lives."

The doctor quickly pulled back, one eyebrow raised. "That has got to be the corniest thing you have ever said to me Perry!"

Perry grinned at the doctor and pulled him in. "Shut up and come here you." He finished off with a kiss.

* * *

**Side Note Information:** Perry's detective job he managed to obtain from O.W.C.A. (Organization _With_ a Cool Acronym, which is an all human agency :P) is really a code way of saying he's a watcher, someone who keeps track of the areas activity's, he reports if problems are spotted and who takes care of it, may it be human or animal. Major Monogram recommended him with this agency when Perry turned human and couldn't work for them anymore, seeing as only animals are agents, gave him the opportunity as a farewell gift.


	26. Epilogue

It was a bright sunny morning in the middle of August. Perfect weather to grab a glass of lemonade and sit out on the porch sun bathing but for unfortunate others it's perfect to send new victims into a system of numbers and scoring, otherwise known as school.

Heinz gripped the side handle of his car door so hard it started to show signs of cracking and ripping. The doctor didn't notice however, his gaze shot out in a distance completely oblivious to his surroundings. The car moved forwards to its destination with three other passengers.

"Heinz?"

Heinz startled. His eyes widened as he jumped up on his seat and faced the questioning figure. "W-what? Is something wrong? Did we forget something? Should we go back?"

Perry smiled at the panicking doctor and shook his head lightly. "No, I've been trying to get your attention. You look about ready to explode plus the door handle can't take it anymore. You're tearing it off."

Heinz dropped his gaze to the object spoken of and understood what the other was talking about. Quickly he loosened his grip and placing his hands on his knees.

The agent chuckled at his actions. "Everything will be fine, I don't know why _you're_ so worried about. We're not the ones going to school it's those scoundrels behind us that are."

"We heard that!" One of the scoundrels shouted and leaned forward so his head would stick out from between the two front seats. "And dad has a point mom, we should be the ones begging to turn back and wait another year." Ethan pointed out.

"Yes well, this is your first day of school and if you remember you both didn't start like regular children did. You jumped a few years! What if the teachers ask questions about previous years that you never showed up for? What if they ask _US_ questions!?"

Perry took action and quickly placed his right hand over the doctor's. "Don't worry so much about it. These two have some of the brightest minds out there. I'm sure they will figure out exactly what to do or say, plus Phineas and Ferb are in their same grade. They will help out for sure, and let's not forget your brother Roger set this whole thing up for us. Pretty positive he thought ahead for these concerns."

Heinz slumped down further in his seat and crossed his arms, in the process removing Perry's hand, and humph. "Yeaaahh, Roger set this all up. For all you know he probably forgot something that will jeopardize this whole thing."

The agent smacked him lightly on his shoulder. "Don't be like that, if it wasn't for Roger our pups wouldn't even be going to school in this grade. They would have to start from scratch."

Ethan piped in. "Yeah mom! This is our first day don't be such a grouch!"

Heinz continued to glare out the window and all his worries vanished for a minute until the quietness of the ride started getting to him. "I still don't get why I couldn't drive though! I mean, I wanna remember doing something for them today!"

"Not happening." Perry answered instantly. "The last time you drove us anywhere we ended up crashing through seven fire hydrants, ten poles, three park benches and let's not forget that grocery stall." Perry shivered lightly, hands still on the steering wheel. "Radishes everywhere."

Ethan decided to stick his head back in to comment. "Yeah, we want the school intact before we start it."

Max finally thought this was the perfect moment to speak. "Although, a little remodeling might be needed. This place is utterly dull." He said, lazily looking at the building.

Heinz was so distracted with wanting to drive that he didn't even notice the school innocently standing next to him. When did they arrive?

Both kids jumped out the car enthusiastically, the adults still seated with the motor running.

Ethan looked at them both in confusion, stared at his brother for confirmation and walked back. Knocking lightly on the window from the front seat. Perry looked at him in question before lowering down the widow. "Something wrong pup?"

"Aren't you both coming with us?"

Both parents stared in shock.

"You want us to come with you?" Heinz question once he regained some composure. They had already gotten a tour around the school and if questioned about a place they haven't visited yet they can always use their minds to figure out where to start. If he remembered correctly Vanessa always hated it when he tried to go inside with her, said it embarrassed her to no end and he didn't want that to happen here. Also, it's not like their pups _needed_ them there for any reason.

"Well yeah, it is our first day of school ever. We want you both to be a part of it!"

It was Perry's turn to question. "Are you sure pup? I mean, aren't you worried about being labeled weak to bullies?" Perry didn't know much about the bullying system in human schools but he understood enough to know that for kids to be seen with their parents anywhere near school marks you as an easy target.

Max walked up behind Ethan and added to the conversation again. "Dad, you're talking to two kids who were trained since a young age to defeat evil scientists. Granted we were trained as platypuses but I'm positive we remember a thing or two. I'm pretty sure we can handle a few incompetent bullies." Ethan smiled and nodded.

Heinz cracked a grin and unzipped his seat belt to open the door. Perry was chuckling besides him as he turned off the car and did the same.

The family walked inside the building, kids leading the way while the parents simply followed. Both brothers immediately figured out the schools floor and room numbering system, and were already outside their homeroom.

Ethan beamed. "This is it!"

Max gave the room a look and nodded.

"Why hello there! I'm Mrs. Kennel and this is my classroom. Mind giving me your names?" A woman, around mid-thirties or early forties from what both pups and agent can figure, walked out from the room. She was petite with her long hair held in a bun and clear sided glasses on her face. She held a clipboard, obviously holding the list of students assigned to her class.

"Hello! My name is Ethan Peace Doofenshmirtz! And this is my brother, Max Henry Doofenshmirtz." Ethan answered.

The teacher nodded. "Ethan and Max Doofenshmirtz, yes you both are here on the list. Oh my, you both looked so different I wouldn't have figured you were brothers. Welcome!"

Mrs. Kennel moved to the side and allowed the two brothers to enter. "Bye mom and Dad! We'll see you after school!" Ethan shouted as they ran inside and looked for seats. Mrs. Kennel looked back from the classroom to the two figures still standing in front of the door. "Oh hello, you must be Mr. and Mrs. Doofensh- Oh!" She quickly stopped herself.

There were two men standing but there was no sign of any female character. "I'm sorry, where is the mother? Mrs. Doofenshmirtz?"

Perry coughed awkwardly and answered. "Sorry for the confusion, there isn't a Mrs. Doofenshmirtz here. Our pups just like calling Heinz here mother."

Heinz sighed pitifully at the truth. "It's true, those little munchkins have called me Mom since the beginning and nothing I say will change their minds. I'm forever labeled mother."

Mrs. Kennel slowly placed the pieces together. "Oh! I'm so sorry, so you both are together?"

"Yes mam we are." Heinz straightened. He held pride in his catch of Perry. As a platypus Perry looked plain and ordinary to others but to him, he was so much more. Now as a human Perry is downright handsome. There hasn't been a time so far where woman wouldn't try to get his attention or woo him away when they had outdoor family times in the parks or just going out shopping. It annoyed the doctor but in the end he knows Perry will always be his.

The teacher clapped her hands together and smiled. "Oh that's wonderful! It brings me joy to see a couple out in the open with no shame or hiding in any way. Your children look brilliant! I'm sure you did a fantastic job raising them."

Perry smiled softly. "Yeah, those two are a real handful from time to time but they know what's right. Don't hesitate to tell us when they start acting up or causing trouble, we want to know the full story."

The teacher giggled. "You can count on me. Its great meeting you both! We should catch up more on the parent-teacher conference two weeks from now."

Perry nodded. "It's a promise, now we really must go before we end up taking their whole day away. Bye Ethan! Bye Max! Have fun in school and remember! Dinner first then your muffins!"

"Bye my little welpen!"

Both parents walked off heading back out the building and into their car. "You think they will be alright? I can always invent an inator to homeschool them!"

"You are going nowhere near the homeschool category in your inators ya hear? Let them out and explore what the world has to give them. They will be just fine and remember Phineas and Ferb will always be with them."

Heinz sighed and nodded. "Yeah, they'll be fine with Phineas and Ferb. I mean, what kind of mischief can they get into anyway?"

Both the doctor and agent's eyes widen at the question. Simultaneously they turned their heads to look at each other and furrowed their eyes with an awkward smile.

Oh boy.

* * *

"Hey hey! Max! Ethan! You're in the same class as us!"

Both brothers looked towards the direction of the shout and beamed. Ethan smiled and ran towards Phineas and Ferb, Max followed slowly behind.

"Phineas! Ferb! Awesome you're here with us!"

"Hey Ethan, Max." Isabella interrupted out of nowhere waving her hand.

"Seems we are all in this class together. Oh this is wonderful!" Baljeet joined.

"Eh, it's alright. You babies are lucky that other bullies didn't see you come in with your parents." Buford stated.

"I'm pretty sure we can take care of ourselves, thanks for your concern though Buford." Ethan said.

"Eh, whatever." Buford simply shrugged and went back to whatever nerd he was bothering.

"Isn't this great! The team is all together for an awesome year of school! Oh I can't wait! We should do something to celebrate! Anyone have anything in mind?" Phineas question looking around.

As the team continued to think of ways to celebrate, Max decided to say his one liner of the group day.

"Well this school could definitely use more color and interior design."

The group looked at him as Phineas beamed. "Guys, I know what we're going to do after school today!"

~End

* * *

**Note: **Thank you all for reading this to the very end! A special thank you to _**angelofdeath241107**_, _**GothGirl69**_, and _**Quanktumspirit**_ for sticking with me from the beginning and reviewing! I read all of my reviews and it encouraged me to finish this story so thank you again! A big thanks for the guest who took the time to review a few chapters, I knew they existed somewhere! :D

As for a sequel, I'm thinking about it. It won't be a huge story like this one but it will show certain scenes to explain how everything went. Example: How Roger came to discover Heinz has another family, how Isabella and the rest reacted to Max and Ethan turning human, Charlene's attempt to take visitation rights completely away, birthday parteh! And more.


End file.
